Curiosity Killed The Cat
by Zeeshka Writer
Summary: I was completely repulsed and disgusted by this, but oddly enough it was almost... thrilling to watch as these things swept towards their prey. They were so graceful and elegant in their movements as they snapped their victims necks. So, against everything, I stayed there and watched as every single human was slaughtered with my mouth hanging open in shock.
1. People Eating People

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 1: People Eating People**

I watched as the most beautiful woman lead a large group of tourists through the city of Volterra, Italy. It was strange. I had never seen her in the city before – granted I had only been here for a few weeks but still, I definitely would've remembered her.

Her beauty was shockingly unnatural, like she had the best plastic surgeon in the world make her inhumanly beautiful. Everything paled in comparison to her.

She was dressed to emphasize that beauty. Her amazingly long legs, darkened with tights, were exposed by the shortest of miniskirts. Her top was long-sleeved and high-necked, but extremely close-fitting, and constructed of red vinyl. Her long mahogany hair was lustrous, and her eyes were the strangest shade of violet.

I was intrigued immediately. I swung my legs back on the rooftop of which I was resting and began to discreetly follow them.

The most interesting thing I found out that not one of the residence batted an eyelash as all the tourists passed them by. It must be a regular occurrence then. But it didn't seem right.

When I looked into the woman's bright unnatural violet eyes, I saw... a predator. Like the way a wolf would look at a lamb. It was very odd, yet thrilling at the same time.

I think something's wrong with me.

What were they here for? It wasn't to have a look around the city as she obviously kept them away from the attractions around here. Rather she lead them through back alleys, keeping them away from everything there is to see.

"Are we going to see something other than dirty alleys?" a man with a beer gut and an impatient look on his face rudely asked his 'tour guide'.

"Oh, of course!" she assured him, flashing him a beaming smile that seemed to stun him and everyone around her. "You are just going to _die_ when you see the Volterra Castle. There are a few dear friends of mine that are just _eagerly_ awaiting your arrival."

I blinked.

Did anyone else notice the way she emphasized the word 'die'? I looked at the tourists to see they were just staring at her beauty with glazed over eyes. Nope. Course not.

Well... it's time I turned around and went back to my rooftop and forget this ever happened.

Not.

I was _so_ following them to see what was up with this Castle of Volterra. I haven't heard about that till now and none of the other locals mention having a castle.

So I continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop, following them as they made their way deeper and deeper into the pretty city.

She ushered them along quickly, flashing them beaming smiles as when one of them would start to complain. She repeatedly stopped and looked into the direction where I was, but I knew she wouldn't see me.

You know in those clique books where a human has a supernatural ability? Yep. I'm going to be one of those people. I can turn completely invisible.

No one can see, hear, smell, or taste me.

Yep.

Moving on.

She stopped them next to a set of double doors. She began to usher everyone. I quickly climbed down the roof and snuck in with the rest of the tourists, making sure not to bump into anyone.

We walked for a while, down a stone corridor. The temperature was freezing down here and I had to stop my teeth from chattering.

I was walking at the back of the group, next to a short woman who was clutching a cross tightly in her hands, mumbling what seemed like prayers under her breath as she grazed around in fear. I couldn't blame her. I was almost positive something bad was going to happen.

But my curiosity was that of a cats. I knew it would kill me one day. I was kinda hoping that day wasn't today though. That would kinda suck.

Eventually we came across a set of dark oak doors, with fancy engravings on it.

She quickly ushered them into a stone room. I just managed to make it in the room before two people standing at the doors shut them close with a bang, startling some of the tourists.

They began to huddle closer together as the sense of danger finally caught up to them.

"Ah, Heidi," a man that sat on a throne greeted the tour guide as he gracefully stood up from his dark oak wood chair. "I see you have returned," he crooned to her, approaching her and gently running his finger across her pale cheek.

Speaking of pale, everyone in here was paler than snow. But their eyes were completely red. Except the men that sat up on their thrones.

The raven haired man in the middle, the honey blonde that sat on his left, and the bored looking brunette that sat on his right. All their hair went down to their shoulders, which was kinda odd looking, but I had to admit they made it work. Their eyes seemed to have a milky appearance, almost giving them dark pink eyes. And their skin was almost translucent of sorts.

have I stumbled across?

The raven haired man turned towards the group of people that were glancing around nervously. Probably wondering if this was some kinda cult.

At least that's what I was thinking.

"Ah forgive my rudeness. Welcome to Volterra!" he cheered, clapping his hands together, stretching his perfect lips to show his dangerously pearly white teeth. Yikes.

It only made the foreigners more nervous as they began to shift nervously where they stood. The woman that I was standing next to was frantically muttering prayers under her breath as her knuckles turned white holding the cross between her fingers as tightly as she could.

I had no clue what was going on but I didn't want to be next to them. I looked around and saw a shallow stone ledge clutching the sides of the dome like room, a good ten feet off the ground.

I quickly and quietly started to climb the stone walls, finding purchase with in the gaps of each stone. Heaving my body upwards I managed to grasp the ledge and pulled myself up on it. I was in luck, my ass barely fit on it but I could sit here safely and watch the scene unfold.

The raven haired man walked towards the group, his nostrils flared as he inhaled, closing his eyes.

What's he doing?

His eyes snapped open and he grinned, his eyes much more darker then before. In one quick motion he lunged towards the woman I had just been standing next to and grabbed her.

He reached up and grabbed her hair, yanking her hair back to reveal her neck.

What the hell?

Then he opened his mouth and latched onto her pulse point, groaning as her blood rushed into his mouth.

Holy shit!

Then all of them lunged towards one of the humans, sinking their white and sharp as a shark's teeth into their soft flesh. The humans screamed and yelled as they tried to run away, back towards the oak door but they had been grabbed and killed before they could make it.

It was complete madness!

Screams and cried echoed throughout the room as they panicked.

I was completely repulsed and disgusted, but oddly enough it was almost... thrilling to watch as these things swept towards their prey. They were so graceful and elegant in their movements as they snapped their victims necks.

One would think they were dancing instead of slaughtering everyone. It was fascinating to watch. Yet horrible to hear their screams and cries.

I had to get out of here. But I had to watch them finish the job. What is wrong with you?!

I disgust myself.

So, against everything, I stayed there and watched as every single human was slaughtered with my mouth hanging open in shock.

 **A/N: So... that happened. I feel kind of guilty for not giving you guys another story so here one is and here is my dilemma... I have no idea where I'm going with this.**

 **What do you want to see happen here? I've already written the second chapter but I would really appreciate some ideas as to where you want this story to go. Thank you my little ducklings!**

 **See any mistakes please point them out and I'll see you guys in three days time.**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	2. Accidental Introductions

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 2: Accidental Introductions**

Once everyone was dead, the raven haired man calmly went back to his chair and sat down, crossing his legs as he leaned his arms on the armrest, as did the honey blonde and bored brunette.

The other ones in the room started gathering the bodies, only to dump them on one side of the room.

The floor was curved downwards, with one big circle that covered most of the room and with another circle inside that one and so on until it lead to the drain, where the excess blood dripped.

Pretty nifty system.

I just congratulated them on their 'pretty nifty system'? I had to be in shock. That was the only explanation I had. Maybe it just hadn't sunk in yet that I had just witnessed a massacre. I couldn't wait to have a mental breakdown about this later.

I noted that their eyes were even brighter now, after consuming their victim's blood. I stayed there observing them. Most of the others had left to go do something else. But three on their thrones remained along with those two guarding the doors.

The one closest to me looked about 6'2 and had a slim build with brunette hair spiked upwards. He was pretty handsome if I did say so myself and looked very confident.

While the other guy was just the most massive thing I have ever seen in my whole life. He looked to be around 6'7 and towered over the little guy. His muscles were beyond well built and looked to be the product of freaking steroids or something. He had semi-short brown hair that was spiked up but not to the extent to his other friend.

I gazed around the room, still a bit hesitant to move a muscle from seeing them tear into people, and I had no idea if my invisibility worked on them or what. But I guessed it did to an extent or they would've have definitely seen me by now.

There were marble statues that were scattered in little pockets of the room. Beautifully carved and made. I looked below me to see I was sitting a little bit over a table with three chairs and a few old looking books below me. I squinted hard and found out that they were in another language.

So much for that.

I heard a knock on the door, startling me as the two men opened it and in walked some woman. Her black dress clung to her tall, slim body as she walked along the bloodied drain before climbing the three steps, her blonde hair swaying with every step. How was she not even fazed by all the dead bodies scattered along the floor?

"Ah, Bianca has brought us something," said the raven haired man in his deep, rich voice as he stood up fluently from his chair.

"She should not have interrupted," the honey blonde scowled at her.

"She's new," the raven haired man defended her slightly.

"Aren't they all?" said the bored brunette. I saw the honey blond smirk in amusement.

She approached the three men, the big burly bastard following behind her, stopping at the bottom of the three steps that lead to the platform the raven haired on and his companions were located, looking very hesitant as she stood before the raven one in his fine tailored suit.

He motioned her with his index finger to come closer. She swallowed before climbing up the first step and she held the silver platter up to him, her arms shaking.

The wide smile that stretched on his face made me feel very uneasy as it did to Bianca as he reached out, and grasped the letter with his pale, long digest. He swiftly opened it and read the card as the woman, Bianca, stepped back nervously as his eyes roamed the black letters.

"Oh, it's from Carlisle. Which is spelt with an s-sweet Bianca." He purred to her. "Ah, finalmente, Bella è ormai diventato uno di noi. He's added a new member to his coven." What did that mean? "It seems our dear Bella has been turned at last," he cheered looking back at his companions, a grin stretching across his face.

Who's been what?

"Ah." The brunette sighed.

The honey blonde smirked, "Increasing his power."

He reached over and handed the message to the bored one. "What joy," the bored brunette said, his eyes cast downwards as he read the words.

"We'll need proof eventually," the angry blond scowled. It was kinda sexy.

I cocked my head to side as I studied him further. Something about his sadistic nature intrigued me. I mean they were all pretty sadistic in their own way, but I noticed he especially took joy in ripping apart the humans and relishing in their screams. Wait what? How could I possibly be turned on by them? They just slaughtered a bunch of innocent people! I think I just must be going mental.

"Patience brother," murmured the raven haired one as he walked down one step and put the letter back on the silver platter as his 'brothers' stood up and walked towards him.

"It seems our dispute with the Cullen's is over." The bored on said as he walked towards the raven haired one.

He paused, "Over?"

"Mm," hummed the bored looking one. I was seriously tired of calling them by their hair color.

"Goodness, no. Our dispute goes far beyond the fate of a mere human."

"And what might it be?" Honey blonde asked in confusion.

"Why brother I thought you understood. They have something I want." He stopped in front of Bianca. He reached out and caressed her cheek, much like he did with Heidi. Bianca blushed and looked at him shyly under his attention.

"Though you do have a point, the human did interrupt." His warm, rich voice suddenly turned cold, as he looked at the huge burly one that was standing beside Bianca, giving him a silent message.

Bianca's smile dropped from her face as the brothers brushed past her, dropping her platter on the ground in shock.

"Oh how I love a happy ending," the raven haired one crooned as he made his way out of the room with his brothers, while the other two fought over who was going to feast on Bianca.

The smaller one of the two pushed the bigger one out of the way and bit into her neck, making a horrible crunching noise as he broke something gripping her too tightly.

I quickly climbed down the stone wall, not wanting to see her being murdered in front of me.

Oh what? You watched an entire group of humans being slaughtered in front of you and you did nothing! But now you can't stand the sight of one woman being murdered? I said it once and I'll say it again. I disgust myself.

I quietly followed the three out of the room, just managing to slip through the doors before they closed. I had to be on alert with those heavy doors. They created quite a ruckus when they closed. I couldn't open them myself without drawing attention to me. I had to make sure to pay attention and make sure I wasn't trapped in a room for days. That would end badly.

I followed them through the twist and turns and endless hallways before reaching a set of dark oak wood doors. Once they had been opened a massive library greeted me. Holy...

"Wow," I whispered as I continued to follow them through the stacks of bookshelves. This place was so cool! I would so live here if I could. I wasn't normally all that into reading but I could definitely make an exception here. There were so many of them!

While I was busy in la la land, trying to look at all the bookshelves that reached as high as the ceiling, we heard beautiful peals of laughter coming from the other side.

I cocked my head to the side and followed the three guys who strolled towards it. I turned a corner and saw two women sitting by a fireplace, laughing with one another.

They were even prettier than Heidi which I didn't think was possible. They way the threw their head back as bellows of laughter escaped from their lips.

One of the woman had beautiful brunette hair, which held magnificent curls surrounding her pale but lively face, and her plump red lips pulled back to reveal her gorgeous set of teeth.

The other woman had ash blonde hair that fell down a little ways past her shoulders with a portion of it tied up of the top back of her head.

I wondered who they were but soon got my answer when the raven haired one approached the brunette and sat down next to her.

"Hello my darling Sulpicia," he crooned, pressing his lips against hers for a brief minute. "How was your trip? Was all well?"

"As well as it could've gone Aro," the woman-uh, Sulpicia, said, "But the book had been destroyed by centuries of neglect and it was no use bringing it back here." She sighed, obviously upset. "But on the bright side Athenodora and I managed to find those scrolls we needed to complete the other collection," Sulpicia said before gesturing to a bunch of old scrolls on the coffee table in front of them.

So the brunette woman was named Sulpicia and the ash blonde was named Athenodora. Speaking of which, Athenodora had already made her way to the honey blonde and they were embracing one another.

"Oh it was ever so boring being without your wit and sarcastic remarks Caius," she lightly teased him, pulling back to looking his eyes before glancing over at the bored brunette. "I missed you as well Marcus," she called to him before bringing her attention back to Caius.

I have never heard such names before, besides Marcus of course, but the others... They were like names from a different time or something. You hardly ever heard names as unique as that anymore, as most parents just call their kids by simple names now, like Tom or Susan or something.

I turned my attention back to the happy couples and I felt a bit sick watching them being all romantic and stuff with these women. I don't know why, it just felt... wrong to me somehow. I could feel a painful twisting sensation in my chest and it was starting to alarm me.

Marcus just slithered past them and plucked a random book of one of the shelves before sitting down on an armchair facing away from them, looking bored as his eyes skimmed the words. I felt kinda bad for him, just sitting there while Aro and Caius were smooching it up with their girlfriends... or wives maybe? I winced when my chest contracted painfully. Maybe I was just coming down with something? I sighed backing away from them. Well at least I knew their names now.

I felt uncomfortable and a little guilty for intruding on their moment so I went off and started to explore other parts of this 'castle', trying to find out who these people were – assuming they're people – and what it is they actually do.

 **A/N: So, she now knows their name... but has yet to figure out what they are. I'm almost certain the Cullens nor Bella will be appearing in this story, I just threw in that little scene because I wanted to.**

 **So I think I know where I'm going with this story, but I'm not completely positive yet, so if you want to leave a suggestion on what you want to see happen, you're more than welcome to! I'm open to anything at this point.**

 **Thank you so much for the feedback and the suggestions guys! I love you guys so much, thank you for the reviews and I'll see you next time. Bye bye!**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	3. Intruders and the Truth

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 3: Intruders and the Truth**

Something wasn't right.

Marcus frowned as he looked up, his bored eyes scanning the library as his chest tightened uncomfortably. He frowned as switched to his gift and glanced at all of their bonds, only to frown in shock when he saw a little wisp of white, that seemingly came out of nowhere, that began to loosely circle around all of them. A bond had just been formed. But there was no one here.

He followed the pale, white string and found it even wrapped around Sulpicia and Athenodora as well, though, he noted, the color changed to a maroon red. Whoever it was, they weren't fond of Sulpicia and Athenodora. It wasn't as strong as hate, but it certainly wasn't happy to be around them, more like they were displeased with them. He glanced up at his brothers temporary companions to see they were otherwise involved with his brothers. Was that it, jealousy?

But the white, frail string that had loosely looped around him and his brothers had yet to make up it's mind about how it felt about them, therefore there was an absent of color, white. The uncomfortable tightening to his chest seemed to lessen before disappearing completely.

He heard the library door open and close, but when he looked up, there was no one there. He couldn't hear anything either. He swiftly stood to his feet and strode across the library, capturing Aro and Caius' attention as he flung the door open. He looked down both sides of the hallway. Nothing.

Someone was in there home.

"Marcus, what are you doing?" Sulpicia questioned him as he sniffed the air, growling in frustration when he could detect nothing, his normally calm and laid back attitude flew out the window when he realized someone had broken in.

That was the white wispy strong that clung to him and his brothers. They had been here, standing right here in front of them and they didn't even know.

He closed the library doors with a loud bang before turning to his brothers, intending on informing them of the intruder in their home.

 **~CKTC~**

I quietly opened the door from the library and closed it before scuttling along in case anyone heard the echoing bang.

Right.

Left.

Right.

Right.

Left.

Okay, I'm lost. This place is massive! I kept turning into another stone corridor, dimly lit up with torches connected to the wall, but it never ended. Every way I went just seemed to bring me deeper and deeper into this castle.

I had a sinking feeling that I was going to die of starvation down here if I didn't find my way out soon. After turning a few corners I saw a pair of double oak doors up ahead. Once I had reached them I quickly looked around to see if someone was nearby.

After I assumed the coast was clear, I opened the large wooden door just a little and squeezed into the crack. I gasped in shock as I saw I had stumbled my way into an impressive garden. It was gigantic, but no where near the size of the library though. They were completely loaded with money to be able to afford such a large place topped off with the finest library and expansive garden. I've broken into some nice places before, but nothing like this.

What would they do to me if they ever found out I was here? I'd probably end up like that poor woman, Bianca and the rest of the tour group. A flash of fear swept over me and I realized I was standing in front of the open door. I quickly shut it behind me before venturing out into the sea of green.

I inhaled, and my nose almost exploded with the gorgeous scents of flowers and nature shoving their way through my nasal passage. I became light headed very quickly as I wondered about, occasionally touching some of the soft petals blossoming. It was so peaceful and quiet here. The only thing that could be better is if the sun was out and shining, but, much to my disappointment, it was covered by a few clouds. I almost forget I was surrounded by sadistic monsters.

Watching so many people die in front of my eyes was a horrifying experience, but as much as it disgusted me, I was more concerned with how little this was actually affecting me. As much as I didn't like what had happened, I wasn't too broken up about their deaths. I was seriously starting to worry myself. I was already starting to blur the lines of insanity and reality.

Unexpectedly, the doors burst open with a bang and Sulpicia and Athenodora flounced into the gardens scaring the hell out of me in the process. I threw myself off at the side just narrowly avoiding them as they walked by right where I was just standing. I knew no human could know I was here, but I was beginning to suspect they weren't human at all, no, they were something more, something much worse than a sadistic cult. I mean, I did have the power to turn invisible on a whim, so it was a probability that there are supernatural things that exist that mankind have yet to discover.

I glanced between the doors and their retreating backs. On one hand I could run back into the 'castle' and find my way out and run... or I could stay and try to figure out what it is that they actually were.

After debating with myself for a minute, I started following the sound of their chatter, my curiosity too great to ignore.

"You've been awfully quiet today Sulpicia. Is something bothering you?" Athenodora asked in concern as they strolled around, seemingly with no direction in mind.

"I'm concerned for them," she admitted, shaking her head, causing her brown curls to bounce around her perfect features. "It's not like Marcus to get so worked up over something. I mean, it's been literally centuries since he's even showed the slight interest on what's going on around here ever since Didyme died."

Who was Didyme? His sister? Wife maybe? My chest tightened uncomfortably again, making me frown as I stopped walking to rub my chest.

Athenodora hummed in agreement as she absentmindedly plucked a peony flower from a bush, "The threat of an intruder aimlessly roaming the halls will do that to someone I suppose."

I completely froze in shock. They knew. Oh god. What will happen if they find me? What gave me away? How will I get out in time? My head started to pound from all these questions as my breathing and heart rate began to quicken. I had to get out of here, now!

I whirled around intent on running back to the castle and hopefully find my way out before they could find me... only to crash into, none other than Athenodora herself. The peonies in her hand were crushed against both of our chests as I fell back to the ground, my ass landing on the grass with a thump, and Athenodora stumbling back a step in shock. I hadn't noticed they had been walking towards me because I was too busy freaking the hell out.

"Athena, are you alright?" Sulpicia asked in concern as she took a step closer.

"He's here! Guards! Guards! The intruders here! Caius!" Athena cried as I scrambled to my feet. Suddenly there were three guards surrounding Sulpicia and Athena. "He's here, he just ran into me!"

My feet started running back to the castle before my mind even knew what I was doing. I slammed my body against the heavy doors, forcing them wide open as I began to sprint away from them. I could hear shouts from all directions as they were put on high alert. Oh shit, I had really done it now! I threw my body down numerous corridors hoping to find the exit but this place was too damn big! They really needed to put up a few signs around the place.

Left.

Right.

Left.

Left.

Right.

My heart furiously pounded in my chest as my lungs gasped for oxygen. My legs were burning from how fast I was running. I couldn't keep this up. I had to find a place to hide out for a while, at least until they've stopped searching for me.

I saw a couple of oak wood doors up ahead of me and I ran towards them. I reached for them and quickly opened them a few inches before slipping through and closing the door as softly as I could until the door was firmly closed. I pressed my back up against it after sliding down on my ass, and prayed they didn't hear me come in here. I held my breath as I heard approaching footsteps, but, my to my relief, they passed by the room I was in and kept on running. I sighed in relief opening my eyes as I looked around the room I was in.

Dammit! I was back in the library! I had just gone in a complete circle. I got up on shaky legs and began to look around, hopefully finding a door with a big ass exit sign on it. But nothing. I searched through every aisle and I found nothing.

I collapsed on one of their black couches and began to cry quietly in my hands. My stupid curiosity was always getting me into trouble. And now... now I've finally gone too far. I should have never snuck in with those poor people. I should have ignored it and went on my way. No one was going to miss me after I was gone. I don't know how long I laid there and cried but after feeling sorry for myself for a good five minutes, I knew I had to keep moving to try and find that goddamn exit. Just as I had moved my stiff body off the couch, something caught my eye. A book just innocently sitting on the coffee table in front of me. On the cover it only said one word, and one word was all it took.

Vampires.

Without thinking about it I picked up the book and opened it up to the first page. I don't know how long I was there, standing in the middle of the room, reading page after page... but I felt so sick afterwards. I had only managed to binge read a portion before it became too much.

The way they ripped their victims apart and drank their blood. Their bloody red eyes. Their abnormally pale skin. I didn't stumble onto a cult of sadistic humans. I stumbled onto a group of vampires! Well you really fucked up now, Catalina.

Well... what do I do now?

I screamed in shock when a pair of hand suddenly grabbed me out of nowhere. I lost my concentration and my power slipped, unintentionally revealing myself to them. While I wasn't paying attention, again, two of the guards had slipped into the room and found me. I was so stupid! I forgot that only I could turn invisible, they found me when I held up the book. Dammit!

One of them grinned at me sadistically with his bright red eyes while the other tightened his grip around my body and I knew... I was going to die.

 **A/N: Well... tada! Marcus used his power to figure out that someone was in the castle with them. All credit on that goes to Lady Ravanna who left that suggestion in her review! Thank you so much for the idea! And thank you my little ducklings for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

 **See any mistakes please point them out and I will see you in the next three days! Bye guys!**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	4. Captured and Tortured

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 4: Captured and Tortured**

Was this how it ends? I thought to myself in dismay as they began to drag me back out of the library and into the hallway, back into hell. I was going to end up just like the people from the tour group. That's what they were going to do to me... if I was lucky.

Their screams and cries for help tore through my mind as I replayed the scenario over and over again. They had been ripped apart and eaten by these things and I just sat there with my mouth open, looking like an idiot. Their deaths were the most brutal thing I witnessed, and their only crime was being alive. I broke into their home, violated their sanctum, and exposed the truth, and scared their wives half to death, well as close to death as you could get considering they were already dead.

Oh god. Please, please make it quick. Please let them be too enraged to drag out my death, I begged. I begged and prayed harder than I ever have before. My biggest regret in life was my curiosity. I was always getting into trouble with my mother and father for letting my curiosity override my self preservation.

" _Curiosity killed the cat," Mother told me angrily before slamming the door shut behind her, leaving me alone in my room, grounded. I sighed, laying down on my bed, a small smile on my lips._

" _But satisfaction brought it back," I declared smugly._

Oh how wrong I had been. It seems I had expended all my nine lives and there was nothing left to do. I wondered if mom and dad missed me? No, my biggest regret in life wasn't my curiosity, it was not having the chance to say goodbye to my overbearing, protective parents.

They met in foster care when they were put in the same house together. They both suffered from the experience, from constantly moving to one place to the next, to the abusive foster parents, and the kids who were just as bad, if not worse.

But the one thing that succeeded in breaking them was there last foster parent. I don't know anything about him, or even his name, all I know was that one night he drank himself into oblivion and my mom chose the wrong time to walk into the kitchen. He tried to... rape her. But before he could, my dad walked in and got him off her.

He lunged for the both of them, but before he could get close, dad grabbed a kitchen knife and stabbed him several times in the abdomen before my mom finished the deed... and slit his throat so he couldn't hurt them again. He drowned in his own blood. My mom and dad ran away as fast as they could. They started running and they haven't stopped since. They had a warrant out for their arrest. But killing their foster parent left them paranoid they would be caught and thrown in jail. So they hid, and ran. Doing their hardest to stay out of trouble, blending into the crowd, being invisible, careful not to leave a paper trail.

They ran and ran all over the place. But then my mom found out she was pregnant with me and they were forced to settle down. They moved to a secluded house in Germany, on a beautiful green hill, a few miles away from any kind of civilization. That's where I was raised. That was my home. Was. Until I grew tired of their paranoia and overprotective nature and left when I was seventeen. I felt like they were suffocating me with all their strict rules about staying away from people and staying inside the house. I always loved the idea of adventure and for them to keep me locked away, it seemed cruel and unfair to me.

After seventeen years of living invisibly and only having the company of my parents and nature, I left to see the world for myself, to experience adventure, to talk to people, make friends, and just enjoy life. And I did. I met knew people, I experienced life living, I made friends, I made enemies, and I even met someone. Our relationship was mostly physical though. But I still enjoyed it.

I wonder where she was now? If she was happy, living it up, maybe even still smoking marijuana on the weekends like we used to. But none of that mattered now, because here I was, being dragged towards monsters from hell, preparing myself for execution.

Their grip on my arms was almost bone breaking as they carelessly dragged my lifeless body around, pulling me in one direction to another.

I cried, screamed and begged, but I think it was only turning them on. I clawed at their marble like hands, but I didn't even leave a scratch. I didn't really expect to seeing as they were vampires, but I wasn't going to die without a fight. I will not just accept it. I tried twisting my body left to right to try and relinquish their hold on me, but it was all for naught. They just laughed at my pathetic attempts.

My breathing turned ragged when I recognized the familiar hallway. It was the hallway I had walked along before, only eight hours ago with all those people. Have they even cleaned up the bodies yet? I really didn't want to see them again, and their lifeless stare.

I let my head drop to my chest, as I let the long overdue tears fall down my red cheeks onto the floor below me. My fiery red hair falling around my face like a curtain, shielding me from the truth for as long as possible. My chest hurt from how hard my heart was pounding.

My breathing stopped when I heard the sound of double oak wood doors opening. Their cold, hard hands dragged me into the room.

Without a word of warning they suddenly chucked me to the floor, my body slamming into the sewage drain. I held back my cry of pain, not wanting to give them the satisfaction as my chest and arms throbbed from the force of the impact.

"A human?" I heard someone question while I tried to use my hands and push myself off the ground.

I grunted in pain when one of those bastards slammed their foot into the square of my back, sending me crashing to the ground again as my arms gave out.

"That's what all this fuss has been about? A simple human who had wandered into our home?" I think it was Aro talking. I lazily dragged my head up slightly, vaguely seeing their forms from the cracks between my hair.

"Jane?" Caius called.

"Yes master?" I heard what sounded like some... little girl respond.

"Show our guest what happens when you break the law," Caius hissed.

I mustered up the strength to pick my head off the floor and I saw her. Her golden hair was pulled up into a tight neat bun, her red eyes shining brightly in the dimly lit room. She looked to be only fourteen years old. But the thing that stood out most was her sadistic smile slowly stretching across her lips.

"Pain," she said one word.

What? I didn't understand what was happening. Then it hit me. Literally.

My bones felt like they were being broken over and over again, each time even more painful than the last. My organs were being pulled apart, slowly, painfully. I had never known such a pain could even exist. I curled into a ball, hoping to protect myself from her onslaught but it didn't work. Moving only made it worse. Fire lapped at my skin, surrounding me in an embrace of agony as I screamed as loud as my lungs would allow me. I was being burned alive. How was she doing this?

"Ah!" I screamed and screamed, hoping it would relieve the pain, but it only made it worse as my blood boiled as my high pitched wails reached new heights.

Everything made it worse. My body convulsed and twitched violently as waves of... I couldn't even call it pain because it was so much more than that, crashed over me and again and again. My heart was beating too fast, it was physically burning my chest. I couldn't take much more of this. My heart was going to give out. Maybe that was their plan all along. Every cell in my body was being ripped apart, over and over again, like I was caught in a never ending loop of pain!

I yelled, screamed, and cried but nothing was working! How could something so little and defenseless looking cause so much pain. She hadn't even touched me for fuck's sake! Someone help me! How long was this going to last? How long were they going to burn me at the stake? I didn't mean any harm I swear I was only curious! Fuck, someone make it stop!

My throat burned as I screamed, writhing along the ground as the fire consumed every single part of me, ripping and tearing through me like I was paper. Was this my punishment for my curiosity? I hoped the devil was kinder than this evil bitch in front of me.

 **~CKTC~**

Aro frowned and shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he watched the red headed human scream to her dying heart's content. Normally Aro wouldn't particularly mind torturing a human to death, for there were plenty more, but as he looked at her writhing body, something felt wrong.

He glanced at his brothers to see they held the same discomfort on their face. An overwhelming need to stop this captured him by surprise. He decided he was going to be merciful today and give her a quick death instead.

"Jane,"

A single word and the screaming ceased as Jane relinquished her hold on the poor soul. He nodded towards Raphael, one of his guards members who had found her, finding it fitting for him to be the one to eat her as he was the one to find her.

He grabbed the girl by the scruff of her neck like she was bitch being picked up by her mother and roughly held her to him. He reached up and yanked her head back, exposing her throat to him and he leaned down for the kill.

But her fiery red hair fell back from her pale, chalky face, revealing her bright blue eyes that were looking directly into theirs.

The brothers froze as their eyes glazed over. Their lonely, pain filled souls were filled with a warmth they had never felt. For the first time since their transformation, they felt complete. The human in front of them was their queen. Their queen... they were torturing their own queen. Their hearts shattered into a million pieces as they looked into her pain filled eyes, pain they had cause to her.

"Stop!" Aro shouted as he stood up. "Release her!" He cried, hysterical.

 **~CKTC~**

"Stop! Release her!" I heard someone yell just as I was about to be drained dry. As soon as bastard holding me up released me, I tumbled to the ground, my legs collapsing underneath me.

"Master?" the asshole behind me questioned.

"Out, everyone," Aro commanded but nobody moved in their confusion.

I groaned as I lifted my head, to see Aro had risen from his stupid throne and was halfway down the steps, looking at me in horror and concern, as were his brothers. What?

Caius swiftly stood up from his throne as well, "OUT!" he roared. Fuck, everyone cleared out in literally less then a second... leaving the door... wide... open... this could be my chance.

I turned back to them, mustering up all my strength and I managed to heave myself upwards onto my hands and knees. Aro looked torn as he outstretched his hand in my direction a little, looking like he wanted to help me, or keep away from me as not to scare me even further. Well too late assholes.

"Oh darling," Aro... whimpered? "We are so sorry. We never meant to... we didn't know..." he trailed off as he stepped closer to me.

What? I don't... understand... what? I couldn't think properly as my vision started to darken. I blinked and Aro was crouched in front of me, holding out his hand. I jerked backwards, my hand brushing his for just a few seconds, and I landed on my backside. I frowned when I felt something warm blossom in my chest. I did not like it at all. Aro's eyes glazed over for a few seconds before he seemed to snap out of it.

"Please," he tried reaching for me again, "Catalina, let us explain,"

I jerked back again in fear, "How...?" My voice was broken and rough from all the screaming I had just done. They winced in unison when they heard it. "How do you know my name?"

I started crawling backwards, increasing the distance between us when my slow mind realized both Caius and Marcus were inching closer to me. My breathing caught in my throat as I looked Aro in the eye, both of out of fear and confusion.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" I spat, relishing in their guilty expression. Good! They fucking should feel guilty for trying to kill me! I didn't harm anyone! I was just curious. I did not deserve whatever that little witch bitch did to me.

"We could never kill you, amore," Marcus whispered in his gravelly voice.

"Why?!" I screamed at them, the pain inside my body only fueling my anger, "Why me? Why did you spare me but not all those other people?! You slaughtered them without a single thought yet you hesitate with me! Why?" Marcus and Caius both looked shocked at the revelation that I had witnessed their massacre, but Aro just looked heart broken.

"Because," he reached for me, but I scrambled away, not wanting him to touch me again. He sighed sadly, but let his hand drop, "You're our mate,"

I blinked, "What?" This can't be real. This has to be a joke. I looked at their faces, carefully... dread filled me when I realized they were absolutely serious.

Run, run, run.

I scrambled backwards and managed to clamber to my feet before whirling around and sprinting towards the door, turning myself invisible so they couldn't follow me.

"Catalina! Wait!"

As soon as I stepped through the doors I whirled around and slammed by back against the stone wall, predicting they were going to try to run after me. I predicted right as I saw them blur through the door, calling my name desperately as they ran down the hall. I stayed there for a minute, holding my breath for as long as I could as I strained my ears to listen to see if anyone was around. I breathed a sigh of relief before turning down the opposite way they went and started limping through the corridors, holding onto the wall for support as my legs shook.

I could still hear them calling my name. My heart pounded unevenly in my chest as I limped farther and farther away from them, as if it was protesting leaving them behind. Well my heart could stick it. Fuck that. Fuck that a million times over.

After a while my vision started to darken again. I was going to pass out. I had to get out of sight before that happened. I couldn't turn invisible if I was asleep, another downside of my... gift? Curse? Thing? Whatever.

I randomly selected a door and slipped through as quietly as I could after taking a peep through the keyhole, making sure no one was in there. It seemed like an art room, though it was dusty and covered in sheets and it looked like it hadn't been used in... decades. There were a few unfinished paintings scattered around the room. It looked abandoned. Good. It would have to do for now.

I collapsed on my knees when my legs finally gave out. I crawled over to the very back of the room, hiding behind a few crates before I crawled under a table, hidden by a white sheet. My breathing turned shallow as I let the darkness take me.

What a fucking day.

 **A/N: O_O … um, so yeah, that happened. Shit. Catalina was tortured by her own mates. I honestly have no idea where that came from. Jane wasn't suppose to torture her, but the idea just popped into my head and I decided to roll with it and see where it would lead me.**

 **What do you guys think? Hate it, love it, don't know yet? Let me know in your reviews! :)**

 **See any mistakes, let me know. Have an awesome day and I will see you next time!**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	5. Hide and Seek

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter** **5** **:** **Hide and Seek**

"How could we do this? We tortured our own mate!" Caius roared in frustration as he kicked over a table, shattering it on impact with his foot. "She will never trust us now."

Aro was too overcome with grief to try and calm him down as he sat on the floor, his back to the far wall, his mind replaying over and over again how she screamed as Jane tortured her, her poor fragile body withering on the floor. By their orders. He knew now why they had to wait so long for her to show up, because they weren't worthy of her. As proven by their actions today. She will never forgive them, and rightly so. But in those few moments Catalina had brushed up against his hand he saw the briefest flashes of her life. He saw her parents and how they smothered her constantly, causing her to take leave when she was only seventeen, a child in his eyes. She traveled around for two and a half years, going to the oddest places and meeting the oddest people.

He even saw the woman Catalina took on as her lover, which made his hands clench in jealousy when he saw through her memories how the dark skinned beauty, Willow, would run her hands on Catalina's naked flesh, kissing and caressing her in places that made her moan her lover's name, tracing the stretch marks on her thighs to running her dark lips over the soft fat on her stomach and hips. After they were done exploring each others bodies, they would curl up on the couch and take turns getting high on marijuana. At first glance, Catalina didn't look like the type to do drugs, but her curiosity got the better of her. If anything, all of her memories he had seen thus far, there was one recurring theme, her curiosity getting her into trouble.

He even saw when she had stumbled into the castle, Heidi had captured her attention, among other things, and she slipped in with the tour group; he quickly made a mental note to make sure if they ever found her mate not to introduce her to Heidi, his little mate had a preference for females it would seem. She saw all of them slaughtered before she followed them to library. He frowned when she felt uncomfortable watching them kiss. If only he had known. He saw her wander around for hours, getting lost after every turn. But he also saw how much... pain she was in when Jane had... the fear she felt when she looked them in the eyes. He let his head drop into his hands as he mourned for the life they could've had if only he had taken the time to see who she was and not order her immediate execution.

Marcus stood in front of the fireplace, not paying attention to what was going on around him. His attention was on one thing only, the fragile little white wisp that had looped itself around the three of them and Sulpicia and Athenodora. But it was no longer white as it pulled and rubbed against theirs, it was withered and black. She had made up her mind on what to make of them. Fear. Hatred maybe... no, that was too strong of a word, perhaps great disliking? He sighed to himself as he watched the flames sway and twirl as they burned the wood beneath them.

He understood now, why the fragile string had wrapped itself around the three of them, it was because fate was trying to tell him that his mate was here, close by. But he didn't understand what that meant. No vampire in history has ever had more than one mate, he had never seen the connection, he didn't know what to look for, and when it was right here, under his nose, he thought it was an intruder that had stumbled into their home and was trying to cause them harm. But it wasn't an intruder, it was their lost little mate, too curious for her own good.

The reason Catalina disliked Sulpicia and Athenodora was because she was there, in the library when Aro and Caius reunited with them. She saw them kissing and touching each other intimately and the mating bond reacted negatively to the threat. He highly doubted she knew why she didn't like them in the first place. But it was too late to explain to her now. There was a very real chance she had escaped their home and was on the run from them, but he could not blame her, he would be doing the same if the roles had been reversed. With such a marvelous gift to turn herself invisible, it was be impossible to track her now. She was long gone. There was nothing left for them to do but wither away as the mating bond destroyed them inside.

Caius threw his favorite table against the wall with a loud and echoing boom, before watching the pieces fall to the ground. They had each spent countless years searching for their mate, hoping one day they would be blessed enough to stumble across her, human or vampire, Caius didn't care, as long as she was safe and happy. But instead they tortured her. In fairness they didn't know who she was at the time, but he highly doubted Catalina would see it that way. His rage clouded his mind as he destroyed everything in the room, starting with what he liked most of all, trying to torture himself for torturing her. Athenodora and Sulpicia had volunteered to help search the grounds for her, in case she was still here. He doubted it. But he wished.

He was a sadist by nature, he loved to torture people and to see how much pain it took to break even the toughest of their kind. But when he saw her withering along the stone floor, he felt sick, not satisfaction. He ordered Jane to torture her. He made this happen. It was all his fault. He would understand if his brothers never forgave him. He could very well have ruined their one chance at happiness. He would do anything to make it up to her. Anything at all. All he wanted to do was apologize to her. If only he could have the chance to say he was sorry, which was something he had never done before, no matter how wrong he was, his pride held him back from ever apologizing for whatever he did. But he wouldn't let it hold him back this time. This time he would apologize and grovel at her feet and give her the world, even if she didn't nor ever forgive him, at least he can say he tried to right his wrong.

He just wanted the chance to try. And here it came.

The doors to their room flew open as Athenodora stormed in, her normally tamed and neatly kept appearance was ragged and rushed.

"Athenodora, you better have a good reason-" Caius began.

"I found her!" Three pairs of distraught eyes darted towards her, a sliver of hope flashed through their eyes in unison. "Well actually Sulpicia did and she told me to run over here and tell you-"

"Where is she?!" Aro cried, having no patience to listen to Athena ramble on.

"Sulpicia and I found her passed out in Caius's old painting room!"

 **~CKTC~**

"They tortured their own mate?" Athena whispered in shock as she and Sulpicia searched through the massive amount of rooms, looking for Catalina.

Athenodora had never had a mate, nor had Sulpicia, so she honestly didn't know how much pain their companions were feeling at the moment. The closest thing she's had for a mate has been Caius. She's known him for centuries, even before they joined Aro and Marcus and formed the Volturi. She speculated that her mate died before she was born. She was saddened by the fact she was probably never going to find her mate, but Caius was always there for her. But now that they found their mate, she and Sulpicia no longer had a place here. She was incredibly happy for them, but she was scared for Sulpicia and her. What was going to happen to them now that they officially hold no title?

"I don't know who I feel more sorry for," Sulpicia admitted as she closed another door with a huff, not finding anything, interrupting Athena's inner monologue, "To have Jane's power inflicted upon you, I've heard it is immensely tortuous, especially for a human."

"They are such fragile creatures. I'm surprised they haven't all been wiped out by now-"

"Shh!" Sulpicia hushed her, placing a perfect bloody red nail on Athena's lips.

"What is it?" she asked before she heard it. The little telltale of a human heart.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

"Where is it coming from?" Sulpicia pondered as she strained her ears to see if she could locate where the sound was coming from. "Come on," she hissed as she dragged Athena behind her once she was sure where she knew the sound was coming from. A few doors down the hall, she paused at one of them.

"Here," she murmured, before slowly pushing the door open all the way, as quietly as she could, not wanting to startle who ever was in here in case it was Catalina after all.

They looked at each other before stepping inside, the sound of a human heartbeat thrumming in their ears, making their mouths fill with venom. The room was covered in dust, old sheets, and abandoned paintings. Caius hadn't been in his old painting room for decades since he lost his inspiration when he became depressed for not finding his mate yet.

Sulpicia's eyes darted to the back of the room, in the corner where a table had been shoved up against the wall, a sheet covering it... and what may lie underneath it. She held her breath as she glided across the room, towards the sound of the heart beat. She paused once she reached it. In one swift, but careful movement, she moved the sheet away.

There she was.

The queen of the vampire race was laying underneath a table... fast asleep. She crouched down and gently stroked her hair away from her face, frowning when she saw her puffy red eyes. She had been crying, understandably. How were they ever going to make this up to her?

"Is it her?" Athena asked, a few paces back.

"Yes. Athena," Sulpicia straightened out and addressed her, "Go and find them and tell them we found her," and no sooner Athena had rushed out of the room to track down their kings. They were probably still in their room, overcome with too much grief to move. She turned her attention back to the fragile little human, sleeping under the table, sighing to herself before settling down next to her a few feet away.

Sulpicia hoped that Catalina would find it in her heart to forgive them. Not now, of course, but later on in life, after making them beg for it... a lot. She had no idea what she would have done if she was in Catalina's position anyway. Being tortured by the ones who were supposed to protect you from any kind of harm, it had to be devastating to both parties. Aro had told Catalina, before she ran off, that she was their mate. She doubted Catalina knew what that meant, as it wasn't a common term for humans, except when they're talking about animals. Catalina had a long road ahead of her and she doubted fate would be kind, given what had transpired thus far.

Sulpicia jumped to her feet when Aro suddenly barged into the room, Caius and Marcus two steps behind him.

"Shh!" she shushed them as Catalina stirred, before falling back asleep. She stepped back from them and exited the room, almost colliding with Athena on her way out.

"What do we do now?" Athena asked her as they watched the three kings surround their mate, before Aro gently slid his hands underneath her body and lifted her off the dirty floor, into his arms, before striding out of the door and back down the hall, presumably, to their room.

"We wait and see," Sulpicia whispered as she watched the little human being carried away.

 **~CKTC~**

My spine popped and cracked uncomfortably as I stretched out my stiff muscles. I winced before rolling over, burying my face into the soft pillow beneath me.

The silk sheets rubbed against my sore body as my mind started drifting off... wait what? Last thing I remembered was hiding in an old dusty room under a table on the concrete floor.

I darted upright in a panic to see I was in a completely different room laying in the middle of a very spacious king size bed. My eyes flickered all around the place as I tried to take everything in. The room was painted a maroon red with black furniture, with a fireplace on the left hand side, and a set of double doors opposite the fire place. That must be the exit.

But the one thing that caught my attention above everything else, was the three figures standing in the middle of the room, next to a couch and fireplace, seemingly in a deep discussion, until they heard the sound of my accelerated heart beat with their stupid vampire hearing. Their heads whipped around to face mine.

They had found me.

"Shit,"

 **A/N: Well they've found Catalina and now all they have to do is try to keep her there while begging for her forgiveness. Easy right? Nope. Anyway, let me know what you guys think about this chapter and what you want to see happen next!**

 **Thank you all so much for all the support and reviews, and I will see you next time! Bye guys! :)**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	6. Stalking Vampire Kings

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 6: Stalking Vampire Kings**

"Shit," was my brilliant response.

Aro opened his mouth to say something as he stepped forward, but I didn't give him the chance as I dove out of the bed, crashing onto the floor, the silk sheets tangling around my still fully clothed body, thank god for that, besides my favorite pair of converse that were at the foot of the bed. I scrambled to rip the sheets off my body as they started walking towards me.

"Catalina! Please, dearest, calm yourself." Marcus tried pleading with me as I finally managed to break free.

I backed into the corner of the room, accidentally knocking into the bedside table, spilling over a glass of water that shattered once it hit the ground, spilling water and glass everywhere, freezing my little toes with the icy water.

My eyes flickered between them and the double doors on the right hand side of the room, the exit, if I was lucky. Caius followed my gaze and I hurled myself onto the bed, desperately clawing at the soft mattress to get to the other side, before he realized what my plan was and stopped me.

"No!" I wailed when I felt a pair of icy hands wrap around my waist. I clawed at his hands before taking a tumble off of the bed... again... and right into Caius's arms. "Let me go!" I screamed and thrashed against him as I scratched my fingernails along his forearms, but I only succeed in hurting myself as my nails ripped off once they connected with his stupid impenetrable skin of his.

"Catalina, I am so sorry for what we did. I'm so sorry my love," Caius... croaked into my ear, his voice thick with guilt and regret. I ceased struggling for a moment as I absorbed his words. My love? Why the hell did he call me that? My brain seemed to shut down for a moment.

After I ceased struggling, he must have assumed that I had given up. His grip loosened slightly and as I made no move towards the exit he then released me completely. I turned around and looked him in the eye. That was a mistake.

Despite his scary red eyes, all I could see in them was pain and grief. It clouded over his eyes, practically screaming his remorse at me. He... he actually did feel guilty for what they did. I looked at Aro and Marcus, only to see the same pairs of eyes staring back into mine. Pain... remorse... and more pain and remorse. I almost felt... sorry for them.

But then my mind flashed back to the burning pain spreading through my body, ripping every cell apart over and over again as the invisible fire lapped at my skin, charring me from the inside out, compressing my organs and tearing my skin.

Without thinking twice, I threw my body towards the exit, slamming myself into the door before grasping the handle and flinging it open, my entire body, shuddering when I activated my gift, turning myself invisible.

"Catalina!" I heard Caius cry as he tried to grab me, but was just a second too late. "Please! Please darling, don't run from us again." Something made me pause as I was halfway down the corridor, in another attempt to escape this damned castle. Something about the way his voice cracked with emotion pulled at my heart in a way I had never felt before.

"I doubt she'll ever forgive us for what we did to her," Aro sighed, placing a hand on Caius, trying to offer him some form of comfort.

I don't know how long we stood there, Caius's head still bowed in pain, Aro trying to comfort him, but after what felt like years, but it was probably more like five minutes, Marcus was the first to make a move.

"Perhaps this is revenge for all the sins we have committed over the centuries, for all those families we tore apart and burned. It now appears fate has the last laugh." Marcus murmured as he brushed past Aro and Caius, his face tired and ragged as he began to walk down the hall, away from me. My eyes widened comically. Centuries? How long have they been alive exactly?

"Come brothers, let us finish our business in Calcutta before those newborns kill anyone else."

Aro and Caius followed their brothers footsteps and trailed behind them as they went off to do... whatever it is that they do.

It looked like they had officially given up trying to find me, making it the perfect time to run and find the exit and continue on with life, pretending vampires don't exist and everything is okay in the world. But every step I took in the opposite direction tore me apart on the inside. Stop, I mentally told my heart as each beat that pressed into my ribcage sent sharks sparks of emotional pain shooting through me.

This was it. This was my one and possibly only chance to escape... so why in the name of everything holy did I turn around and start to follow the bastards that tortured me in the first fucking place?!

I cursed myself to hell and back seven ways from Sunday as I jogged to catch up with them, shivering when the cold air hit my still wet feet, freezing them even further. I wondered if I had time to go back and grab my shoes, but as they took several turns that twisted from one direction to the next, that thought was quickly banished from my mind. Pretty soon I recognized the hallways as they headed back to their... room of slaughtering humans? I didn't know what to call it, but if they were heading back there to kill more people, I think I'll pass on that.

But as we walked through the doors, their, surprisingly, weren't a bunch of people waiting to be slaughtered like cows waiting to be turned into a hamburger because humans are assholes who hold no feelings of remorse for killing thousands of innocent cows and calves for burgers and milk.

Did I forget to mention I'm a vegetarian? Yeah, it happened when I accidentally walked into a slaughterhouse when I was running from the police after I stole a few things from the market. I can still hear the sound of the cow's head falling to the floor after the ax swung down and... yeah I'm a vegetarian.

I jumped in shock when the doors closed behind me, almost bumping into Caius's back. Yep. Apparently I'm staying now, whether I like it or not. Great. Well in retrospect, what exactly did I expect following them here? I already gave up my chance to leave.

Now I just have to live with it. Or die with it. Whichever come first.

I looked around the place again, since I hadn't had time to properly look around since whenever I had been in here... bad things had been happening at the time. The drain was still here, with all the blood cleaned off it. There were little pockets in the sides of the rooms, holding statues, which one of them was a naked man riding a... lion? or something. There were stone pillars that came down from the ceiling to the floor, around the outer layer of the room.

There was even a table with four chairs on the right hand side of the room surrounding a solid oak wood table with a lit candle stick that held five candles and quite the load of books piled on top. I would say at least around thirty, laying across the table, or stacked up vertically or horizontally. I wondered what they were about. I walked closer, looking at the titles, careful not to touch any of them, in case they saw and realized I was here. I grumbled to myself bitterly when I realized they weren't in English.

Apparently they've been alive for centuries, so it's probably safe to assume they speak other languages as well as... whatever this language was. I frowned as I looked at the little scribbles on the page. Was this even a proper language? Oh my god, they've been alive so long that they've come up with their own language. Now that is what I call too much time on my hands.

I turned my attention back to them when the started speaking to their guard... but of course, it wasn't in fucking English. What was that? Italian? Oh I don't know, I gave up trying to figure out what they were talking about and instead just wondered around the room some more, being very, very, very fucking careful not to get anywhere close to them.

I circled around a few times before my legs started cramping up. My body was still sore from that hell I had been subjected to for... was it really just a few seconds long? I decided to do something really stupid. I sat in between Caius's and Aro's wooden thrones, a little ways back so I could just barely see the sides of their faces. I sighed to myself as I crossed my legs, resting my head on my hands just... existing for a few minutes, listening to their voice as they talked, lulling me into a contented stupor.

But I had to be very careful not to fall asleep. I could only turn myself invisible when I was conscious and once I fell asleep it would turn off. That's how they discovered me in the first place, I had let my guard down and passed out underneath a table, but to my defense I was in an incredible amount of pain and I knew I wouldn't have been able to hold it for long.

Looking around the room, I spotted a few familiar faces among the crowd, some I had seen in passing through the hallways and some that had feasted on the unsuspecting human cattle. But as I reached one face in particular, I completely froze as my eyes widened in horror. It was her. The one vampire in the room that scared me most of all. The one I was probably going to wake up screaming from after a nightmare about her little child face and giggly laughter.

Jane.

The wicked bitch that tortured me without even laying a finger on me. How could just a little kid cause so much pain in just a few short seconds? Though, given that I just learned Marcus, Aro and Caius are centuries old, it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if she was way older than me. Just how old can vampires live? A thousand years? Two? Forever? Was there even a way to kill them? Because if they was I would most definitely be tempted to try it out on her and her stupid innocent appearance.

"Leave," Caius commanded and the room immediately emptied, all except for two. Sulpicia and Athenodora. I wondered what they were doing here?

"She ran away again, didn't she?" Sulpicia grimaced as she looked at their faces.

"Yes," Caius confirmed, looking absolutely heart broken. "And she will continue to do so until she escapes us... if she has not already,"

Athenodora rushed up the platform and embraced Caius, much to my disliking.

"Maybe it isn't too late to fix things with her," Athena insisted.

"It's a lost cause, Athenodora," Marcus declared, "Even if she hasn't left the castle by now, her power makes it impossible to find her. No even Demetri can track her when she's invisible."

I absentmindedly thought about why they cared so much. I'm just a human to them anyway. They've slaughtered countless of them yet I'm special? All because I'm their... what did he say... mate was it? What is a mate anyway? It sounds barbaric, like animals mating. I shuddered. I didn't like the sound of that.

"What will you do now? You know that if she gets too far away for too long you'll... you'll succumb to the pain and wither away, leaving our kind without guidance, letting rogue vampires run a muck, killing humans left and right, exposing our secret. You and I both know that the Romanians are useless when it comes to ruling." Sulpicia ranted, waving her hands in the arm as she paced back and forth before coming to a stop in front of Aro.

Wait what? If I left... they would die... and wither away, leaving the vampire race to... cause chaos among humans. I stumbled to my feet carefully making my down the platform and over by the table and chairs, sitting on one of them as I tried to understand what she was saying.

Not only am I in a castle surrounded by vampire... I'm surrounded by the king of all the vampire race. Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck. I should have figured that out sooner but I was too preoccupied with... everything that has happened in the past... how many hours it's been, I honestly lost count already. Well that's what happens when you spend time with the undead, time just flies by!

So, if I were to leave, right here and right now... they would die? But... I couldn't just let them wither away could I? Was I that cruel? Well, they had proven to me they were that cruel by having a little girl torture me, but I wasn't a mean person, was I? Sure I was sarcastic, but it's just because I normally don't have anything intelligent to say so I just try to sass myself out of awkward situations. But to leave them to die... I couldn't do that.

And if I did leave and they died... would that mean all of humanity would be erased from existence and taken over by the undead? Then my mom and dad would... die. What the fuck do I do now? Do I leave and hope for the best? Or do I stay here for... ever to save my parents and everyone else in the world? Either way, there was one thing I knew for certain... I was fucked.

"Well this is just fantastic," I grumbled to myself, before slapping a hand over my mouth in horror.

Maybe their super sonic hearing didn't pick up on that? I thought hopefully.

All of their heads snapped towards my direction.

I sighed to myself, I had a pounding headache from all this new information trying to cram its way into my brain and I was already so tired.

Well fuck it. The worst they can do is kill me. Though from what I've heard that won't be a problem. I let myself become visible again, retracting my gift.

"Shit... again!"

 **A/N: I'm so sorry guys, I had to end it on another cliffhanger. I'm sorry, I don't mean to do that to you it's just that it seems like a good place to leave it off... please don't kill me. Anyway so, Catalina has figured out she is 'stalking', for the lack of better word, the kings of the vampire race and if she leaves now, she could be putting every human in the world in danger, including her parents!**

 **I had bit of trouble this chapter, so let me know if you like it.**

 **What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know in your reviews! And, speaking of which, thank you so much for your reviews last chapter! It really warms my heart to see you guys care about this story so much.**

 **See any mistakes point them out and I will see you lovely people next time! Have a lovely day guys!**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	7. I'm Your What Now?

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 7: I'm Your What Now?**

"You know, I'm beginning to think this just isn't my week," I mused to myself as they continued to stare at me in shock and... was that hesitancy? I began to grow incredibly nervous as they continued to stare at me, not saying a word. What were they thinking? Were they planning on killing me? But as soon as I thought that I felt ridiculous.

If they wanted to kill me they would've had that little witch bitch, Jane, finish me off. And they also had the perfect opportunity when they discovered me sleeping in one of the rooms... but instead they took of my shoes and put me in their bed, I was assuming it was their bed judging how comfortable it was, only the best for the vampire kings, and they gave me a glass of water, which was now currently being absorbed by my very cold feet.

Not to mention, based on what I've just heard, if they kill me they will crumble and wither into nothingness. So that means they need me alive. But I was human, I was going to die eventually... uh oh... unless they plan on making you one of them. My eyes widened as I pictured myself white...r than I was now with glowing red eyes as I sprung at the defenseless human before me...

I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head, determined not to think about it, before turning my attention back to the vampire royalty.

They looked weary for some reason, like they were hesitant to do anything or – oh! They thought if they moved they were going to scare me off again, like the last... every time we've crossed paths. Well you're not wrong, mate.

Mate. There it is again. What is a mate anyway? A buddy? A friend? That's what I used it for, but since vampires apparently did everything backwards, I'm going to go on a limb and say it's something much, much worse than just a friend. I was there mate. My curiosity, as fucking always, got the better of me.

"What is a mate anyway? I'm guessing you're not referring to a traditional South American caffeine-rich infused drink."

Sulpicia's eye flickered between me and the frozen statues before grabbing Athena and pulling her away from Caius, much to my pleasure... and confusion. "We'll just be in the... library if you need us," she quickly made her escape while dragging Athena with her.

Despite my displeasure at them being so close to the vampire royalty, I was disappointed when she left... she was actually kinda attractive-

"A mate," Aro began, interrupting my not so innocent thoughts about his wife, standing up from his throne and making his way towards me, his movements slow and graceful as he took his time, probably trying not to scare me. "is the most precious thing a vampire can receive."

He was two feet from me now, his eyes flickering between me and one of the chairs. "What?" I asked him incredulously, "It's your chair for fuck sake, sit in it if you want. What kind of vampire royalty needs permission to sit in his own fucking chair?" Surprisingly, he chuckled at my rude and disrespectful attitude before swiftly settling down in the chair closest to me.

Why was he laughing at me?

As if he read my mind, "Forgive me Catalina," I frowned, deciding to correct him on that later, "I find your attitude refreshing. Not many have the courage to speak so freely with us and of course none have used such a..." he trialed off looking for the right word.

"Bitchy attitude?" I offered as I propped my freezing feet on the table.

Aro smiled at me, "Precisely,"

"Oh, you're gonna love me, I'm the bitchiest bitch you're ever gonna meet." Oh my fucking god, I'm flirting with a vampire... and a man at that... if you could even consider that flirting.

Well it wasn't like I was blind or anything, I could see with my own two eyes how hot and attractive all three of them are, it's just I've never been with a guy before. It wasn't that I wasn't turned on by men, it's just I naturally gravitated towards the females. Heck, when I was growing up, I thought I was a lesbian because all of my crushes were girls, but I soon realized I was bisexual and that I had a naturally preference to woman.

"You were saying," I continued, trying to keep my thoughts from wondering how likely it was that I would fuck a vampire.

"Of course," Aro agreed, looking towards his brothers, and with a shock I realized they had both moved over to the table, taking over the two empty seats, when Aro and I were discussing my bitchy attitude and totality not flirting with each other because that would be weird... anyway.

"As I was saying, a mate is an unbreakable bond that forms between two vampires, and in very rare cases, a human and a vampire. Once they meet there is no other for them that could love and please them like their mate could. They complete you in every way possible." Can I just say that I really didn't like the intense look he was giving me when he said that.

"If you were to lose your mate it would drive you to the brink of insanity before you either purposely provoked and angry vampire seeking death, or found a secluded spot to wither and crumble away until there is nothing left." Well that sounded fun, sign me the fuck up.

"You said two," I interrupted him before he could continue, "Yet there are three of you... and you said that I was... your... mate... fuck." I finished lamely as I realized what he was telling me.

Marcus was the one to speak this time, "There has only ever been one exception to this rule, that being my brothers and me. We all have the same mate."

"And I'm..." I didn't finish that sentence.

"You are," Caius whispered from across the table, his guilty eyes staring into mine.

I blinked when I realized I had been neglecting something since I had walked in here. "Well... bye," I swiftly stood up and began to walk towards the double doors.

"No, wait, Catalina-" I heard one of them start, but I just had to say this and get it off my chest first.

"Okay, I can forgive you for saying that once, but you say that one more time..." I trailed off as I turned around, pointing a finger at them threateningly, which was probably more funny to them than anything. "My name is Cat. C-a-t. Cat... like a pussy... I mean kitten... I-I meant to say... pussy... fuck... uh," I wondered if I could sass myself out of this? I jumped a little when Caius started laughing, and I don't mean like a little snicker, I mean full on belly laughing.

"I'm glad you find me amusing," I deadpanned before turning back for the door.

"Catal... Cat, where are you going?" Marcus asked me, a little note of hysteria in his voice, probably thinking I was going to try to run off again.

I whirled in a dramatic fashion, "I...!" I loudly declared, "Am going to find a something to eat and pee... not in that particular order." before marching through the double doors. To be honest I was surprised at how sassy and sarcastic I was being. I figured it was because of the stress of finding about the fact I was mated to three vampires, and the worst part was... they were all men.

"And would it fucking kill you to put up a few fucking signs around here?!"

 **~CKTC~**

Well, after I managed to find the goddamn exit, after Aro had so lovingly pointed it out to me so I wouldn't starve considering vampires have no need for human food, I wandered Volterra for a bit after finding a bathroom and quickly found myself in another market. Of course I didn't have any money so instead I turned invisible and stole a few things when the vendors weren't looking before making my way back to the vampire's castle.

I had thought about running away when I was walking up and down the streets more times than I cared to admit, but in the end... I just couldn't see myself going back to my old lifestyle of just jumping around so many different places and stealing food and clothing since I couldn't get a job since I never technically went to school since mother home schooled me. And I didn't want an angry vampire kicking down my parents door looking for me if I decided to disappear.

So I was going to stay in Volterra Italy a little longer than I originally intended to. I carelessly chucked an apple core over my head as I walked back through the familiar double doors of hell.

I froze when I turned the corner and saw Jane standing there, talking with a boy, who looked a lot like her. If I didn't know any better, I would say they looked like siblings. Maybe they were. I activated my gift and snuck passed them, glaring at her little blonde head the whole time. The pain was still fresh in my mind from when Caius ordered her to attack me. Which brought up another dilemma I was having.

Do I forgive them for torturing me? At the current moment, I didn't and I honestly couldn't see myself forgiving them for quite a long time, if at all. I didn't like holding grudges against people, or in this case vampires, mostly preferring to let bygones be bygones, but feeling the pain of her power, that wasn't something I could simply overlook and brush underneath the rug. They had to know I was not, nor was I ever, going to be doormat. I will stick up for myself and my family, even against the undead demons. No one controls my life. I go where I please, I do what I please, and I act like I please.

I walked around aimlessly, content to explore this place as my supposed 'mates' continued with their royalty...ness and ordering everyone around to do shit. To be perfectly honest, I didn't understand what it was that they actually do, besides keeping vampires in line. How hard could that be? Very fucking hard.

My legs started to cramping up, again, so I randomly chose the closest door to me and walked through. I didn't have to worry about their guard attacking me because they had announced my presence to them when I was passed out on their bed, so they knew not to disturb me. However, I didn't feel comfortable enough to go walking down the halls without my gift on.

Ah, their library. I kinda liked this place. I plucked a book from the shelve and skimmed it, quickly growing bored with all the fancy as words scattered about and weird sentence structure. I shoved it back before walking deeper into the library, making sure to keep my gift securely on. That's why they were able to hear me back in the throne room, as they called it. I hadn't been concentrating enough and let my guard down a little, my gift relaxing, thus letting out a little sound, not noticeable to humans ears, but it was enough for vampires. But if I was putting all my effort into it, I would be nothing but shadow. It was hard though, as my mind tended to wander and my concentration would slip every now and then, but I was getting there, slowly but surely.

I don't remember the first time I used my gift, if I was being honest. It was just something that came to me naturally. At first I thought everyone could do that, but when I told my mom about it, she just laughed and said she loved my overactive imagination. That was when I realized that this shit wasn't normal, like I thought.

When I was five and I used my gift, only my body would disappear, and not my clothing. But after a few years I could cover my clothes as well, which led me to believe that my power could grow and expand. Maybe one day I'll even manage to cover someone else as well. It would definitely come in handy living with a bunch of vampires, that's for sure.

I held my breath when I heard someone talking, making sure my gift was firmly in place.

"I hope she doesn't run again, poor Caius would be so crushed. All he ever wanted was a proper mate to love and care for. I mean, don't get me wrong, he loved to spoil me rotten, but we both knew it wasn't the same." I heard Athena say.

"Aro wasn't as hung up over not having a mate, he was content to wait for her as long as I warmed his bed. I'm so happy for them that they finally found her. It's just such a tragedy what happened to her. I wouldn't mind giving Jane a taste of her own medicine now and again with her cocky attitude. Oh how she loved to rub it in my face that Aro and I weren't mates. Aro has let her get away with too much over the years. I fear Aro had changed her too young." Sulpicia mused, before sighing.

So Aro was the one to change Jane? How does one make the journey into the afterlife of immortality? Whoa, that shit was deep right there. And it's gone again.

I walked through the shelves, before I found the place where I saw them earlier yesterday... was it yesterday? When was the last time I looked at a clock?

They were sitting on the couch, facing towards each other while the flames licked the top of the fireplace.

"And don't get me started on poor Marcus," Athena sighed, "The poor dear had been such a wreck since he lost his best friend, Didyme. They were so close too. Oh how he mourned for centuries, as did Aro, although to a lesser extent. They didn't get on too well with her flouncy and careless attitude. But still, it's hard to lose family."

I felt a bit guilty for spying on them, so I left them to their own devices... or tried to at least. I smacked right into the bookshelf behind me. They both stiffened and conversation ceased immediately.

For fuck's sake! Not again!

 **A/N: Ah cliffhangers, you gotta love them... please don't kill me... again.**

 **Anyway so, Cat has finally been properly introduced to the vampire kings (if you call that proper) and now, poor Cat has crashed Sulpicia and Athena's girl talk. I don't know why, but I just love putting her in awkward situations and just letting her sass her way out of it.**

 **Also I just wanted to point out that after I upload this chapter, I will have reached 100,000 words! It may not mean a lot to some people, but for me that is a huge accomplishment considering I have trouble being completely committed to writing out a story all the way to the end. So, yeah I just wanted to say that really quick.**

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews, favs and follows! What do you want to see happen next? Let me know guys! See any mistakes please point them out, and I will see you... next time.**

 **Bye guys, have lovely day!**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	8. Revelations and Help

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 8: Revelations and Help**

They both jumped up, and crouched, baring their teeth threateningly. I flinched, half tempted to flee and pretend this never happened.

"Who's there?!" Sulpicia snarled, her brown curls bouncing around her perfectly gorgeous face.

I was not ashamed to admit that I was completely turned on by her. But it wasn't in the way that I wanted to have sex with her, a few days ago definitely, but more of she's beautiful and I can admire that, but that's as far as it goes. I think this has something to do with this stupid bond I had with Marcus, Aro and Caius.

"Show yourself, coward," Athena commanded. Well, I'm not one to turn down a challenge.

I turned off my gift, "Why you gotta go and call me names like that?"

"Oh... Catalina-" Sulpicia started only for me to interrupt her.

"Cat,"

"What?" she frowned.

"Call me Cat. I can't stand Catalina,"

"Okay... Cat, I apologize, I wasn't aware you were in the library with us.."

I waved her off, letting my body fall onto the arm chair, "Well if you did there wouldn't be a point of having the power to turn invisible then."

Athena chuckled before sitting back down. "Caius was right, you are sassy aren't you?"

"Only when I want to be," I murmured. Actually, I hadn't realized how sassy I was being as of late. I was normally quite serious except when I was stressed. Well, I was surrounded by the undead, so what are you gonna do?

"Was there something you needed?" Sulpicia asked as she sat back down.

I sighed, letting my head fall back against the seat, "Where do I begin?" I whispered to myself. "The mating bond, what is... what am I... I don't know..." I struggled to find the words to explain to them I had no idea what was going on. Yeah, Aro did explain to me what it was but I just still didn't understand what this... thing between the four of us was.

"You want us to explain in greater detail what the mating bond is, yes?" Sulpicia finished for me.

"Exactly,"

"Well, where do I begin?" Sulpicia wondered to herself, "A mate is what you humans would call a marriage, only much more powerful and there's no such thing as divorce. As you meet your mate, you will never be able to feel attraction to another person, human, vampire or other, and it will be impossible to commit a sexual act with someone else, unless forced to."

Athena took over at this part, "And your sole job is to please your mate, emotionally mentally and, of course, physically. You mate completes you in every sense, every desire, every want will be fulfilled by you other half, or in your case, other halves."

Physically. I had to... with them... physically. They didn't mention that.

Sulpicia interrupted, "After you become a vampire, you'll need to feed at least once every fortnight to quench your thirst, and all of your senses are heightened exponentially. You'll have a photographic memory so you'll remember everything from the moment you wake up, to the moment you burn. Female vampires are infertile so you won't be able to produce any offspring, because our bodies are frozen at whatever age we are changed. When you become one of us, you won't be able to change back into a mortal as there is no cure. So once you make the change, it is most definitely permanent. Also during the first year you are stronger and faster than the rest of us, maybe not Felix, because of your own human blood that lingers in your tissue. You'll also become insane with thirst and probably slaughter any human that crosses paths with you, but don't worry, I'm sure your mates will provide enough blood to satisfy you, until your crazed newborn years are behind you."

Oh my god. What... when I become... crazed with bloodlust... uncontrollable... My thoughts were so scrambled up, I had no idea what to think of this.

"Um... how does one... become immortal?" I asked, a bit hesitant to hear the answer.

Athena jumped in, "A vampire must bite you in order to infect you with his or her venom. Once bitten the venom will slowly take over your entire body in a course of three to five days, depending on how much venom was injected into you, and during those days you will feel a pain you have never known. The venom is _excruciatingly_ painful and I would never wish that kind of pain on my worst enemy. But after what could possibly be the worst three days of your life, you will wake up to immortality and after your newborn years are behind you, you will rule alongside Aro, Caius and Marcus and become Queen of the Volturi." Athena finished, a bright, beaming smile on her face, both her and Sulpicia completely oblivious to the inner turmoil I was going through.

Queen... of... the... vampire... race... Oh god, how am I going to explain this to mother... wait a minute. My parents!

"Wait, what about my parents? What will happen to them?" I demanded.

"Oh, after your changed you'll have to cease any and all contact from any humans you have met in the past, including you parents... I'm sorry Cat." Sulpicia whispered, leaning forward to pat my hand sympathetically.

"So, you're telling me that I have, in a sense, three husbands that I can never leave or divorce, I have to be changed into a vampire and cut off all contact from my mom and dad, and rule the vampire race with my husbands?" I asked, appearing very calm on the outside but on the inside I was screaming.

"Yes," Athenodora nodded her head.

As the seconds ticked by, reality slowly started sinking in. This is real. This is happening. I... I was the motherfucking wife of three vampire kings. Was it too late run?

"I'm... I'm gonna go... reevaluate my life," I mumbled in a daze as I stood up and started walking away from them, missing the concerned looks they threw in my direction.

Without thinking about it, I turned my gift on, not wanting to be disturbed as reality crashed down on me. My legs carried me down the long corridors, with no destination in mind. I just... needed to get away, to think.

I've been sheltered my entire life by my parents. The most horrifying thing I've ever witnessed, before I came to Volterra, was the poor cow's head being chopped off. I've never faced the horrors of life before, and now that I have, I now know why their called horrors, because this was horrifying. Being in a castle filled to the brim with undead crawling around, being expected to become one of them, one day... I just didn't know what to do.

What did normal people do when faced with situations such as these? Did they just curl into a ball, like I wanted to do, and cry? Did they face it head on with their heads held high? Or did they just ignore the problem, hoping and praying it went away? But... I can't spend the rest of my life sobbing in the corner, nor was I brave enough to face... whatever this was, head on, but I just discovered that ignoring the problem and trying to sass my way out wasn't going to work either. I just... I just wanted to go back home, to my little cottage on the hill, back to my parents and their smothering nature. I wanted to be punished for leaving them, before they ultimately forgave me and suffocated me with their love and affection.

Why can't I just go back to the life I had before? Because of Aro, Caius and Marcus. If I left, they were going to die and the world would fall to the reign of rogue vampires. Even if these 'Romanian vampires', I think that's what Sulpicia called them, were to step up and keep vampires from exposing the secret and keeping order... I didn't want to leave... but I did. This mating thing, whatever it was, it was tearing me apart on the inside. I couldn't decide if I wanted to stay or leave. On one hand, I missed my family dearly and I hoped I would see them again, but on the other, I felt like crying a river when I thought about leaving Volterra.

My heart was torn. Half of it belonged to my family, the people who have loved and raised me, and the other to the vampire kings who accidentally tortured me. I still haven't forgive them for that, which lead me to wonder how my heart could be so desperate to stay here when all they've done is cause me grief and pain, oh so much pain, even though they genuinely seem to regret what happened, how could I trust them? They were kings of vampires, they had to be good at lying and deceiving people... er undead right? They presumably, had to lie, cheat, steal and kill to get to where they were now. If the demonstration in the throne room was any indication, both of the slaughtering of humans and the torturing on myself, they proved to be actually monsters from hell, ruthless beings who love to kill and slaughter.

I blinked in shock when I felt the rays of sunlight hit my face. As I was lost in my thoughts, my feet had brought me outside the castle, into the city of Volterra. I looked around as the wind gently ruffled my fiery red hair, watching as the people continued on with their day, having no idea how much of an internal mess I was. Then again, why would they know, or even care? I was just someone who had stumbled across this village by accident after 'hitchhiking' on a truck. I was a nothing to them. They didn't care about my problems... but my problems affected them in ways they wouldn't even begin to imagine. If I chose to leave, everyone here would be in danger. Them, their loved ones, and their loved ones loved ones and so forth until it affects everyone.

I couldn't understand a word anyone was saying as they walked passed me, not giving me a single glance because I was still invisible. They were speaking Italian. I only knew English.

A single tear fell down my face as I watched them live and go through life, as they interacting with one another, smiling and laughing. My legs grew weak and I quickly collapsed on a bench as more tears started falling down my face. I missed my mom and dad so much. These few years have definitely been an experience, one I'm certain I won't forget. From going vegetarian, to having a few female lovers, though I only really cared about Willow, to getting high on the weekends, to stealing a few goods every now and again, to stumbling into a castle full of really old vampire royalty.

I honestly don't know what to do anymore, though, then again, I never have. I've just been blowing with the wind for quite a long time, but as I sat here, contemplating my life, I realized the wind had stopped pushing me. I had reached my destination, the one it had been pulling me towards my whole life.

I glanced upwards towards a small vendor, selling fruits and breads, only to freeze when I saw the silver thing at the very edge of her stall. Maybe my life of stealing things wasn't over yet. I stood up on my shaky legs, brushed away the wetness from my eyes and started heading in her direction, being careful to avoid everyone. Just one more time. Just this once.

Once I reached her stall, I waited for her to turn around, just for the briefest of seconds and once her back was to me, her glowing blonde hair shining brightly in the sunlight, I snatched it from the stall and hastily stuffed it into my pocket. My gift was limited as only I and the things I wear turn invisible, but if the object was small enough to fit into my pocket, it was shielded from sight.

I quickly turned and started jogging away from her, from everyone, and made a turn into a dark deserted alleyway. I found a ladder that led to the top of the building and grabbed on, my tired fingers finding purchase on the grimy metal as I climbed higher and higher, until I was on the roof.

Pulling it out from my pocket, I sat on the edge of the roof, facing the sun as it began to creep away from me, hiding behind the mountains as another day ended.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried desperately to remember, punching it in as it flashed beneath my eyelids.

After a few minutes, holding my breath, praying it would work, I heard it, the most beautiful, reassuring sound I could ever hear at this moment.

"Hello? Who is this?" Her honeyed voice floated around my head as I pressed the cell phone against my ear as tight as I could, needing to hear her.

"Mom?"

 **A/N: So... when in doubt call you mother. So Catalina has finally put her sass away for a few minutes and reality smacked her right in the face as it sunk it that this was real, this was happening whether she liked it or not.**

 **What do you think? And what do you want to see happen next? Let me know in your awesome reviews. :)**

 **See any mistakes, please point them out and I will see you guys next time! Bye guys!**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	9. A Phone Call Away

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 9: A Phone Call Away**

"Mom?"

There was a moment of silence on the phone. With every second that passed with no response, I died a little more on the inside. I was so nervous to speak with her again, but I was truly out of options and she was the only person I could come to for help.

"Catalina?"

I almost started crying in relief.

"It's... It's me mom," I croaked out, my voice closing up with emotion as I heard my mother's voice for the first time in over two and a half years.

"Oh Catalina, I was so worried about you! Two and a half years and you couldn't find a second to call your distraught parents?" I flinched at her tone, it wasn't angry, but... disappointed which was way worse.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you I just wanted-" I whimpered as the tears rolled down my red cheeks, splashing onto the concrete beneath me.

"No, no it's my fault," she interrupted me, "You wanted to go out and explore the world but your father and I held you back because we were afraid of losing you. I realize now that we were wrong to smother you and isolate you from everyone. I just wanted you to be safe at any cost... even your own happiness," she sniffled. "We were just trying..." she trailed off, losing her train of thought.

"I love you," I breathed, a weight lifting off my chest as the words left my mouth.

"I love you too, my little kitty cat," I blushed when she called me by my childhood nickname.

A moment of silence fell over us as I tried to sort through my jumbled thoughts, trying to come up with a way to explain this whole mess I had gotten myself into without revealing too much.

"You didn't call just to say hello, did you?" mother guessed.

"You know, I really hate it when you do that."

She laughed. God, I missed that sound.

"Tell me what's wrong,"

"..."

I sighed, angrily scrubbing my free hand over my face as I struggled to find the right way to tell her my situation.

"I met someone..." I started, "And they didn't know who I was, and they accidentally hurt me and they apologized for it and I can kinda tell it's genuine and the problem is I just don't know if I should forgive them for that or... and this person I met it going to be in my life... for a very long time and I just... don't know what to do,"

"How did they hurt you?" Mother demanded, switching back into her over protective nature, which wasn't what I needed right now. It wasn't like I could tell her exactly how they hurt me.

"Well... they didn't hurt me actually, they had someone else do it but they didn't mean to..." I mentally smacked myself in the face as I tried to bullshit my way through this, "Look mom, they hurt me but I'm fine now, I just need to know... what do I do now?"

"Well, if they didn't mean to hurt you, and you are one hundred percent positive they meant it when they said they were sorry, then I would trust whatever my gut would be telling me to do," she concluded.

"But... I don't know what my gut is telling me," I admitted.

"If you were to go up to them and tell them that you would never forgive them and walked away, how do you think you would feel?"

I imagined myself walking up to them and telling them I couldn't forgive them. But when I saw their imaginary faces crumble into guilt and pain... I felt so awful. How could I hurt them purposefully?

"I would feel... like I just ripped out my heart and stomped on it," I murmured sadly as I realized there was never any other option for me. I had to stay, if it wasn't out of fear for what would happen to my parents, then it would be the pain I would put us all in.

"And if you were to forgive them?"

I took a deep breath and imagined the other scenario. The way their faces lit up pulled at my heart, but... I felt guilty for myself, for letting them off the hook so easily for inflicting the worst pain I had ever known on to me.

"I would feel relieved to finally forgive them, but I would feel hesitant doing it too soon,"

"Because you don't want to give them the message that you'll forgive them for whatever they do?" Mother finished.

"Stop doing that... and yes."

"Never," she teased me before getting serious again, "Then I wouldn't forgive them just yet. I would let them know that what they did to me was unacceptable and I had their word it wouldn't happen again or I wouldn't forgive them so easily, or at all. But," she continued, "I would make sure not to hold a grudge for too long, or everyone ends up suffering. Just ask your father, he knows I can hold a grudge. His back still hurts from when I made him sleep on that couch for three months because of that incident with the sheep and lawnmower,"

I laughed, a proper, deep laugh that vibrated my bones and made me feel lighter then I had in a long time. I couldn't remember when I had laughed like that. Trust mother to make me laugh in what could possibly be the worst, and possibly best, situation of my life.

"Thank you," I said, my voice heavy and thick with emotion.

"Anytime,"

We sat in comfortable silence for a minute, before she spoke up again, uttering those words that broke my heart.

"When are you coming home?"

I froze. I couldn't tell her I was, basically, trapped here for who knows how long. I couldn't tell her I would be home soon either, I couldn't do that to her, or father.

"I... I don't know,"

"Oh, Catalina please come home, I miss you so much. I promise I won't smother you anymore, if that's the problem?"

I covered my hand over my mouth to stop me from sobbing into the speaker.

"No-" my voice broke, "No mom! It has nothing to do with you! It's just..."

"Yes?" my mother impatiently urged me on.

"The person I was talking about earlier... I kinda have to stay here, with them for a while."

"A while? How long's a while?"

"I don't know," I repeated. This is why I dreaded calling mother, knowing she would try to persuade me to come home. A few days ago I would be running towards her in open arms... but I can't. I couldn't leave them.

"Well, why do you have to stay with them in the first place? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did they hurt you more than letting on Catalina?" her voice started rising as she became hysterical. I frantically started reassuring her, not wanting her to panic and do something rash, my parents were still wanted for that bastards murder.

"No! No, no, no, it's not like that at all," yes it was, "It's just that I said I would stay with them for a while and... um," I trailed off, not knowing where I was going with this.

"What?"

"I don't know... I just know that I can't leave just yet mom. I can't come home," I hated myself, I really did. My self loathing only grew when I heard her sniffles from across the line.

"Mom, I love you, but I can't come home yet. I just have things that need taking of here,"

"...where exactly is 'here'?" mother questioned me through her tears.

"I... I don't want to tell you because-"

"Because you're afraid I'll do something rash and end up captured and tried for murder?"

I gave a nervous laugh, "You know when I said I hated it when you did that? I lied, you know me too well mom,"

"I do," she agreed, "I raised you after all,"

"And don't you dare let me forget it,"

We shared another laugh as the high tension seemed to naturally fade away.

She quietly murmured, "Okay, I won't nag you to visit your old mom, but if anything happens to you I'm holding you personally responsible," she halfheartedly threatened.

"You wouldn't be my mom if you didn't," I concluded with a giggle.

I looked up at the dark sky to see I had been on the phone longer than I had thought as the sun had already set and everyone was either in their home, or going home. The stars twinkled as they peered at me through the thin layer of clouds covering hovering above Volterra.

"I think I have to go now, mom,"

And just like that, the atmosphere turned as dark and gloomy as the sky.

"Just... remember to call me, okay? Just one phone call every once and a while, to make sure you're okay. Can you do that?" she whimpered as I heard start to cry again.

"I promise, I will call you again mom."

"I love you Catalina Cynthia Brandon... and your stubborn nature," she grumbled the last part to herself, but I still heard it.

I cringed when she said my full name, "Why did you name me Cynthia again? It sounds like an old lady name."

"You were named after your great grandmother, Cynthia Brandon. She lived in Mississippi with your grandmother before passing away at the age of eighty six. It was my mother's idea to name me Cynthia, but my father convinced her otherwise. After they died in that car accident, I thought it was fitting to name you that. There you go, I'll leave you off with a bit of family trivia there," she laughed.

I blinked in shock. I actually didn't know that.

"I love you, and remember, I'm only a phone call away," she whispered.

"I love you too," I whimpered before I reluctantly tore the phone off my over heated ear and pressed the red button, ending my conversation with her.

I sighed to myself as I looked up at the sky. I needed that. It had been too long since I heard her voice, and even longer since I had seen her in person. I wondered to myself if Aro, Caius, and Marcus would let me visit her. _Let me_. I cringed at my own thoughts. I was already acting like they owned me, like some bloody dog or something. I was my own person, and even though the choice of leaving this town may have been taken away from me this time, it doesn't mean I was going to roll over and let fate rule me like I was a puppet on strings. I do feel like I should forgive though, just... not yet. I wanted to make them sweat a little, well metaphorically speaking as I don't think vampires sweat... or produce any other bodily function... that I know of.

Who knows? Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I just have to look on the bright side of things and think positively, which is something I struggled to do on a daily basis as I was a pessimist like my father. I mostly took after him, than mother, which annoyed her to no end when we would team up on her. I smiled to myself as I thought about my childhood. Yeah sure, it wasn't exactly a normal one, with the ability to turn invisible and so over protective parents that they wouldn't let me interact with society, but I still loved it and wouldn't trade it for the world. Those moments were what shaped me, and even though I could a be sassy little bitch sometimes, I loved myself and who I was. Now all I had to do was figure out how I was going to get through being the mate of vampire royalty.

"Your mother seems like a lovely person,"

I stiffened as I heard a voice behind me. I didn't have the courage to turn around face them, but luckily I didn't need courage because my curiosity was a little shit who loved to get me into awkward situations and watch as I tried to get myself out of them.

I slowly turned my head as my heart pounded away at my ribcage and my breathing sped up, before I finally saw who was standing behind me. The one person I was quite happy to avoid for the rest of my life, how ever long that be.

Jane.

 **A/N: Well, at least this cliffhanger isn't as bad as the others right? No? It's worse? I'm gonna shut up now. So what did you think of the phone conversation with Catalina and her mother? Good, bad, okay? Let me know!**

 **And there's this really big thing I have to address, and that is Catalina being Alice Cullen's relative. I honestly don't think this is going to tie into the story in anyway, I just wanted to add a little twist to it and make Catalina's mother the grandchild of Alice's little sister. So what do you think about that?**

 **What do you want to see happen next? Let me know!**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews and I will see you next time!**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	10. Unexpected Truce

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 10: Unexpected Truce**

"I'm sorry," Jane murmured, stepping back when she saw the look on my face, "I didn't mean to frighten you,"

I had no words as I stared into her eyes, remembering with great detail the pain she inflicted on me without batting an eyelash. I could remember seeing her smile when I screamed in agony, she was more than enjoying herself as I writhed on the stone floor. She liked causing people pain, and, I guess, immortal creatures as well. But to see her, staring at me shyly from the other side of the roof... I honestly didn't know what to say to her.

"What are you doing here?" I finally found my voice after an awkward moment of silence.

She stepped forward, ignoring the way I stiffened in fright, but made no move to come closer.

"They started to worry when you hadn't shown up in hours. They thought you had tried to run off again so they instructed the guard to search for you," she didn't need to clarify who 'they' were.

I swallowed, "Okay... you found me... now what? Are you going to drag me back?" I was only half kidding.

She hesitantly began to approach me, gauging my reaction carefully as she inched closer, her little feet carrying her lithe body across the cold, dark rooftop, until she was right next to me. She swiftly sat down two feet away from my scared body, her legs dangling off the edge, like mine.

"I wanted to talk to you, about..." she trailed off, knowing she didn't need to finish. About her torturing me and enjoying it.

"Okay... so talk," I muttered, still not knowing whether to stay and listen to her, or run the fuck away. I decided to give her a chance, and listen to what she had to stay before making a hasty retreat, a decision I may very well end up regretting.

"For you to understand what I did to you and how I could be so..." she struggled to find the right word.

"Casual about it?" I offered.

"Sure," she shrugged before continuing on, "When we woke up to this vampire life, I discovered that I had a gift to create an illusion of pain on anyone of my choosing, and my brother, Alec, had the ability to cut off every sense you have." I blinked. Illusion? Was that seriously all that was? It most definitely didn't feel like a stupid illusion alright. I felt like I had been chucked in heel for a few minutes.

"I need to tell you about when my brother, Alec and I, were human and what had happened to us to make us this way. She took a deep, unneeded, breath before she told me her story of how she became a vampire.

"My brother and I grew up in a small village together in England around 800 A.D." She was... she was over a thousand years old? Damn. It wasn't as long as the vampire kings but still, it was definitely impressive considering she looked only to be fourteen.

"Our parents were kind and caring towards us... but the rest of the village, not so much. Even before we were transformed, we were still quite gifted. Bad things would happen to the people who were unkind to us, and good luck followed those who were friendly. Eventually, they found us too frightening and condemned us to be burned at the stake." My eyes widened in horror, but she kept going, "But as we were burning, Aro had found us and managed to bite us just in time, before he ordered the slaughtering of the entire village."

"So... Aro just happened to be in the area having a stroll?"

She laughed. It kinda sounded like little bells, which just intensified her creepiness. "No, he saw us through a nomad's thoughts who passed through our village. He saw the potential we had and visited us personally. He decided to wait until we were older to come back and change us, but once he heard we were going to be burned at the stake he came running and saved us just in time. I owe my life to him. So that's why I have little to no respect for humans," she sneered as her eyes glowed brighter from her discontent, "and they're no better today, always trying to outdo one another and blow everyone up."

"Can't argue with that," I mumbled half-heartedly, before something struck me as odd. "Wait, what do you mean Aro saw you through some guy's thoughts?"

She blinked in shock, "You mean you don't know about Aro's ability?"

"I didn't realize you had abilities in the first place," I grumbled. Why was there so much to know and remember about the undead?

"Aro can read anyone's thought just by a single touch." I froze. But... I remember him touching my hand after I had been thoroughly tortured by the witch bitch... er, Jane. Did that mean...?

"Any touch?"

"Every touch," she corrected, "He can't help it nor can he turn it off. He can see a few decades into your life with just a second of skin to skin contact,"

"But he's touched me... so he knows every embarrassing thought I've ever had... great. Do I even want to know what the rest of them do?" I asked, already dreading the answer.

"Marcus and see the bonds between people, emotionally and physically. Caius doesn't have a gift, much to his displeasure, but he's the best strategist the Volturi has." Jane explained. "You already know what my brother and I can do, and Demetri, one of our elite guard members is the best tracker in the world, he could find anyone he wanted in the world. His gift is very useless for tracking down vampires who are trying to escape punishment. Felix, who's also another elite guard member, has a massive amount of strength. Besides Aro, Caius, and Marcus, he is the best fighter we have."

"Is that all?" The sarcasm was heavy in my voice.

She laughed again, "Just to name a few. There are more, but I don't want to overwhelm you."

"Good instinct," I whispered as the chilly air passed through me, freezing me to the bone.

A few minutes passed in silence as we sat, lost in our own thoughts as we looked to the sky.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly blurted out, making me jump.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she turned her head and looked me in the eye. She mean it, that much I could tell.

"Truce?" I offered as I thrust my hand towards her.

She blinked, "Um..." before she smiled, revealing her scary ass teeth. She gently took my hand in hers and gave it a firm shake.

"Truce," she repeated, the smile still plastered firmly on her face.

"Good... cool," I said awkwardly as I released her hand, lowering it back down to my side.

Another silence fell between us as we ran out of things to say to each other. I didn't expect to come to an unexpected truce with her. She still scared me, and rightly so, but at least I didn't have to sneak past her whenever I saw her roaming the halls. I would most definitely not call ourselves 'best friends' or anything, thought we were no longer enemies either, but more of... mutual acquaintances.

Maybe one day I could see myself being friends with her, but just not today, or even tomorrow. It's just... too soon. At the very least I could tolerate her presence and not faint from panic, like I wanted to do a few minutes ago.

I was no fool, I knew if it wasn't for my status of being their mate, she would be more than happy to torture me to death before ripping apart my dead corpse and draining me dry. After being burned at the stake could leave someone very bitter from the experience, and I don't think having more than a thousand years to let that anger and bitterness fester and grow, helped any. I'd probably be the same way though, bitter and angry, but I doubted that I had the heart, or stomach, to torture someone to death just because they were part of the same species that tortured me.

That's probably why I could see myself forgiving them in such a short time, I just wasn't the sort of person to hold a grudge against somebody, especially accidents, unless it was a truly horrendous crime. Torturing me? That was nothing compared to what they could do... like murder my family. Then, then I would never forgive them and probably try to kill them. But they haven't and I seriously doubt they would try something like that if they wanted me to accept the fact that I was supposed to be with them for... a while, or maybe even ever.

I shook myself out of my thoughts before reaching for my phone, flinching when the bright screen hurt my eyes. It was well past midnight.

I shivered as the cold air wrapped around in like a blanket, only it sucked away all the warmth in my body instead of replenishing it. I flinched in shock when I felt something thick being laid on top of me. Jane had given me her cloak after she realized I was cold.

"Thank you," I murmured as I wrapped around myself tighter.

"Your welcome."

After a few more minutes, when I couldn't stand the cold anymore and my eyelids kept falling, I decided to go back to the castle.

"Well," I sighed, clumsily clambering to my feet, "I'm gonna go back to the castle before those three work themselves up in a panic," I almost laughed at the mental imagine of the vampire kings becoming faint because I didn't come home at my curfew. "You coming?" I asked out of politeness more than anything. I shrugged off her cloak, wincing when the cold air it me again, before handing it back to her.

"I think... I think I'll stay here for a while longer," Jane smiled at me before turning back to the sky, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

"Kay," I mumbled, as I rubbed my eyes, heading for the ladder, "Goodnight," I yawned already half asleep as I climbed off the building, and began to stumble my way through the streets and back to the castle, making sure to turn myself invisible, just to be on the safe side.

Seriously, how long had I been gone? I asked myself I stumbled my way through Volterra, finding the place I had stolen the woman's phone and put it back into the cupboard next to a sack of apples.

After finding the entrance I began to stumble down the even fucking colder hallway until I came across their throne room. Before I opened the door, I heard loud, muffled voices through the door. They seemed to be arguing, or having a loud discussion, as my mother liked to call it when her and father were fighting, with each other.

I slowly cracked the door open and saw Aro and Caius face to face, both looking pretty pissed off at each other, while Marcus was sitting at the table on the far right hand side of the room, pinching the bridge of his nose as his two brothers continued squabbling on. To be honest, Aro and Caius were close enough to kiss, much to my amusement.

"Wow, we haven't even been mated for a week and you're already cheating on me... with yourselves," I snorted in amusement as their heads whipped around to face me. The relief that crossed their faces made me think I was the cause of such a panic.

"Should I leave you two alone to have some privacy and pretend I didn't see this to thicken the plot?" I was tired, cold and cranky, yes I was going to be little sarcastic.

"Uh..." I mumbled as I was suddenly embraced by Aro, my face pressed into his rock hard chest. His cold, rock hard chest. Very cold.

"Oh Catalina, I thought you had run off again," Aro cooed as he released me, only to cradle my face in his hands. His cold, cold hands. Oh yeah, he can read my thoughts, can't he?

Bed. Please. Now. Tired. Need nap.

"Of course darling, you've had a long day," he murmured as he swept me up his arms, causing me to squeal in shock and wrap my arms around his neck so he wouldn't drop me. Then we were running.

The freezing air whipped past my face as he and his brothers gracefully ran through so many corridors it made my head spin, before coming across a set of oak doors. As soon as they opened I recognized the place I had woken up in this morning. Their room. Had it really only been this morning that I was ready to flee this dreaded place?

I glanced, longingly at the door that held the bathroom. I could really use a shower, but I was way too tired to clean myself; all I wanted to do was fall into the comfy bed and sleep for the next decade, maybe even two.

Aro carried me over to it, much to my relief, and let me fall in the softest bed I had ever touched. I felt them removing my shoes before the covers were pulled over me. As soon as my head hit one of the many pillows, I was out in seconds.

Another day down, another to come.

 **A/N: So, what do you think about Jane's talk with Cat? I decided not to make Jane an enemy to Cat, mostly because I feel like Cat deserves a break from all the drama, for a while at least, and let her have her time with the kings and bond with them a bit.**

 **Let me know what you want to see happen next in your wonderful reviews guys, and thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter! They mean the world to me. :)**

 **I will see you next time! Have a fantastic day guys!**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	11. Boring Old Vampires

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 11: Boring Old Vampires**

"Catalina,"

A deep, husky voice purred in my ear, making me shiver as I pulled the covers closer to me. I think it was Marcus.

"Five more minutes," I whined burying my face into the soft pillow beneath my head. Just as sleep was about to pull me under again, another annoyingly sexy voice decided to chime in.

"Darling, you've been asleep for fourteen hours,"

Did Aro just say fourteen hours? Wow, that was almost a new record for me. But I still felt dead. My limbs were heavy and difficult to move and my eyelids were glued shut. My mind was sluggish and slow and I just wanted to sleep for another year.

"Then let your queen sleep for fourteen more," I begged rolling over, and reaching behind me, my fingers finding purchase on one of the many spare pillows and I slammed it over my head, hoping to block out their irritatingly hot voices so I could go back to sleep.

I squealed when someone picked me up and then I was on the couch... in someone's lap. I slowly turned my head and glared at Caius, who just innocently smiled back, as if he hadn't just ripped me from my own personal heaven, aka their bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm up. Jesus, and I thought mother was pushy," I grumbled, aggravatingly blowing a piece of my hair back from my hair, which probably looked like a birds nest right now.

After prying Caius's arms off my waist with threats of peeing on him, I stumbled into the bathroom and stripped down naked before climbing into their luxurious shower.

I sighed as the hot water pounded down my back and caressed my calves, deliciously burning me from the outside inwards as it wrapped me in a cocoon of warmth. It was always so cold in this castle, it was nice to have the warmth return to my body, even if it was only for a few minutes.

The burning water ran over my face, waking up my sluggish brain and freeing it from the grasp of sleep. But as I fully woke up, the conversation with Jane last night flashed through my mind.

 _Aro can read anyone's thought just by a single touch._

I felt _very_ uncomfortable with the fact that Aro knew every single thought I've ever had, and he saw all my private moments with my parents... and lovers. Jane told me he couldn't control it, but even if he could and he purposely violated my memories, bitching to him about it, for the lack of better word, would only end up with the both of us upset at one another. But if he did it on purpose then we would be having words with each other. Did I like the fact that Aro knew me better than I knew myself? No, not even slightly. But I wasn't going to go and get upset at him about it; what's done is done and nothing I say will change that. Besides, it wasn't like I could avoid touching him for... who knows how long. As long as he doesn't go around revealing my inner most private thoughts and memories to everyone, then I could learn to live with having him know everything I've been thinking since I could think... but it might take a while.

With all thoughts of Aro's mind reading ability pushed aside, I was really surprised that Jane sought me out to... apologize to me for what she did. I feel like I understand her better knowing what a bunch of ignorant humans did to her and her brother, Alec was it? Being burned at the stake when she was just a kid, that must have had a lasting impression on her, which I guess resulted in her joy at torturing my kind. From the brief seconds I had been in her presence before last night, I took her to be a very prized and worshiped vampire, giving her gift. So I assumed she was a little bit of a bitch and arrogant and all that. Maybe she was and maybe she wasn't, but underneath all that, she was still just a little kid who'd been shoved into this life without her consent, though to be fair, I don't think many vampires had been given a choice whether they wanted to become an immortal blood sucking demon. Still, I understand her side better than I did a day ago. I hoped I never pissed her off though, she still scared the fuck out of me. The only person I would condemn to her pain would be the bastard that my parents killed and put them on the wanted list for first degree murder. Too bad he was already dead.

I forgot how long I just stood there, letting the burning water dance across my pale skin, turning it a bright pink. I felt... peaceful. Since I came to Volterra and stumbled into their lives and began this roller coaster of horror, I finally feel like everything is okay now, everything's worked itself out and I kinda, sorta, semi know where I'm going in life, and I'm kinda... happy now.

A knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts.

"Cat? Are you alright sweetheart?"

Was I alright? A smile slowly stretched across my face as I realized, yes, yes I was. I was finally alright. I let out a little laugh as I thought that. I'm alright, I'm really alright. Finally.

"I'm more than alright, Caius." I called back as I raised my arms above my head and let the water rush over me, watching as my worries and fears slid down my body and fell into the drain. "I'm happy," I giggled as I twirled around childishly.

 **~CKTC~**

The three of them shared a look, each had their own smile blooming across their face when they heard her laugh, a genuine, happy laugh. The atmosphere had never felt more light when they heard her proclaim her happiness through the closed door. The most feared vampire kings had been afraid.

They had been terrified that Cat would never accept their mating bond and would live a life full of misery of pain and regret, but to hear her say she was happy, it gave them hope that they could have a fantastic future together, but only after they made it up to her for what happened in the throne room. But they would happily spend the rest of their lives on their knees asking for forgiveness if it meant her happiness. Maybe when Jane had approached Cat, disobeying their direct orders to stay clear of her, it had helped her take a step in the right direction.

After their breathtaking mate stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothes and hair neatly brushed, a beaming smile on her face as she sauntered along, the kings followed her like the little lost puppies they really were in her presence, melting at the sight of her smile.

 **~CKTC~**

"So what is it you really do around here?" I asked amused as I flipped through one of the books on the table in front of me.

"We uphold the law and punish those who break it," Caius said.

I snickered to myself, "Is that it? And in between punishing the guilty party, you just sit here and read really old ass books? My god, you guys are boring,"

"We are not boring," Caius defended half-hardheartedly, looking offended.

I snorted, "You are so,"

The doors burst open as soon as the last syllable left my mouth, one of the guard members came striding through the door.

"Oh spoke too soon," I sang as he hurried over to us, bending down to whisper something in Aro's ear, to quick and soft for me to listen in, sadly. What? I was nosy and proud.

I watched as Aro frowned, waving the guard away with the flick of his wrist, before murmuring something to his brothers.

"The Cullens?" Caius questioned, looking a bit on the grump side.

"Yes, it appears they're here to show Isabella's transformation into immortality as proof that they've upheld the law." Aro murmured a frown on his face as he swiftly closed his large book setting it back on table. I remembered a few days ago when I first arrived here, they were talking about someone named Bella and her being turned, which I now knew was about turning into a vampire.

I raised my hand like I was in school and I was waiting for the teacher to call on me.

"Catalina?" Marcus asked me sarcastically.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, completely lost on who this Isabella was and why she was important.

"Just some coven that had broken the law and exposed our secret to a human." Caius said casually, like that was something they heard everyday, well, they probably did to be honest. "The last time they were here, we demanded she be turned of killed by the end of next year. It seems like they've lived up to their end of the deal. They're here to prove her transformation and without further provocation we'll have to let them go," he sneered.

"I'm guessing you're not a fan then?" I asked rhetorically.

Caius opened his mouth, looking quite prepared to give an oral presentation of why he despised them when Marcus cut in.

"They do not follow our usual diet of human blood,"

I perked up slightly. I didn't know there was an alternative to drinking humans? At my curious expression, Marcus elaborated.

"They drink from the blood of animals, and as a result they are physically weaker than us, and their eyes are more of a golden brown hue than a maroon red," he explained.

My mouth dropped open, "They killed Bambi's mom?!" I asked incredulously, "Kill the fuckers," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest, pouting like a little kid.

Aro laughed at my little pouting session, as he stood from his seat, raising his hand to caress my still pouting cheek. "Don't worry, darling, most of our kind find their 'diet' revolting. Actually, as far as I know, the only other coven that shares their taste for animals blood is a coven up in Alaska." I still didn't like it. What did Bambi and Thumper ever do to them?

I looked up and all three of their heads were facing the door. "What?"

"I think it would be best if you waited for us in our room, dear," Marcus suggested, rising from his seat and gracefully making his way over to me, taking one of my hands and lifting me up from my seat.

"Aw, can't I stay here?"

"I think it would be best to handle this alone, this time." After seeing me pout Caius was quick to promise me, "Perhaps, next time?" he offered as Marcus began to gently tug me towards the door.

"Fine," I playfully huffed, not really all that put out. "I'll go back to your room and miss all the fun, thus solidifying my conclusion that you guys are old and boring," I sang as I hopped through the door and started making my way through the many twists and turns of the corridor. I think I had memorized the way from the throne room back to our room, but we'll see in a few shorts minutes whether I was actually paying attention or not.

"Yes!" I whispered to myself, doing a little dance as I found the room with no problem. I was getting better at this... I think.

After shutting the doors behind me, I walked over to the couch, collapsing on it as I reached inside my pocket and pulled out a cellphone Aro had given me to stay in contact with my mother. My throat had closed up when he handed it to me. It was nice to see they really did care about me.

"Catalina?" My mother picked up on the first ring.

"Hi mom,"

We talked for an hour, about nothing in particular, while I waited for those stupid Bambi killers to go. Dad had pissed off mom again and was on couch, their dog had ripped up the carpet in the dining room, and mom had almost burned down the kitchen with her failed cooking attempt. Don't get me wrong, my mom was a great cook... when she stuck to things she could make, but when she started experimenting in the kitchen... run. It also turns out that mom and dad had found a stray dog in their shed and decided to keep him sometime after I had left. So, yeah, just another typical day for them. I sighed, leaning back against the couch as I listened to her drone on and on about how everything that had happened since I had left.

But I loved every second of it.

 **A/N: So, I'll admit, this wasn't the most exciting chapter ever, but Catalina had realized that she's coming to terms with what fate has decided for her and is starting to enjoy herself. I tried to give her some bonding time with the kings, but I'm not to sure how that turned out so let me know what you guys think.**

 **Also, let me know what you what Catalina and the kings to do next. I kinda need some ideas as to what they should do to bond with each other. Maybe going to an opera, or something like that possibly?**

 **Happy Thanksgiving everyone! And if you don't celebrate it, then I just hope you had a wonderful day! Thank you guys so much for all the support you've given me! It really means alot to me!**

 **If you see any mistakes let me know, I hope you have a fantastic day and I will see you guys later!**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	12. Such Rude Guests

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 12: Such Rude Guests**

"We're going where?"

"To the opera,"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

I gave Aro a suspicious look, which he ignored as he purposefully strode to our closet. The opera? I've never been to an opera before. I've been to a few concerts, but I doubted people at opera's scream their throats raw while simultaneously going deaf from the loud volume of the music.

"What brought this on then?" I asked him as I followed him into the very spacious closet.

"Well," Aro paused, his hands, which had been swiftly flipping through the massive amount of dresses on the rack, stilled as he thought of an answer. "I just thought you could use a night out,"

I blinked at him, then I started laughing, much to his obvious confusion. "You are the king of the vampire race and have been for thousands of years, and you think I deserve a night out? I've been here, what? Two weeks?"

"One week and four days," he corrected.

"Right, and I deserve a night off from following you guys around the castle as you tend to your duties?" I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighed, "I was hoping to spend some time alone with you," he admitted, looking at me from under his eyelashes, making my breath catch in my throat as I fell into his bloody red eyes.

I had been here for almost two weeks and I started to notice how often I found myself attracted to them, more than just a physical level, although that was still there too, but more on an emotional level. I... I didn't really know what to think about that.

"Like a date?" I asked in shock. Well to be fair, vampire or not, they're still men, and men only tend to think about one thing.

"Only if you wanted it to be," he rushed out quickly, looking a bit frazzled.

A slow smile stretched across my lips, "You know," I began, really enjoying the look of vulnerability on his face, "If you wanted to take me out on a date... all you had to do was ask." I finished, coughing to hide my laughter when his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Catalina," I glared at him, they still called me that occasionally. But I'll admit, it was kinda starting to grow on me... just a little. "Cat," he hastily corrected, "Will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the opera tonight?"

Might as well, "Sure," the word was barely out of my mouth before Aro had wrapped his arms around me, pressing my head into his chest. His head ducked down until it was level with my ear.

"Thank you, darling," he cooed, sending his scent wafting into my face. Asshole. He knew what that did to me. Mostly because he was touching my bare arms and could hear my thoughts. Asshole, I repeated for emphases.

He just laughed, his chest, which was still pressed to mine, rumbled. He released me, only to yank a dress off the rack and push it into my arms. "You better get dressed then, my love. The opera begins in a few hours," before striding out.

"A dress? Come on!" I whined, not wanting Aro to see me in a dress. "Can't we just pretend I'm a guy and we're a madly in love gay couple?" I hollered after him. I heard Caius burst out laughing in the bedroom. I wondered how long he had been there.

I sighed, looking at the dress in my hands. It was a beautiful midnight black, the color reminded me of Aro's gorgeously long hair, flared from the waist that went all the way down to the bottom which seemed to end just before my knees. Knowing them, this was the most expensive piece of clothing I had ever touched.

It wasn't that I didn't like dresses, it's just that, I felt very self conscious in front of them. I never cared for what people thought about my appearance, but when I was with them, I just had this urge to look aesthetically pleasing to them. But at the same time I felt very comfortable around them, like I could walk around naked, not that I ever planned to do that, ever, before them, not even batting an eye at the thought. I've mostly just been wearing pairs of skinny jeans and white t-shirts with a flannel button up shirt I would leave unbuttoned I had bought from a clothing store in Volterra. But as I looked at this dress, I felt very intimidated, like I wasn't worthy enough for this.

I mentally slapped myself, I was fucking Catalina Cynthia, cringe, Brandon and I wasn't about to let a stupid dress intimidate me because I might actually feel sexy in it. Fuck it, what is wrong with me? Just put on the stupid dress and look at yourself in the mirror and tell yourself how hot you are.

Never had I had this problem before. I've always loved myself and all my little flaws, like the stretch marks across the tops of my thighs, and the soft fat on my hips and belly, and the acne scars I had on my face from my awkward teenage years, full of drama and breakouts. But now I was a self conscious wreck. Damn, it's like being a teenager all over again. Well, I was acting as horny as one when I was around the three of them. I took of my comfortable clothing, cringing when the cold air wrapped around me. Seriously they had to get a heater sometime down the line before I froze to death.

I snorted in laughter as I pulled the thing over my head. I was in a vampire's castle and the thing that finally killed me, wasn't the blood thrifty vampires, but the cold air.

"I am so lame," I muttered to myself as I fixed the piece of clothing on me before walking up to the end of the closet to the full body mirror.

See? I don't look so bad. I fixed my hair, running my fingers through the long locks, wincing when I pulled out a few hairs. The dress clung around my bust, emphasizing the size of my breasts, before flaring out at the waist, leaving my legs exposed from the knees down.

Hm, I looked really hot in this. I preened myself in front of the mirror for a few more minutes, occasionally throwing myself a compliment to help boost my confidence. Once I was done, I smiled at my reflection before blowing myself and kiss and grabbing my shoes, shoving my feet into them before striding out of the closet.

"There you are, my love. I was wondering if you had gotten lost-" Aro looked up, his hand fiddling with the cufflink on his wrist, only to freeze, breaking off mid sentence as he looked at me. I smirked at him.

"What?" I asked him innocently as I flounced up to him, fixing his crooked bow tie.

I had to admit, I was having a hard time not staring at him as well. He looked so fucking dapper in that suit of his. Dapper. Dammit, they were rubbing off on me.

"You look..." Aro struggled to find the words as his eyes trailed over my body, over my bust, paying special attention to my breasts, going all the way down to my legs, before climbing back up to my eyes again.

He seemed to have composed himself as he smiled at me, offering me his arm. I slipped mine through his as he guided me out of the room. I threw a quick wave to Caius, and Marcus who had appeared when I was still in the closet.

"Have fun darling," Caius called, as he shamelessly watched my ass as I walked off.

"You look ravishing," Aro crooned into my ear. "But I have to ask... you wearing your converse?"

"What? They're comfy... and they match the dress," I glanced at my black chucks as Aro led me through the hallways.

He just chuckled, patting my hand as we reached the doors. When we stepped outside my skin nearly froze off. It didn't help that the sun was already down. Aro quickly ushered me into the waiting car when he saw me shiver, and as soon as I was settled into the soft, leather seats with my seat belt firmly wrapped around me, we were off. I boldly leaned my head on Aro's shoulder, watching the scenery pass through us from the window as the heat blasted from the air conditioner, brushing against my face like a warm blanket.

"How far away is it?" I mumbled as I closed my eyes, my head still comfortably resting against my date's shoulder.

"Not far," he murmured, before I felt his free hand softly stroke my hair, "Sleep," he encouraged me, "I'll wake you when we arrive," I didn't need to be told twice.

I didn't dream as I fell asleep, instead, I relived what happened a week ago, with the Cullens. I had gotten bored of waiting around, so instead I wandered out of the room in search of the exit; my stomach hadn't stopped rumbling since I ended the phone call with my mother.

I turned the corner and almost smacked into someone. I stumbled back as I took in the three faces before me, the blonde haired guy I had almost just ran into, a brunette looking at me with a pained look on her face, and a... pixie like girl, with short black hair, sticking up in all directions.

"Uh," was the only thing I could think of saying. I could tell by their normal clothes and lack of Volturi pendant swinging from their necks that they were not part of the guard. And their eyes were really weird, instead of seeing red glowing eyes, they had soft honey ones... hang on, were these the Cullen's the kings were talking about?

Suddenly, one of the guard members had suddenly appeared in front of me, blocking my view of them, his arms slightly spread, protecting me from the people in front of me.

"You need to leave," he demanded. I think his name was... Demetri. He was the tracker Jane told me about, yesterday.

"Who's she?" the brunette asked, her eyes narrowed as she looked me up and down, a look of disdain on her face. "Another receptionist?"

"Excuse me?" Who the hell did this chick think she was?

"Bella," the pixie tried to warn her companion tugging her backwards, away from the angry vampire guard. "That's not their receptionist, that's Aro, Caius, and Marcus's mate," she hissed.

Her eyes widened in shock and little disgust, "She's mated to all three of them? That's sick."

A flash of pain stabbed me in the heart when I registered her words. That made me incredibly angry and hurt to hear her disregard my relationship with them like that.

"Hey!" I snapped, royally pissed off, "Do you want to say that to my face lady?!"

"Being in love with three men isn't natural," this bitch fired off at me, while her two companions tried to get her to back off.

"Oh! I'm so fucking sorry, so killing Bambi is? Being a fucking vampire is natural?!" I shouted, my blood boiling. What was with her?

How was my relationship with them any of her business in the first fucking place? Fuck her, she didn't know jack shit. Yet she was the one that willingly became a vampire for some dude.

"What is going on here?!" A very familiar and angry voice shouted down the corridor as I heard three sets of footsteps hurrying to us. There was no better timing, Caius, thank you.

I smirked when I saw all three of their faces pale, even further than their already snow white skin when they heard the shout of an angry vampire.

I couldn't help but taunt her as my mates grew closer, "Oh, I'm sorry, what was that? Do you want to repeat how sick and unnatural our relationship is to them, or should I do it for you?"

"What do you think you're doing?" Aro hissed as he replaced Demetri's stance of being in front of me as he bared his teeth threateningly at them. "Have you no respect for your own queen?!" he roared. I was not going to lie, I was turned on by this display of power all three of them were emanating.

Caius slowly walked up behind Bella, reaching down and grasping her by the throat, her muffled gasp barely managed to escape as he picked her up a few inches of the ground and turned her to face him; all the while Marcus held the blonde and pixie back from interfering.

"Do you think my love for my mate is unnatural?" he asked in a falsely calm voice.

She frantically shook her head back and forth, well, as much as she could considering Caius's grip on her was extremely tight looking.

"Do you think my relationship with my queen is sick?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Then by all means, tell me what you were trying to say? Hm?"

She grabbed at his hand and tried to pry it off, but it didn't budge an inch.

He forcibly turned her head towards me, my green eyes connected with her honey ones. "Do you see her? That is Catalina Cynthia Brandon, _your queen_. Whom you will treat with the utmost respect or I will rip your useless little head off and stab it on a pike!" The false calm was gone and now it was all storm.

I saw the pixie frown in the corner of my eye. She was looking right at me, as if my face held a puzzle and she was trying to solve it. My eyes connected with hers and her face froze with shock. What was her problem?

Caius let Bella drop to the ground, "Get out," he snarled.

Marcus released his hold on the other two. Bella ran as soon as she got to her feet, but the other two hesitated, each for different reasons. The pixie was looking at me with the same expression of shock on her face, while the blonde guy tried to talk with Aro.

"Aro, please we didn't mean any harm to her-"

"Carlisle, because of all our years of friendship, I will let you go this once, but if this happens again, I will not be so lenient," he grabbed this Carlisle and Alice and forcefully pushed them away. They took the hint and ran off.

The power that those three just demonstrated me, had me in a slight bit of shock and awe. I always assumed that they had their guard to protect them, because they were royalty and needed the protecting. But I realized then and there that they were more than capable of taking care of themselves... and me. I blinked in shock. They had defended me against those guys, and one of them apparently had been a friend of there's for a really long time. It made my throat close up in emotion, when I realized how much they did actually care to keep me safe. They managed to earn some form of forgiveness for the display that just went on here.

I let out an awkward cough, mainly trying to clear my throat of these stupids emotions, "You know when I said you guys were boring? I was wrong," I admitted, smiling when the kings laughed with me.

Then after we had gone back to our room, Aro had informed me that the girl that was with Carlisle and Bella, this Alice, was my great great grandmother's sister, Mary Alice Brandon. So that girl was my great great aunt. Awesome. I was the fucking niece to a vampire this whole damn time.

Vampires just seemed to gravitate around me for some reason. I didn't appreciate it.

"Catalina," a soft voice cooed in my ear as I frowned, trying to figure out where it was coming from. I suddenly remembered where I was, "We're here," Aro's breath washed over my face, jolting me back into reality as I sat up groggily, frowning as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

Wait, we weren't even in the car anymore. We were sitting in a really nice looking booth on the couch. Was I still dreaming? Aro must have carried me in the opera place when I had still been asleep. I felt his chilly hand gently pet my hair as I came back to my senses.

"The shows starting," he whispered in my ear, as he shifted a little closer to me.

I leaned forward eagerly as the red curtain came up and the actors and singers stepped on stage.

 **A/N: Well, now Cat knows she's Alice's niece. What did you think of the little conflict I added between the Cullen's and Catalina? Let me know in your amazing reviews!**

 **See any mistakes, point them out and I will see you guys next time!**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	13. Jealousy and Attraction

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 13:** **Jealousy and Attraction**

Within the first few minutes, I was completely blown away. The man's deep voice complimented the woman's high, soprano voice exceptionally. It was mesmerizing to watch as they told a beautiful love story through the art of singing opera. But the woman was definitely my favorite.

She was stunning to watch as her perfectly painted red round mouth produced the highest of notes, caressing me with her voice as she sang me at the highest of highs, while the man sang to the lowest of lows.

I could practically feel my eyes glaze over as I watched her beautifully full figure prance around on stage, while her blonde hair tumbled down her back, her curls bouncing with every step of her graceful body. If I didn't know any better, I would have said she had the grace of a vampire with the way she moved her body, like a predator I would happily be seduced by. I barely paid attention to the rest of the story, my sole attention trained on her. She was a siren and I was but one of her willingly sailors, ready to crash my ship into the rocks as I stared into her brilliant hazel eyes.

In the back of my mind I heard Aro huff, but dismissed it as I leaned forward to hear her beautiful voice fill the stage.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aro's hand clench. I wondered what his problem was. Didn't he bring us here to have a good time? Didn't he appreciate the story unfolding before us with their astonishing voices, reaching pitches and depths I knew not existed?

"What's wrong?" I asked him, but my eyes didn't stray from the stage, not wanting to miss a second of the performance.

"Nothing my love, I'm just glad you're enjoying the show... so much," Aro lied through his pearly white teeth. Something was bothering him.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He was sitting stiff as a board as he glared at the stage, his left hand curled into a fist, but his right was still resting on my arm. Oh... oh! Suddenly it hit me, I knew exactly what was happening.

I sighed, I was torn in between watching this magnificent creature in front of me... or paying attention to the opera. That got his attention. His head whipped around to face me.

"Are you... truly jealous because I like the lead singer?" I asked in him disbelief, already knowing that was exactly the case crossing my arms over my chest, not wanting him to read my thoughts at the current moment.

He sighed, bowing his head, "I am," he admitted, looking ashamed, "I know you would never act on your slight crush but..." Aro trailed off, struggling to find the words. "I can't help but feel envy as you look at her in a way you've never looked at us."

Wha... what? In my shock, I turned back to the stage, not paying it any attention whatsoever, just needing to get my thoughts together.

Aro thought that I wasn't... attracted to him or his brothers like the way I was to the girl on stage, or any other of my lovers, I was guessing, like Willow. I did admire their physical attributes from time to time but I never really thought about my attraction to them, not wanting to think about it really. I felt disturbed that I was attracted to the undead, but my views on them have changed slightly since two weeks ago. I never took the time to see how beautiful they all were, mostly because I was either trying to escape or trying to deal with the fact that this was going to be my life whether I liked it or not. I was attracted to the girl on the stage, I will admit that a hundred percent, but has it ever crossed my mind to act on that minimal desire? Not even slightly, just because I had... mates didn't mean I was blind to someone else's beauty. But she was... nothing compared to them.

I turned back to Aro to see he was staring straight ahead, looking indifferent. But I knew better. I could see the disappointment and sadness written all over his face. I had to do something about that. I had to let him know that I was completely attracted to him and his brothers in every way, even if I tried to deny that.

But I didn't know how. I suppose I could just touch him and let him hear it, but it seemed like a cheap way to express it to him, like a get out of an emotional awkward situation by just having him read my thoughts kinda way. It felt wrong. No. I had to express it another way.

I was forgetting one thing though, I was absolutely horrible with confessing my feelings to someone, because I've never had someone to confess feelings for. Sure there was Willow, but we both knew our relationship was mostly physical and we could read each other like a book, we knew how we felt without ever having to express the words out loud. Besides, this was different than a simple human relationship drama, I was the fucking queen of this stupid vampire race and I didn't know how to express my feelings for him without sounding like a moron.

I could always... no, nope. I didn't have the confidence to try that... or did I? I took another look at Aro's face. Jesus Christ, he looks like someone just kicked him in the nuts while simultaneously telling him Christmas was canceled. I had to... right now it was my only choice. Please, whoever the hell is out there, don't let me fuck this up.

"Aro," I murmured, shifting my body so it was facing towards his. He turned and looked at me, his eyes still had that hateful look of indifference to mask his pain.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I took that split second to strike. Without thinking twice, I threw myself at him and pressed my lips against his cold, icy ones.

Aro froze for only the tiniest of seconds before his lips began moving against mine. I whimpered when he opened his mouth and scraped his teeth against my bottom lip. I had never felt this with anyone I had ever kissed before. Not even close. God this was amazing. I reached up and tangled both my hands into his jet black hair, threading my fingers through the strands.

I was kissing a fucking vampire lord. Life goals everybody, life goals.

Aro chuckled against my lips as he heard my thoughts, before wrapping his arm around my waist and lifting me up and onto his lap, without even breaking our kiss. I threw my legs on either side of him, straddling him as I leaned into him more, needing to feel him against me.

In the back of my mind I could vaguely hear the opera still going on, but I didn't give a single fuck. That woman on the stage was nothing to Aro, especially as he gently slid his tongue between my closed lips, and began exploring my mouth. She could never, would never live up to what I had with Aro and his brothers. Not even slightly.

I moan in desperation as his tongue rubbed against my own. I pushed at him, until he got the message to lay down on the couch, leaving me on top.

Regretfully, I had to break the kiss to catch my breath, but that didn't stop him from connecting his mouth to the base of my neck, lightly scraping his teeth over my pulse point, before he began licking my neck, making me moan louder, causing a flush of wetness to appear in my underwear. I jumped in shock when Aro snarled as his eyes darkened. Oh my god, could he smell my...? His nostrils flared as he sucked in a deep breath, before reattaching his lips to my neck. That was a yes.

"Aro," I whimpered as he kissed and licked my neck. How in the name of god did I manage to go almost two weeks without even kissing one of them?

I rocked on top of him, desperate for release as I pulled his head back and connected our mouths again, our tongues battling for dominance. I cried into his mouth when my hips brushed up against his erection. Apparently, Aro was enjoying our heated make out session as much as I was. I brushed up against his erection again, perhaps even more. I could hear the performer's voice grow in pitch as our kissing got even more heated and faster. My head was fuzzy from the lack of oxygen getting to my brain and the feeling of Aro's lips on mine.

My god, I felt like a slut... and I was loving every fucking second of it.

I moaned when Aro's hands traveled downwards. Apparently, that was the only form of communication I was capable at the current moment.

His hands grasped at my hips pulling down onto him again, a gasp erupting from my throat as I brushed up against his erection, yet again. Eventually, we found a rhythm and I was steadily rocking my hips onto him, over and over again, his hardness pressing into my clitoris, making me cry and whine as the pleasure spread throughout my body.

I frowned when I heard clapping ringing in my ears. Why was there clapping? But when Aro reached up and squeezed my ass, my mind snapped back to what we were currently doing.

I was dry humping a vampire king. I was definitely not expecting us to go as far as we have, but I do not regret this.

Without warning, Aro flipped us over so I was the one of the bottom. I held back a smirk. Of course the vampire lord wanted to be on top, how predictable.

I bit my lip, hard, when he sharply thrust his hips against mine. I panted as I felt my pleasure climbing at a dangerous rate. If he kept this up, I was gonna...

He pressed his lips against mine again, before reaching down and gently cupping my breasts in his hands while his hips kept the steady rhythm. I wrapped my legs around his waist as I felt my climax approaching at an alarming rate. I desperately pulled his face down to mine, our lips connecting as I struggled to contain the pleasure I was feeling.

I started whimpering and whining like a dog as I started bucking my hips into his, as my climax neared. Just a little more and...

The door to our private box opened suddenly, causing us to break apart in panic. But it was only one of the attendants standing there with wide eyes. What was she...? I took a quick glance to see the theater was empty.

Shit.

That's what that clapping noise was, the show had ended.

She let out this awkward squeak as she quickly realized what we had been getting up to before hastily closing the door.

I groaned, letting my head fall back against the pillows. Was I regretting letting this grow out of hand and humping my vampire king into oblivion? Nope. Not even close. I was so fucking sexually frustrated now, it was unfair.

"Cock blocked by a stupid attendant," I grumbled as I stood up on shaky legs, trying to fix my crumpled and crooked dress.

"Cat, I'm... I'm so sor-" I pressed my lips against his to stop him from apologizing. Shut up, I thought at him, the only thing I regret was not getting to finish.

He chuckled against my lips, breaking apart to look me in the eyes, "Maybe next time," he murmured before sweeping me up in his arms and carrying me back to the car while I daydreamed about next time.

 **~CKTC~**

"Have fun?" Caius smirked at us as we stepped back into our room. His eyes roamed the two of us, taking in our disheveled appearance and wrinkled clothing, making his smile grow. I still didn't understand how the three of them were so casual about having to share me with the other two. I knew if I saw some bitch trying to take one of them I would go bonkers. Maybe it's a vampire thing?

Marcus looked up from the book he was reading to greet us, only to snort with laughter. "How was the show? That is, if you even paid attention," he chuckled.

"Stupid cock blocking attendant," I muttered under my breath as I made my way to the bathroom, wanting to freshen up before going to bed. I could still hear their laughter even after I had closed the door.

I was in desperate need of a very, very cold shower tonight if I planned on getting any sleep.

 **A/N: Well... I honestly didn't expect them to take it that far, but Catalina insisted with all her wild hormones and everything. So, how did you like the little 'hump fest' they had going on brought on by Aro's jealousy and insecurity?**

 **And on another note, oh my fucking god guys. This story made it to a hundred reviews! Thank you so much, I treasure each and every one of them dearly! Thank you from the bottom of my heart, I'm so happy!**

 **Let me know if they're any mistakes, and as always, I will you see next time! Thank you so much my lovely little ducklings!**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	14. Cheater at Chess

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 14: Cheater at Chess**

"Checkmate,"

I stared at the pieces on the board in complete shock. Caius had _dominated_ me... in just twenty moves no less! That was just insulting. I thought I was good at chess.

"Remind me not to play with you again," I mumbled as I tried to figure out what went wrong.

Damn, Jane wasn't kidding when she said Caius was possibly the best strategist in the world.

"Cheater," I said to him, watching in amusement as the smile fell right off his face.

He scoffed, looking baffled, "I did not cheat!" he exclaimed.

"Cheater," my own amusement growing as Caius got more and more agitated.

"How did I cheat?" he challenged me, raising one of his blonde eyebrows at me.

"You're too old," I announced cockily.

He didn't look amused.

"I'm what?" he deadpanned.

"You. Are. Too. Old." I repeated, dragging out each word to emphasis it.

"What does my age have to do with a game of chess?" Caius asked incredulously, throwing his hands in the air... like he just don't care... no, no Cat, don't, don't do that ever again.

"Easy, you have too much experience while I have too little, therefore you're cheating by playing against me," I declared.

He huffed, "I am not old,"

"You are so old... and a cheater," I countered. He growled at me. If I had been anyone else, I probably would've pissed myself, but I just found it incredible adorable, which I wisely knew if I said out loud that actually would be the death of me.

I couldn't hold it. I started laughing. I would have never thought Caius would get so worked over my calling him old and a cheater. Oh, I had to do that more often.

After a few minutes I had calmed down enough to see him still glaring at me.

"Are you done laughing at me?"

"Are you done being a cheater?"

"I don't cheat!" Caius roared standing up very fast, startling me as his chair fell over.

Fuck.

I think this is the part where the angry vampire rips my head off, mate or not.

Before I could react he had grabbed me and tossed me on the bed.

"Oomph!" I cried as I fell into the soft pillows and blanket with a very annoyed vampire standing over me.

I stared at him with wide eyes as he crawled onto the bed, using his weight to pin me to the bed, though not uncomfortably hard, making it impossible for me to ever attempt to escape.

Once he was eye level with me, he ducked down and started licking my neck. Did these guys have a particular neck fetish or something?

"Am I a cheater, Catalina?" he whispered huskily as he pulled and nipped at my neck, relishing in my gasps and pants.

"Yes," I breathed. I let out a startled yell when Caius suddenly bit my neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but he definitely put pressure there for me to feel it.

He pushed his hips into mine, his long legs still pinning mine down, letting me feel his erection on my belly.

"Shit," I whimpered as I felt the massive bulge press against me. My underwear became damp as my body responded to his touch.

He roughly captured my lips with his own. When Aro had kissed me, he was soft and gentle with a touch of roughness, however, Caius, on the other hand, dominated me, much like he did in our chess game. He shoved his tongue inside my mouth commandingly, and I was fucking loving it. Without breaking apart from my lips, he tore off my fucking shirt and grabbed onto my breasts. Back at the opera, Aro had let me have some control, but here, Caius was all about controlling me, and nothing was turning me on more.

Grabbing my breasts in both of his hands, he started squeezing the soft mounds, making me whine as the pleasure sent sharp waves towards my clitoris. I bucked my hips into his, as much as I could considering I was still pinned down, looking for something to help ease the pressure in my nether region.

Caius broke away from the kiss, his dark eyes looking into mine, making my breath catch in my throat as I saw the pure, raw want in them.

"Am I still a cheater?" he asked again, his voice only becoming deeper.

"Yes," I whispered to him, watching with wide eyes as he reached down and shoved his hand down my pants, making me gasp as his cold touch seeped through my underwear towards my clitoris.

He watched the expressions on my face very carefully as he dipped his fingers into my underwear, making me whimper in excitement. Pushing away the pleasure for a second, a very very long second, I was touched he cared enough to make sure he wasn't making me uncomfortable.

One of the very reasons I generally prefer women, was how impatient, immature and demanding guys were. They didn't care about me or my well being or even if I wanted it or not, they just wanted their orgasm and I could fuck off. I know not every guy is like that, but from the ones I've met, I've just been generally disappointed with how they turned out.

But, these guys, undead or not, were definitely different. I was glad they hadn't brought up sex and hadn't pushed for it. I could tell they were attracted to me, but they held back their urges because they didn't want to push me. I really appreciated all they had done for me, even if in the beginning they had accidentally ordered my torture and death. I had already forgiven them for it, but I had yet to say the words aloud, never finding the right time or place for it. But I had to do it soon, I didn't want them to think I would never forgive them for an accident. Besides, I think they learned their lesson anyway.

"Ah!" I suddenly cried out as Caius slipped a finger in my folds. That certainly brought me back from my thoughts. The cold of his finger and the heat from me made a delicious combination, one that had me biting my tongue to stop the noises from leaving my throat.

"Did I cheat at chess?" Caius asked, and with each word he stroked me up and down.

"Yes!" I wailed as I thrust my hips into his hand, desperately trying to find my release.

His thumb gently pressed down on my clitoris and I saw fucking stars.

I didn't care to stop the sounds coming from my throat as he slowly started circling my clitoris before he gently applied pressure to it and started rubbing. Everyone in the castle could probably hear us, but I would deal with that shame later, right now I was more focused on other pressing matters.

I reached up and grasped at his hair, crying and wailing as he rubbed me faster and faster, making me thrash my head back and forth like a caged animal. My heartbeat started racing, pounding away at my ribcage as my release approached. I roughly scratched my fingernails against Caius's head, not caring to be gentle, knowing I could never hurt him, in more ways than one.

He paused suddenly, making me glare daggers at him. If he fucking stopped now, I was going to lose my fucking shit. I was too turned on to be denied now.

"Did I cheat?" he repeated, his breath washing over me, making my head spin as he kept rubbing me, keeping me unpleasantly on the edge, waiting to fall off.

"No!" I finally caved. "No you didn't fucking cheat! I'm a sore fucking loser alright?! You won, I lost! Now I swear to god I will fucking end you if you don't let me cu-"

I was cut off abruptly as within a matter of seconds Caius had removed his hand from my pants, torn off said pants, and was currently laying between my open legs, his head inches away from my nether regions.

He looked at me, as if he was waiting for permission.

"Fuck yeah," was the only thing I could think of to say.

I moaned, grunted, cried and wailed as Caius used his tongue in the most sinful way to bring me higher and higher. Grinding my pelvis against his face, I reached down and tangled my hands into his hair, pressing him further into me, not wanting this pleasure to end. Willow had never made me feel this much pleasure the entire time I was with her, all those amazing moments combined.

"Ah, ah! Caius!" I cried his name when he dipped his tongue inside me, licking me from the inside out. Close. I was so fucking close.

Roughly pulling on his hair, I thrust my hips into his face again, wanting so badly to fall off the edge and finally have my release. Ever since that hump fest I had with Aro a few days ago, I have been so sexually frustrated that is wasn't funny, and that cold as ice shower did nothing! If something interrupted us now, I was going to kill someone, preferably the person who interrupted us in the first place.

I whimpered as the coil inside my lower belly became tighter than a drum. Oh god, I was almost there. Yes! Please! Just a little more...!

"Caius!" I wailed as my walls, finally, clenched together tightly as I felt the rush of pleasure course through me, reaching every inch as it rocketed through my body. I threw my head back, letting my eyes squeeze shut as my heart raced out of control as I continued to spasm around Caius's head, my whole body tensing as I came and finally released all the sexually tension inside me.

I was a whimpering mess as Caius gently unhooked my legs from around his neck, which I hadn't even realized I had wrapped around, before gently caressing my legs, kissing the soft fat on my thighs, waiting for me as I calmed down as much as I could.

I opened my eyes and watched as Caius got up from the bed. I whined in protest as he walked away, but he was back immediately with a damp cloth in his hand. He gently cleaned me up, washing away the sweat from my body, gently caressing my sensitive skin, before finally moving back to my nether regions and cleaning up the last spot on my body. I never would have known a sadist as him could be so gentle and loving with me.

My hips twitched away from his touch every time he laid the cloth on me, I was so fucking sensitive it wasn't funny. After he cleaned me up and put my underwear back on, he disposed of the cloth before returning to me.

He climbed into the bed with me, his cold body soothing my overheated flesh as I clung to him. I tugged on his shirt, wanting to feel his skin on mine, and he obliged me, removing his shirt with a rip and carelessly tossing it away.

I laid my head on his chest, completely spent. If this was how every day was going to be for eternity, maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad after all.

Maybe I was moving too fast, maybe I was giving them access to my body too soon, maybe this was wrong on every level, but I wasn't to care about wrong or right as long as I was happy.

"So," I panted, trying to catch my breath, "We have definitely got to play chess again... considering you still cheated."

He scoffed, "As my memory serves correct, not minutes ago you were admitting you lost fair and square,"

"You're old, your memory must be going," I mumbled into his bare chest as I felt my eyes close. God I was so tired. I wonder why that is?

"Sweet dreams, my love,"

 **A/N: Well, aren't you glad I didn't cock block you guys again? Anyway, let me know how I did and thank you for your wonderful reviews!**

 **What do you want to see happen next? Let me know! See any mistakes, point 'em out and I'll see you next time! Have a lovely day!**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	15. Redheads Tangled in Vines

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 15: Redheads Tangled in Vines**

I held back a smile when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, gently hugging me from behind, pressing my body into theirs. I closed the book I was attempting to read and placed it back on the shelf in front of me, before twisting my body until I was staring right into a pair of brightly lit ruby eyes.

"Can I help you?" I deadpanned.

"Just admiring the view," he cooed, leaning down and pressing his soft, cold lips against mine for the briefest of seconds. He pulled back before I could get into it.

"There was something I wanted to ask you," he murmured as I reached up and kissed his neck. I hummed against his skin, letting him know I was listening.

"Do you like art?"

I pulled back, "I do," I confirmed, wondering where this was going.

"Well, there just so happens to be an art museum open tonight and I was wondering if you would like to go with-" I pressed my finger against his lips, stopping him mid sentence.

"Tonight?" he nodded against my finger, "Eight o'clock?" he nodded again. I smiled, reaching up and kissing him again.

"Great, I'll be waiting," I whispered in his ear before walking away, towards our room, wanting to prepare myself before I went on my second date.

 **~CKTC~**

I decided to wear my blue skinny jeans but with a white button up shirt and a gray vest, that wrapped snugly around my waist and bust. I tied the front half of my hair up, leaving the rest to fall down my back.

"Going somewhere?"

As I was preening myself in the mirror in the back of our closet, Caius had snuck up on me.

"Marcus is taking me to an art museum,"

He walked up behind me, grasping at my hips and pulling me back into him. I bit my lip to hold back my moan when I felt a certain something pressing into my ass. He smirked at me in the mirror, knowing exactly what he was doing to me.

Since we last played chess and... other things a few days ago, Caius had become a lot more touchy with me, and I wasn't exactly complaining. But, tonight was about my date with Marcus... no matter how tempted I was to jump in bed with him.

I hadn't had sex with any of them yet, and even though I had become physical with them, I didn't think I was quite ready to take that final step in our relationship. I had to be honest, the idea intimidated me quite a lot. To have sex with a man was something I've never done, let alone have sex with three men, and at the same time. Oh man. I was stressing myself out. The closest thing I've had to sex with them was with Caius after I accused him of cheating at chess.

Come to think of it, I had barely done anything with Marcus as of late. A few hours ago was when he and I first kissed. I hoped he didn't think I was ignoring him. I mentally sighed, this was so frustrating. I felt bad that I hadn't been spending more time with Marcus and getting to know him better. I guess that's why he approached me in the library and asked me on a date, so we could spend more time together. But then there was Caius, yeah we had our little fun moment after chess, but he and I have never gone on a date and I felt like I was neglecting him in that sense.

It was just all so complicated. I had to figure out a way to balance my time with all three of them so they wouldn't feel like I was prioritizing my time with one over the other, or worse, making them feel like I didn't want to spend time with them. Not to mention they were kings so most of their time would be to rule over their kind, making their free time dwindle down to almost nothing.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Caius breathed against my neck, breaking me away from my inner monologue.

"Nothing," I lied.

By the look on his face, he didn't buy it.

"Is there something bothering you, princess?" he asked concerned.

"Nope," I smiled, before gently untangling myself from his embrace. "But I have to get a move on, I don't want to be late for my date with Marcus,"

"I should hope not," I heard someone say from the other end of the closet.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered as I turned around to face Marcus, my eyes widening slightly as I took in his more than handsome appearance. He looked just as dapper in his black dress shirt and slacks as Aro did in his tuxedo.

I smiled at him as I happily skipped to his side, taking his arm in mine as he began leading me out of the closet.

"I want her home by midnight," I heard Caius teasingly call out to us as we exited the room. I giggled as we walked through the corridors, finding the exit with ease and escorting me to the car.

 **~CKTC~**

The ride was fairly short, much to my disappointment. Marcus and I had been talking about everything to anything. We both learned a lot about each other on the way here. He told me more about his gift of seeing bonds. He described the bond I shared with the three of them perfectly to me.

I gracefully stepped out of the vehicle after we arrived, grasping onto Marcus's offered hand as we walked into the museum. It was quite a pretty place, but my time spent in their castle made everything else dull and boring in comparison. But it was beautiful in it's own right. The floor were made of white marble, which made me cringe thinking about how long it must take the janitors of the place to keep it that way, and there were massive white pillars that connected to the roof all the way down to the floor.

We browsed the artwork, stopping every now and again when a certain piece would capture one of our eyes. But there was a specific painting that caught, and held, my attention. It was of a naked women with soft curves and beautiful luscious red hair that tumbled down her back, with her pale limbs tangled in vines of the jungle she was currently in, the way her back arched as the vines held up her body. It just... it made me think of myself, and the predicament I was in. I was the women in the painting hold on for dear life, and the vines were my connection with the three kings, each of them having a firm hold of me. She looked so lost and confused, and my heart ached along side of her. I was lost too. I didn't know what I was going but I was just trying to hold on and not fall.

Marcus noticed my intense focus of the painting, but didn't say anything, instead just letting me stare at the painting for as long as I liked, before I decided to, regretfully move on, knowing if I didn't leave then and there I doubted I ever would. It was a beautiful piece of artwork and I hoped the person lucky enough to buy that held as much as appreciation as I did for it.

"I'll be right back," Marcus whispered in my ear, kissing the side of my head before disappearing into the crowd, much to my confusion. Where was he going?

I sighed, turning back to the painting in front of me, but it was dull and boring compared to the women in vines. I took another glance at the painting from the corner of my eye, only for my heart to break a little. A red car had been placed on the very corner, the bold words mocking me from afar.

 _Sold._

Someone had bought the painting. Damn. It wasn't like I was considering buying it, but still... it still hurt to know someone else was going to take it home with them.

Marcus soon returned to me, looking quite pleased with himself. We walked around for another half hour but I since become disinterested in the art before me, wanting nothing more than to go back to the women trapped in vines and stare at it until the new owner took it away.

I thought I held my discontentment well, but Marcus noticed it anyway.

"Are you alright, Catalina?" Marcus asked, stopping our slow pace to look me in the eye.

"Of course I am," I lied.

Apparently, Marcus could see through me just as well as Caius.

"Are you not having a good time?" he asked.

"I am," I was quick to reassure him, "I really enjoyed spending time with you Marcus,"

"But not here," he finished. I opened my mouth to protest but he continued, "Come, I have a surprise waiting for you, and after that we can return home and continue our date in the library,"

I frowned. Surprise?

"What surprise?" I asked suspicious.

"A good one," he assured me, taking my arm and gently steering me back to where the woman tangled in vines was. As we stood in front of the painting, I noticed the name of the new owner on the red card that said 'sold'.

Marcus.

My eyes popped open. "You... you bought the..." I couldn't finish the sentence, my throat had closed up with emotion as I turned to him and threw my arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you like it darling," he crooned in my ear as he bent down and gave me a quick kiss on the neck.

"How did you know?" I turned back to the painting.

"I could see the admiration in your eyes from a mile away," he teased me before a man approached us, speaking Italian, and of course, I couldn't speak Italian so I had to wait for Marcus to translate once he was done. Marcus said something to him and the man nodded to us, politely smiling at me before turning and walking back to where he came from.

"Who was that?" I asked as he ducked back into the crowd.

"That, my dear Catalina, was the artist who created this painting," Marcus smirked as my jaw dropped open, "Originally it wasn't for sale, but I managed to convince him otherwise. He'll have it transported to the car in a few minutes,"

I smiled at him, before leaning up to kiss him.

 **~CKTC~**

"Best date ever," I sang as I walked with Marcus back to the car, with one of the guard members behind us, holding the painting.

Marcus laughed, "Don't let Aro catch you saying that," he opened the car door for me, "He was quite pleased with himself when the two of you arrived home,"

I snorted, knowing exactly why he was so 'pleased'.

"I bet I know why,"

After Marcus situated himself next to me, I stretched against him, laying my head on his shoulder as my eyes drooped. I checked the time on my wrist watch, damn, midnight. We were there longer than I thought.

I dozed against him as we drove back to our home.

Our home.

I liked the sound of that very much.

 **~CKTC~**

"I thought we agreed you were bringing her back home at midnight," Caius teased us as we entered the room.

I laughed, "I never agreed to that," before walking into the bathroom, stripping off my clothes and changing into a pair of shorts and a loose shirt. When I came back out, I saw the painting proudly hanging above the fireplace. I loved it.

I grabbed Marcus's hand and tugged him over to the bed, pushing him down on it before I climbed into bed, stretching myself out against him as my eyes wondered over the painting.

Best date ever.

 **A/N: So, how did you guys like Cat and Marcus's date? Credit of the date idea of Marcus taking Catalina to a museum and buying the painting for her goes to 'FreeSpiritSeeker'. Thank you so much for the idea!**

 **So, what do you want to see happen next? I was thinking of Catalina finally saying the words and confessing her love for them while forgiving them. What do you think? Let me know in your wonderful reviews, and speaking of which, thank you so much for all the support you've given me! I love you guys so much!**

 **If you see any mistakes, let me know, and I will see you guys next time! Bye guys, have a lovely day!**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	16. Love Me Like No Other

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 16: Love Me Like No Other**

With my eyes closed, I sighed in pleasure as a pair of hands ran up and down my body, caressing every soft curve with the pads of their fingers as my body stretched and twisted towards them, wanting to feel their body pressed against mine.

My hands grasped at their arms, my little fingers encircling their forearms, encouragingly moving them across the soft white flesh. My face morphing in pleasure as they brushed against my breasts, before trailing down my belly, making me gasp as I suddenly felt their cold breath sweep across me as they bent their heads down and started trailing open mouth kisses along the soft fat, my hands falling away from their forearms as they traveled out of my reach. Paying special attention to my stretch marks, they began tracing the long pink lines with their tongue, before dipping into my belly button.

"Yes," I breathed, my cheeks flaming with red, my heartbeat racing against my ribcage as their mouth trailed lower and lower, almost reaching my...

I inhaled sharply when I felt their hands reach up and stroke my hips, before sliding them down to my waist, where my underwear was. They grasped at the thin, elastic sides, making my breath catch in my throat as I waited for them to be torn off, but to my disappointment, they didn't pull them down right away. I reached down and grabbed their cold, big hands, my tiny fingers rubbing their massive ones before firmly wrapping my hands around theirs and encouragingly began to tug my underwear down, wanting this, needing this so bad.

My hips twitched as the cold air of the room blew over me, covering me in a frozen cloud of pleasure as I felt their lips kiss the very top of my nether regions, before I spread my legs open, inviting them inside me. Shivers racketed through my body as their mouth descended on me, giving me everything I ever asked for. My hands reached down and grasped the top of their head, softly threading my fingers in their hair, caressing their silky strands as soft whimpers left my throat, feeling them dive deeper inside me with their mouth.

"Oh," I whimpered so quietly I could barely hear myself as their fingers joined the act, bringing me further into myself, owning my pleasure, making me lose myself over and over as they skillfully twisted their fingers and tongue, stroking the sensitive flesh inside me as their coldness wrapped around my heat, causing my walls to clench deliciously around them, drawing a moan from them as they kept their pace, slowly bringing me to my ecstasy beautifully.

My belly tightened as well as my chest, my heartbeat sped up even more, and I could feel my walls starting to flutter around their fingers and tongue. I was close to falling. I gently pushed their face closer to me, wrapping my legs around their head, holding them to me, wanting them to feel what they were doing to me, needing them to understand how they were affecting me in such a sinfully delicious way.

"Oh yes, yes," I called softly, my walls tightened to the point of pain as their tongue stroked inside me once, twice more before I fell off the edge, spilling into their mouth as waves of pleasure crashed over me again and again, keeping my head submerged underneath the waves while they gently moved their fingers in slow circles inside me, drawing out my orgasm as long as they could, while their mouth was busy catching my nectar on the tip of their tongue, tasting my essence as I pushed their head incredibly closer to me as I struggled to hold on to reality.

As soon as the last wave crashed over me, with a gasp, I opened my eyes, taking in everything as quickly as I could. I saw the painting Marcus had just bought for me last night, proudly hanging above the fireplace, the red head's eyes staring directly into mine before looking down to see Marcus in between my legs.

Oh... I thought I had dreamt the whole thing, but as I felt Marcus's tongue lap at my bundle of nerves causing me to gasp out loud, I was glad it wasn't, really glad. He lovingly kissed my sensitive opening as he gathered the last of my cum off me, before he looked into my startled green eyes.

He crawled back over to me, his massive body covering every inch of me as he reached my face, his very bare chest brushing against mine as he captured my lips in a loving kiss, sharing my own essence on his tongue with me. I moaned into his mouth, reaching up and scraping my fingernails over his chest, tracing his erect nipples with my thumb, smiling in satisfaction when he groaned in pleasure, his mouth still connected to mine as he gently coaxed his tongue inside my mouth. I used my feet to push his pants off his legs slightly, letting him know I wanted him as naked as I was. It only took a second for him to rip off his pants and settle his weight back onto me, much to my excitement.

I moaned when I felt his hardness press into my belly, shifting my hips as a wave of heat crashed back over me. Apparently his tongue and hands weren't enough to satisfy me completely, as more moisture leaked from my opening, preparing me for him. I broke away from our kiss suddenly as I gasped for breath, black dots dancing over my eyes as he continued kissing my neck, pressing his lips onto my pulse point in such a loving way I lost my breath again.

He reached down and cupped my breasts in his hands, gently squeezing the soft mounds and using his thumb to trace the stretch marks along them, before he leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth.

"Marcus," I whimpered as he swirled the bud around with his tongue, simultaneously teasing me while turning me on even further, causing more wetness to fall from my opening. He stiffened in top of me and before I could think something was wrong, he removed his mouth from my tit and breathed deeply from his nose. A feral snarl ripped through his throat, his chest, still firmly pressed to mine, vibrated, which made my own shake. I cried out as the vibrations traveled down to my pussy, turning me on even further, making his growl louder.

Oh... oh! He was smelling my arousal. Without another second passing, he reattached his lips to my tit and continued to suck and lick the sensitive skin.

I whined in discomfort as the heat inside me continued to build at an alarming painful rate, I needed a way to release the heat. Without thinking about it, I tilted my hips up and pushed them into Marcus's thigh, rubbing my clitoris against the smooth flesh, sighing as his cold skin calmed the raging fire, even if it was just a little.

"Oh Catalina," Marcus groaned after he released my titties, burying his face in my neck as I continued to rub my dripping clitoris on the top of his thigh, desperately searching for my release.

Suddenly he rolled over, giving me control, switching our positions until I was sitting on top of him... with his massively growing erection right underneath my overheated pussy.

"Oh!" I called as his cock brushed against my clitoris. Oh my god, I had never been so turned on in my life. I grabbed Marcus's shoulders as I rocked my hips again, pressing his erection back onto my clitoris. We both moaned as our skin touched, hot mixing with cold, adding to the bliss of the moment. I started a steady rhythm, rocking my hips over his cold erection repeatedly, all the while crying out and whimpering pleasure, with Marcus right along side me.

"Marcus," I breathed as my clitoris scraped against his penis. I had never been able to achieve such a massive amount of pleasure in my life, not any of my previous lovers, or even myself, have ever made me feel what I was feeling right now, sitting on top of Marcus, rubbing my pussy over his cock over and over again. After a few more pushes against his erection, Marcus flipped us over again so he was on top. I grasped at his hair, pushing his head towards mine, connecting our lips once more as Marcus settle his weight on top of me again, brushing his erection at my opening, making me stiffen in shock.

I pulled back and looked Marcus in the eyes. I saw the lust in his eyes, but there was one thing that overshadowed it... love. He was as turned on as I was, but I knew all I had to do was say the word and we wouldn't proceed. He was waiting for my word, my consent.

"Marcus,"

Without saying another word, I spread my legs open for him, my eyes begging him to love me like no other. He reached up and caressed my cheek, looking at me with such love, I thought my heart would break. He pressed his lips against mine, savoring the taste of me while he stroked my wild red hair from my face.

He reached down and positioned the head of his cock at my opening. I sucked in a sharp breath as I prepared myself for him. I was very nervous considering Marcus would officially be the first man I would have sex with, but I knew what we were doing was right. I could never regret this.

I held my breath when he started pushing himself into me, wincing when he began to stretch my walls farther and farther apart. My hands gripped his shoulders as he continued to push inside me, my fingernails scraping against his impenetrable skin as his girth started to cause me a bit of pain.

He started peppering kisses on my face, in hopes of lessening my pain as in one swift but gentle thrust, he was completely inside me. I couldn't help myself, I bit down on his lower lip to stop myself from crying out from the throbbing pain emanating deep inside me.

After a few minutes of Marcus remaining completely still, the pain started dieing down, much to my relief. After another minute passed, the pain disappeared completely. I thrust my hips a little, letting him know it was safe to move.

I let my head fall back against the silk pillows as he pulled out a little and thrust back inside. The feeling of his hardened flesh moving in between my walls was phenomenal. I groaned as he continued to gently push back and forth, before reaching down and grabbing both my tits in his hands again as he began to play with them.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, both of us gasping as the new position allowed him to go so much deeper. With every thrust I could feel my walls clenching around him, tighter and tighter as he brought me so high I could see stars.

"Marcus,"

I was incapable of saying anything else at the moment, the only thing I could let leave my swelling lips was his name. I chanted it like he was my god as he made love to me. Gently pushing and pulling, while his hands left my breasts to explore my body again, caressing me externally and internally. Our lips found each others again, connecting us as we loved each other as hard as we could.

The bed rocked with us as he continued his slow, tortuously beautiful thrusts inside me. I can't remember how many times I called his name as I was lost in the waves of ecstasy again, drowning underneath all the emotions crashing against me, unrelentingly as Marcus grasped at the headboard above me, and in return I grabbed at his biceps, needing to hold onto him, fearing that if I were to let go, I would lose myself among the waves. I don't know how long we went on for, but I never wanted it to stop.

"Oh, Catalina, how I love you," Marcus purred into my ears as I could feel the familiar tightening in my belly and chest. Hearing him confess his love for me, only made my release hasten with it's approach.

"Marcus," I called as my walls fluttered around his cock like a hummingbird's wings. My head fell back against the pillows as my mouth dropped open. Marcus reached down and used his thumb to lightly rub circles around clitoris. The effects were immediate as I called out his name, repeatedly.

My eyes closed as I finally clenched around him so tightly that he was forced to stop moving as I came around him, gasping for breath when my chest tightened as well. My face scrunched up as I struggled to ride out my orgasm around Marcus. I felt his thumb gently brush against my bundle of nerves again, sending sharp sparks of pleasure and pain through my over sensitive body. I clenched around him again and I felt him stiffen and groan above me.

Then, I felt his hard flesh twitch and move inside me before I felt his release spread throughout my womb. I cried out as the feeling of him cumming inside me triggered a second orgasm before I had even calmed down from the first one.

"Oh, Marcus," I sighed as he held me to him, as I rode out my third orgasm today, my walls clenching around his softening erection before finally relaxing around him.

I pushed on his shoulder until he realized what I wanted and he turned over, but I came with him, rolling over, keeping him inside me for as long as possible, not wanting this to end so soon.

"I love you, Catalina," he whispered as he stroked my naked body, helping me calm down from my high. There was one thing I was a hundred percent sure of right now. But I didn't know if I was brave enough to say it out loud. I lazily picked my head of his chest, looking into his loved filled eyes. I knew I had no other choice. Brave or not, I had to say it. I had to tell him.

"I love you too Marcus," I finally admitted. What we just did was more than pleasure. It was love.

 **A/N: I know some of you were disappointed with the last chapter, but I really hope this chapter made up for it. I think this is the best chapter I've ever written and I would more than love to hear from you guys and know what you thought about it.**

 **See any mistakes go ahead and point them out, and thank you guys so much for all the amazing support you've given me. I really hope you have a fantastic day! Bye guys!**

 **Now then, I'm off to have a really, _really_ cold shower.**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	17. Second Times the Charm

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 17: Second Times the Charm**

The hot water lapped at my sensitive body as I leaned back against the marble tub that was big enough to fit at least seven people comfortable. It had been a few days since Marcus and I had made love, and I couldn't stop thinking about it to save my life. Caius and Aro knew immediately what we had done when they had walked into our room later that day. I was really glad none of them looked upset that I had sex with Marcus. I had always been afraid that if I had sex with one of them, one of the others would get mad or jealous. I didn't still quite grasp how they were comfortable with the fact that they were all in love with me and I them. I wouldn't have been able to keep my calm if I saw some girl wrapped around one of my kings. I would lose my shit out of jealousy. But this mating bond must be apart of why they're not bothered by it.

I don't know how long I was in there for, just enjoying the steaming hot water brushing against my face, but eventually my thoughts drifted back to Marcus and our morning together. I couldn't stop my hand from reaching in between my legs as I thought about how he stroked my skin, pressing his lips against mine as he moved inside me, brushing against places I didn't even know existed. I used my index finger to rub my clitoris when I thought about the way he made me cry in pleasure, bringing me to my orgasm beautifully. I slipped a finger inside myself and started moving it back and forth, desperate to recreate the pleasure from that morning, replacing my index finger with my thumb, moaning when I rubbed myself faster and faster.

"Enjoying yourself?"

I froze when I heard someone call. I opened my eyes in a panic, only to relax when I saw Caius leaning against the doorway, shamelessly staring at my naked body, but mostly looking at the hand in between my spread legs as I touched myself, the look in his eyes made me think this wasn't a social call to check up on my well being.

"Mind if I join you?" he purred as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, giving us the illusion of privacy.

"Not at all," I whispered breathlessly as in one blurred movement he was standing before me completely naked, his black suit on the floor strewn about next to my clothes. I audibly swallowed when I saw he already had an erection. How long had he been standing there?

I had barely removed my finger from myself before he was in the bath with me, sitting behind me. I gasped at the sudden change position, my heartbeat sped up at the thought of Caius taking me from behind. His hands came from around the front of my body, reaching up and grasping my tits in between his hands, squeezing them and purposely brushing against my erect nipples.

I moaned when I felt his massive hardness pressed into my back, he rubbed it along the skin in my back, drawing another moan from me. I let my head fall back against his shoulder, whimpering when he started nipping at my neck.

Unlike with Marcus and his gentle kisses and soothing strokes, Caius's movements were rough and harsh, demanding my attention, only adding to my pleasure.

Caius reached down and readjusted himself, so instead of his erection brushing against my back, it was in between my lower lips, rubbing against my clit with every movement. I looked down and I could see the head of his cock peeking out between my pussy.

"Caius!" I called breathlessly as his hands left my tits to grasp at my hips, pulling me back and forth on his dick, the head of his cock brushing against both my entrance and then clit with every stroke.

I reached behind me and grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking on it as hard as I could, knowing it won't hurt him.

"Yes," he hissed as he moved me faster, the water in the tub sloshing over the edges from our rough movements, splashing on the tilted floor as our movements only grew faster.

I reached in between my legs and experimentally stroked the head of Caius's cock, smirking when I heard his strained moan reach my ears. Satisfied with his reaction, I reached down and grabbed his cock, pumping it in my hand, listening to him call out my name smugly.

"Catalina!" he called as he started moving his hips faster and faster, losing control with every second that passed. He was close, which made me even more proud of myself knowing I was going to bring Caius to his orgasm whether it killed me.

I started bouncing up and down on his cock, with my hand kept pumping him, desperate to make him feel as much pleasure as I did with Marcus, as I do now.

"Oh god, do you know how long I've waited for this moment?" he asked me through his grunts, "Do you know how patiently I've waited to feel your naked body against mine as you bring me such pleasure as I do to you? The answer, my darling, is too long," he grunted before roughly grabbing both sides of the tub, the marble bending and cracking underneath his strength as he was so close to falling off.

Without warning he threw his head back and roared to the sky as his hips jerkily pumped himself into my hand before I saw his sperm fill the tub. I turned my head around to watch his face as he finished cumming into my hand. It was scrunched up beautifully, his blonde brows pushing together as his mouth fell open, his blonde hair brushing against his pale cheeks as the tendons in his neck bulged and pulsed beneath his snowy skin, his eyes completely closed as he felt his orgasm rocketed through him.

I leaned forward and kissed him, groaning into his open mouth when his hands wandered my body, brushing against my nipples before cradling my face in his hands, pressing my mouth more firmly against his.

"I love you," I whimpered as I pulled back for air. His eyes snapped open immediately, looking at me in shock before murmuring the words back to me.

"And I love you," he pressed his lips against mine again, showing me just how much he loved me.

After a minute of us making out, I pulled back in shock.

"Already?" I squeaked as I felt his erection beginning to harden in between my legs again.

"We're vampires dear, we have short recovery times," he purred into my ear before he wrapped his arms around me and in one swift movement, had lifted me from the tub.

I shivered as the cold air hit my body, before I felt myself being lowered onto the silk sheets that covered our bed. He crawled on top of me, pinning my body to the mattress as he pressed himself fully against me, letting me feel his erection pressing into my belly.

"Caius," I whimpered when he started lightly kissing all over my body, teasing me with his soft touches. "Please... don't tease me, not now," I begged as he 'grazed' over my pussy, making me whine and shift my hips impatiently. I was so turned on it wasn't even funny. I had had enough of the foreplay, what I wanted was him and I wanted him now.

He grinned at me, his maroon eyes sparkling with mischief as he grabbed me and turned me over, so I was laying on my stomach.

"Caius?!" I cried in shock as I felt his weight settle back over me. What was he doing? I felt very vulnerable on my belly with him on top of me like this.

"Shh," he cooed in my ear as he grasped at my hips, pulling them up from the bed slightly, "Let me love you," he growled as his fingers stroked my clit before diving inside me, checking to make sure I was ready to take him.

He positioned the head of his massive cock at my entrance, gently stroking up and down my slit a few times before, in one push, he was all the way inside me.

I wailed in a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain as his girth filled me. He waited patiently for me to adjust to him before he started pumping himself inside me. I grabbed at the mattress as my body shook with the power of each frantic thrust.

"Caius!" I called, my voice slightly muffled from where I had buried my head into the sheets, when he reached forward and pinched my clit none too gently, sending the sparks shooting up and down my body. The bed creaked and groaned as the headboard slammed against the wall behind it as Caius loved me so hard, I lost my breath and the ability to speak anymore.

I could feel my walls tremble around his girth as I struggled to keep up with him and his fast pace. Eventually I gave up and let him do all the work, bringing me to my pleasure very rapidly. With Marcus, it took me almost an hour to cum, but I had a feeling I wouldn't last ten minutes with Caius.

"Catalina," Caius groaned above me before he grabbed my hips and titled them further upward, allowing him even deeper access as he penetrated me over and over again, moaning and groaning along side me. I panted as I tried to catch my breath, but Caius was nowhere finished with me yet.

He reached down and started rubbing my clit with his thumb, making it impossible to even think at the moment. The only thing I could concentrate on was the feeling of my pussy being thoroughly abused as Caius pounded away at my opening.

"Caius, Caius, Caius," I chanted as my belly started tightening and my walls started violently expanding and collapsing around his penis. I reached in between my legs with my face still pressed into the mattress and guided Caius's fingers on my clit to rub faster and faster. I could tell he was close because his smooth thrusts were becoming uneven and ragged.

Without another second going by, Caius suddenly pulled out of me and changed out positions, placing me on his lap as he leaned against the headboard, before repositioning himself at my opening.

I got the hint and grabbed his cock, pushing it inside me before I reached up and grabbed the headboard behind him, and started riding him as fast as my body would allow me to.

I repeatedly slammed myself down on him, over and over again, yelling out in pleasure as his cock hit a certain spot inside me. He grabbed my bouncing tits in his hands and started playing with my nipples as I continued to ride him.

I could feel my orgasm approaching at an alarming rate, so I sped up, determined to make him cum with me. With every pump of my pelvis, I could feel my muscles tensing as the end closed in on me, dragging me under, yet again in the waves of pleasure.

"Caius!" I screamed as I came around him, my walls clenching around him so tight, I thought it would hurt.

He groaned as his hips bucked up into mine before I felt him cum inside me. Together, we rode out the last waves of pleasure, clenching on to one another as we fell. I collapsed on top of him, completely exhausted as the last of my orgasm faded away.

I don't know how long we laid there, with him still inside me, and I still on top of him, but after a while I felt him harden inside me.

"Really? Again? You have got to be kidding me, right?" I asked him as I raised my head, cocking an eyebrow at him. He just shrugged at me, as to say, what can you do?

I sighed, looking down at my sweaty body, "It looks like that bath was for all for nothing,"

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing," Caius chuckled before leaning up to kiss me. "How about if I give you a proper bath this time, since I ruined your first one?"

"Deal." I smiled at him, before reaching up and kissing him, hard. I giggled as he swept me up in his arms and carried me to back the bathroom.

I wondered if my body would forgive me if we went a second round?

 **A/N: What did you think about Caius and Catalina having their little sexy moment? Did you love it, like it or hate it? Let me know in your reviews.**

 **Thank you all for your wonderful feedback on the last chapter! It really warmed my heart to see so many of you loved Catalina and Marcus's time together.**

 **See any mistakes point them out and I will see you guys next time! Bye guys, have an awesome day!**

 **So, now that that's over and done with, I'm going to take cold shower... again.**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	18. Parents Love and Regret

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 18: Parents Love and Regret**

"I miss her,"

"I know,"

"I want her to come home,"

"I know,"

"This is all my fault,"

"I know,"

A beat of silence.

"Can you say anything other than 'I know'?!"

"Um... I love you?"

She sighed angrily, leaning her head on the back of the couch, "You're an idiot," she whispered, with no bite in her words.

"I kno... I mean, yeah I am," he agreed, hesitantly reaching up to stroke her hair.

"I wonder where she is?"

"Far, far away from us,"

"Would you just...!" she snapped getting off their lumpy red couch.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry!" she screamed, whirling around to face him, tears in her eyes, "Just bring me back my little girl," she finished, her voice cracking like an egg when the tears started flowing... again.

The phone rang.

She gasped, her eyes lighting up when she thought about taking to Catalina again, "Where is it?" she cried as she frantically began to search through all the shit they had piled in the living room.

The man reached behind the couch cushions, pulling out the phone, "Uh... here it is," he checked the number, "Yep it's definitely Cata–oof!" he broke off suddenly when his wife of eighteen years launched herself at him, falling on top of him, desperately scrambling for the phone in his hand.

"Would you calm down?" he asked before he was roughly elbowed in the ribs. "Ow! I'm gonna to feel that tomorrow."

She ignored him, crying in triumph when she finally grasped the phone, only to tumble off the couch before she could answer it. Before she could righten herself and grab the phone, since it had fallen out of her grasp, it abruptly stopped ringing.

"No... no no no no no!" she cried grabbing the phone, hoping she just accidentally put it on silent when she was trying to reach it... but the call had ended.

"Dammit!" she wailed. Catalina's phone didn't have a caller id, making it impossible to call her back, in fact, the only reason they knew it was here was because it said 'restricted number'.

She let her head fall back onto the floor, her tears pooling around her face.

Ever since she let Catalina walk out on her and her husband two years ago, it was like she had forgotten how to exist. The biggest regret she had was smothering Catalina when she was younger, her fear and anxiety about the world triggering a deep need to protect her daughter from everything and everyone. But she just never realized what a horrible impact it had on Cat until she looked her dead in the eyes and told them she wasn't coming back. She wasn't coming back home. She drove her own daughter out of the house, into the very thing she feared the most... the world.

These last two years, almost three, have been the worst of her life, even more so than the abuse she suffered at the hands of negligent foster parents. The only thing she could hold onto was her husband, her loving and caring husband who was way too good to her. She was convinced she would never hear from Catalina again. She honestly thought keeping her daughter away would save her, she never imagined that it would end up with her leaving them. She couldn't eat, or sleep, and whenever she closed her eyes all she saw was the ice cold eyes of her once carefree, and more than curious for her own good, daughter. She would give almost anything to start over, so she could raise Cat properly, not in fear liker her, but in independence and strength. She did more harm than good when she shielded Cat of the horrors of the real world, so when she left, she left unprepared to face those very horrors.

For two years she imagined every possible way Cat could've been killed; stabbed to death while walking down the street, being pushed down a flight of stairs, someone shooting her. All these scenarios her brain concocted did nothing for her mental state. She hadn't always been this paranoid, in fact when when she and her husband finally settled down in this little cottage to raise their baby and were officially married, although they did use an alias, she finally relaxed and her paranoia seemed to drift away as time went on, only to have its vengeance almost eighteen years later.

But then, out of the blue, they received a phone call. At first, it freaked them both out, they had no idea someone even knew their number. When she picked up the phone fully intending on finding out who called them in the first place to tell them to shove off, she heard her daughter's voice crackle through the phone. Oh the relief! Catalina wasn't dead after all! But, of course, the first thing she did was scold Cat for not giving them a single phone call. In all honesty, she froze when she heard Cat, she didn't know what to say or how to say it, so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. She cringed when she remembered how disappointing her own voice sounded to her ears. She was just so relieved to hear from her and she didn't know how to tell her that.

Ever since their conversation ended, she hadn't stopped thinking about what Cat said to her.

" _The person I was talking about earlier... I kinda have to stay here, with them for a while."_

" _Mom, I love you, but I can't come home yet. I just have things that need taking of here,"_

" _I said I would stay with them for a while,"_

" _I... I don't want to tell you because..."_

" _I think I have to go now mom,"_

" _I promise, I will call you again mom."_

" _I love you too,"_

Will Catalina ever come home? What if... a secret part of her did resent her? What if all wasn't forgiven after all? What would she do then? She was already going mad, sitting on the couch next to her husband, just waiting for her to call... she just wanted to see her... even if it was only for a minute or two, she just wanted to tell Catalina she loved her, one last time, in person. But what if that never happens? What if she never sees her again? She can't cope with the thought, let alone it becoming a reality.

She felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist, before he picked her up and set her back down on the couch.

"Sweetheart, it's not the end of the world. You missed one phone call, I'm sure Catalina is going to call back in a little while," he murmured, brushing back her red hair from her face, leaning down and pressing his pink lips at the base of her throat, trying to calm down his distraught wife.

He was just as much at fault as his darling wife. His paranoia was just as bad as hers, maybe even worse. He smothered Cat and kept her curious self stuck inside the house to rot with them, and in return she resented them for it and left, taking their hearts with her. He missed her mischievous ways, her bubbling laughter, and her brightly lit smile... but it was all gone. They let their fear control them for too long and now they've suffered for it. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he truly laughed, along with his wife.

Of course, it was easier now seeing as they were back in contact with her... not to be ungrateful for their few minute conversations but... it wasn't enough. They wanted so desperately to see her in person, to see how much of a woman she's become since she left to find her own path without their suffocating presence. He couldn't blame Cat for leaving, knowing he would have done the exact same thing if the situation was reversed and he was the one being controlled by his parents, and their fears controlling them. It was a vicious cycle, one Cat had broken on her own.

Despite the pain Catalina caused when she rightfully left, he was very proud of her for going out into the world and experiencing things for herself, not letting anything stand in her way. He knew she would make it, she had the brains to get herself out of any situation she wanted... that was what he told himself so he wouldn't worry about her... it never worked. But she was alive and well, he hoped, and that was almost everything he could ask for... he just wanted to see her, or at the very least he wanted his wife to able to. It broke his heart to see her in such a state. She used to be so happy and strong, their crippling fear aside, but now... she couldn't even smile.

"Why can't she come home to us?" his wife sniffled, before she buried her face into his neck, tears falling down her face, her makeup smudging.

Vincent sighed as he cradled Bonnie in his arms, his heart just as broken as hers.

 **~CKTC~**

I frowned, tossing the phone back on the other side of the couch before laying my head back on the armrest of the sofa. They didn't pick up... they always picked up... for me. Not a day goes by without me thinking about them. Were they happy together? Did they forgive me for leaving them like that? I never had the courage to ask them, dreading the answer. I was curious, not courageous, which I have proven time and time again.

I pulled the blanket over my head, to hide my tears. No one else was in the room, but I still felt exposed. Whenever I thought of my parents, the tears always came shortly afterwards. I missed them so much it hurt. I just didn't know if I'd ever be able to see them again, especially not after I've been... changed into what they... are. So, now might be the only time I could see them. This could be my only chance to say goodbye.

That thought only made me cry harder.

I didn't want to say goodbye to them... I had just got them back. I wanted my mom and dad, here with me. I never wanted to say goodbye to them, ever. But I doubted the kings would let me tell them the truth and have them live here. There was too great of a risk of things going badly, like them being someone's dinner. And the other problem was, if I told my parents I was in love with three vampires who happened to rule over the other vampires, my mom would lose her shit and drag me to a very dark, secluded hole and make me stay there until we all withered away and died. Well, at least until the kings found me, which I had not doubt they would. I just... I wanted my parents back.

After a few more minutes of feeling sorry for myself, I felt the blanket move above me before I was staring into Aro's worried eyes.

"Catalina, what's wrong my darling?" he cooed, reaching down and brushing away the tears trailing down my face, the pads of his fingers brushing against my skin. In a matter of seconds his eyes widened as my thoughts trialed into his head.

"You miss them," he murmured before he swept me up and held me in his arms before he then laid on the couch, so I was laying in his arms as he stroked my messy hair back from my face, telling me he loved me. I buried my face into his chest and just... cried... deeply and properly, I just let go and cried into his arms as he held me to him.

Why couldn't everything just be okay? Just this once, make everything okay.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry this is a few hours late guys, I was struggling to write this chapter out and things kept going wrong with the story and real life. And I'm also sorry for the lack of Catalina and Aro, but trust me, you'll get it the very next chapter, I promise. I just wanted to give you guys a breather from all the smut I've been writing lately.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed being inside Catalina's parents heads. What did you guys think? Love it, hate it? Let me know! Also, see any mistakes, go and point them out for me. :)**

 **Thank you so much for your love and support, and I will see you guys next time. Have a wonderful day guys!**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	19. Never Let This End

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 19: Never Let This End**

"Where are you taking me?" I murmured into Aro's ear as I laid, cradled in his arms, laughing when I felt him shiver underneath me.

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise," he nipped my ear in retribution to my teasing him.

I greatly appreciated what he was doing for me. I had been a bit down lately ever since I realized how much I actually missed my parents. Aro had decided that he and I should take a little trip somewhere, just the two of us. After kissing Marcus and Caius goodbye, he personally drove me to the airport where he had a private jet waiting for us. He repeatedly refused to tell me where we were going, which annoyed me to no end. But, I guess I would have to just wait and see.

 **~CKTC~**

My mouth dropped open after I glanced out of the window.

"You have your own private island?"

"Of course I do,"

"Huh," and here I was, thinking they'd never be able to surprise me with their wealth again after I had seen their private jet.

 **~CKTC~**

I had yet to close my mouth as we walked along the beach, a private beach, because Aro owned the beach, on his own island, which he bought.

My feet sank into the cool sand as the wind gently ruffled my hair while the ocean lapped at the shore, a few feet from us. The smell of the salty water brought a smile to my face as I grabbed Aro's hand.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked rhetorically, before he bent down until his face was level with mine. I giggled as his lips caressed my ear, before traveling all the way up to lips, capturing them within his own.

I moaned into his mouth when both our tongues joined in on the fun. I reached up, grabbing a handful of his hair, pushing his face closer to mine, before I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, pressing my hot and aching center against the prominent bulge in his pants.

He suddenly broke away from me, making me pout. Things were just starting to get good as well.

"Not yet," he soothed, using his hands to rub light circles on my belly, "There's something I wanted to show you," he laughed when he saw I was still pouting.

He pressed his lips against my ear, whispering to me. "I can more than promise you, my darling, we will certainly have time for that later," he purred sending shivers down my body.

You better or we are going to have a problem.

He only laughed before he began carrying me across the beach, fast. After jogging across the beach for a minute or two, well jogging for him, I saw something in the distance.

What is that? I thought to him as we drew nearer.

"You'll see," he purred into my ear.

A house, it was a little white house, two stories, that had been slapped right on the beach. It was adorably cute.

He approached the door and with the flick of his wrist, the padlock on the door broke and he stepped through. He gave me the whole tour of the house. I had to admit, I barely paid attention to any of it. I had only one thing on my mind since our very heated make out session. After we arrived back at the living room, I pressed my lips against his, cutting him off from whatever he was about to say.

I want you, I thought to him before reaching down and boldly grasping his erection through his pants, whimpering when I felt it grow an inch from my touch.

He quickly broke the kiss, "There's a hot spring on the island if you-"

"Take me there," I purred before shamelessly grinding myself onto his erection. He groaned before stumbling out of the house.

"How far away is it?" I asked innocently as I pumped him in my hand. I could feel his body trembling underneath me, only turning me on more.

"Too far," he replied. I smirked as I pressed my nose against his, looking directly into his red eyes.

"Run," I cooed. He never ran faster.

 **~CKTC~**

After finally tearing my lips away from his, I looked around to see why he had stopped running.

"We're here," he whispered, breathless, and it wasn't from the running.

I looked around and all I saw was heaven. We were surrounded by green, everything from grass to trees there was nothing but beautiful green, surrounded us and the generous body of water before us, that was being fed by a waterfall that was pushed up against the rocks of the massive rocky hill.

I patted Aro on the shoulder and he set me on my feet. I wanted nothing more than to dive right into the steaming water, so I did.

After I took off my shirt and pants, only leaving me in a two piece black bikini that Aro insisted I wore underneath my clothing, the little fucker planned this from the beginning, and my god did I love him for it, I stepped inside the water and it felt amazing as it lapped at my skin, coaxing me further and further into the water.

I was waist deep when I turned around to see Aro still standing in the exact place I left him as he looked at my body, taking in every curve and imperfection I had to offer him.

"Coming?" I threw over my shoulder as I swam farther away from him, until my feet couldn't touch the bottom anymore.

In a blur of movement, he had torn off his crisp white button up shirt and removed his black slacks and had dove, head first, into the water. I laughed when some water splashed into my face, wetting my hair, only to freeze when I felt him caress my legs, still underwater. I gasped when I felt his wet tongue swipe across the heated flesh. I'm guessing this was his version of revenge for my teasing him when he ran here.

I cried out when he swiftly spread my legs. Oh god. Aro, what are you doing? My eyes widened when I saw the lower half of my bikini piece float to the surface. I hadn't even felt him take it off me. I snatched it up and quickly chucked it out of the water, not wanting to lose it.

I shivered when I felt his cold skin trail over mine, the cold of him and the heat of the water making me whimper as it created the perfect feeling of heaven and hell, all at once.

"Aro," I called out in shock when I felt his tongue lightly press against my clitoris. After a few more light touches, he went full out and started lapping at my pussy, making me squirm and cry out his name repeatedly as he drank from me, like a parched man who had never had a glass of water before.

When he used his tongue to penetrate me, I lost it and came on the spot, surprising both me and him as he hurriedly lapped up all my essence. I was pretty sure that was the fastest I had ever come before, but given the fact that I was so turned on it hurt, I didn't think I was going to last anyway.

As soon as his head breached the water, I was all over him. I pressed my lips against his before I reached down and started tearing off his boxers, pressing myself against him, wrapping my legs loosely around his waist.

He tore off my bikini top, chucking it over to where I had thrown my bottom, before I felt his hands cover my breasts, making me moan as the cold mixed with the heat, heaven and hell, all over again. I grasped at his cock, pumping it in my hand, desperate to bring him to his pleasure as well.

I sucked in a sharp breath when the tip of his penis accidentally brushed against my clitoris, sending sharp sparks of pleasure and pain through me. He brushed his fingers against my erect nipples as I continued to bring him closer and closer to his pleasure, judging by his tensing muscles and his jerky touches on my tits.

After a few more pumps, he called my name to the sky as he filled the water with his cum, his body tensing and shuddering as I watched his face morph beautifully as he let go. In couldn't stop myself from leaning down and kissing him, my lips softly encasing his as he slowly began to respond as his pleasure passed.

He grabbed me by the waist and started swimming towards the waterfall. I held onto him as I felt the water beat down on my back, before we were pressed up against the surprisingly smooth rock wall, with the water crashing down a few feet away from us, giving us our own little private spot.

His eyes never left mine as he reached down and positioned himself at my entrance. With a gentle push, he slowly began filling me up, until he was completely inside me. I held onto him, my eyes never leaving his not even for a second as I lifted my body up and down, creating an amazing rhythm that suited the both of us.

The hot water lapped at both of us as we created our own waves with our steady movements, back and forth we went, never leaving each others gaze.

I love you.

He gasped, giving a sharp thrust. I thought it again, and the same thing happened. We moved fluently together, every time he pulled away, I would tell him I loved him through my mind, and he would thrust back in. It was beautiful. it was mind blowing. It was us, together.

"I love you," I declared to him as I finally found the courage to say it out loud, to make it official. I loved him.

"Oh, Catalina," he breathed above me, "I love you too, with all of my undead heart,"

We continued our rhythm as cold blended with hot, making my head grow dizzy as I desperately tried to keep up with him. A few tears slipped down my face as I felt him felt move inside me, connecting us, and with his ability to listen to my thoughts while we were making love, it made our connection that much sweeter and purer than anything I had ever felt before.

"Aro," I gasped his name when I felt myself starting to clench around him. I was close.

Unlike the other times, when I had wanted nothing more than to cum, I was disappointed our time was coming to a close. I never wanted to leave this. Right here, right now, this was all I was concerned about. I never wanted this to end.

"It's okay, my love, let go," Aro soothed me as my walls started to clench around him, no matter how hard I tried to hold it off, "It's okay,"

I felt myself beginning to shake as my orgasm approached swiftly and quickly. Without another second going by, my walls clenched around Aro's erection as I cried out, tears falling down my eyes, from both of the extraordinary feeling coursing through me, and that our moment was seconds away from ending.

"I…" I tried to speak, but my throat closed up.

"That's it, it's okay my darling," he cooed as he continued his strokes inside me, encouraging me to give in.

As the last wave settled over me I found my voice.

"I forgive you," I called into the sky.

He froze. I knew I didn't have to clarify. He already knew what I was talking about.

A split second went by before I suddenly felt a cool rush fill me. He had just cum when I told him, I forgave him for accidentally torturing me that dreaded day in the throne room.

The relief that swept over my body was phenomenal. I had been holding that it, trying to find a way to them and I finally said it.

"I love you, I love you," I whimpered into his shoulder as I felt my heavy eyelids starting to close.

"I love you too," he whispered, pressing a finally kiss onto my lips before I couldn't hold on anymore.

I slipped away, with a smile on my face.

 **A/N: Did you like it? I thought that was a good place to finally let Catalina verbally say that she forgave them. Let me know what you thought!**

 **And I sincerely apologize this chapter is late, I wanted to make sure it was as perfect as could be so I spend a few more hours correcting a few things and rewriting a few parts here and there, but overall, I'm quite satisfied on how it turned out.**

 **Anyway, onto a more serious conversation, I have no idea how I am going to end this story, and I kinda need your help deciding what to do. Let me know how you think I should end this story in your reviews because I am honestly stumped on how to let it go.**

 **I'm going to be honest with you guys, I'm getting bored writing this and I think it's time we say goodbye to Catalina so this story is going to end in a few chapters, whether it be five or just one or two, so tell me what you want to see happen next before I hit the complete button.**

 **Anyway, let me know if you see any mistakes and I will see you guys next time! Bye, have a wonderful day.**

 **(Update: Catalina is not having a baby. Sorry guys.)**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	20. Running to the Problem

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 20: Running to the Problem**

Aro and I spent six days on that island together before reality caught up with us and we had to come back to Volterra so Aro could continue his duties with his brothers. I was going to miss this place… especially the hot spring, which Aro made sure that we revisited as much as possible.

But I was eager to get back home to Marcus and Caius. I loved them all very dearly, and as much as I enjoy going away with one of them for a little vacation all to ourselves, I still missed the others. It felt like I was missing two thirds myself when I was with Aro, but nevertheless I enjoyed our time here immensely, and I made Aro promise when all of them found the time, all four of us would come back here… and enjoy the hot spring together.

My face had turned very red at that thought, which prompted Aro to read my thoughts to see what was wrong. Let's just say, we both joined the mile high club as we flew back to Volterra.

As soon as I stepped out of the car, I was smothered in both Marcus's and Caius's arms as they welcomed us home. After all three of them escorted me to my room and made sure I was comfortable, they quickly departed needing to catch up on some work. They left Jane with me to keep me company.

I had to admit, I was still a bit wary of her, even though we had sorted everything out weeks ago, I was still painfully conscious of what her gift could do, so I just crashed on the couch and flipped the TV on to some boring sitcom while I got myself comfortable, wanting to take a quick nap, before they were back, since I hadn't gotten any sleep on the plane since Aro and I were too busy signing up for our membership.

And cue the blush.

 **~CKTK~**

I groaned, blearily opening my eyes when a loud buzzing sound interrupted my steamy dream of my kings and I in a certain hot spring together. I picked my head up off the cushions, wiping a bit of drool off my face before sitting up, wincing when the bones in my back painfully protested at the movement.

Brushing my hair away from my face, I started looking around for my phone, assuming that was what the buzzing sound was.

"Jane?" I called as the buzzing sound began to eat away at my ears. I turned around and almost jumped in shock when I found the twelve year old standing right next to me. Will I ever get used to that shit?

"Yes, my lady?" she smiled, knowing full well how much she scared me.

"Have you seen my phone?" Without warning she blurred to the other side of the room, next to my nightstand and was back at my side with my silver phone in the palm of her hand in less than a second.

I snatched the phone from her hand, giving her a half-hearted glare, "Thank you Jane, you're dismissed," I waved her off as I sat back down on the couch, flipping the phone open to see I had a message from an unknown.

Huh, that was a bit odd, considering the fact that only my lords had my cellphone number and I only ever used it for them and my parents. Maybe it was a wrong number? I opened the message and my heart dropped.

 _Catalina, you're parents are in danger! The man your father killed had connections in high places and they've come to collect! They've found your parents and are heading there right now! - A_

What the fuck? Who was this 'A' person and how did they know about my parents past? And my name, now that I think about it. How could I believe them? This could be some ploy from my lords vast amount of enemies to try and get to them through me. Well, sucks for them, I ain't falling for it.

I jumped when the phone started ringing in my hands. The same number that sent the message flashed on the screen. Should I answer it? My finger shook as I held it over the little green button. I was torn. My parents could be in a danger… but this could be a trick to put my lords in danger too…. I didn't know what to do. Eventually after I let it go to voice mail, twice, and it kept ringing, I knew I had to answer it.

I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed the green button, holding the damned thing up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Catalina!" Surprisingly, the voice on the other end of the line was a female. To be perfectly honest I was expecting a man with a deep gruff voice to tell me they had my parents and wanted to exchange them for me and I would have to sacrifice myself to save them, only to realize too late they never had my parents and my lords would have to rescue me like I was a fucking damsel in distress… I've been watching too many action movies lately.

"Who are you?"

"Your parents on in danger-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Who are you?" I repeated through my teeth. I didn't fucking appreciate some random person calling me up to tell me my parents were in danger. God I hoped my mom was alright.

"My name is Alice Cullen, we've met before."

Cullen… my mind flashed back to when the Cullen's came to visit and I had crashed into them after wandering from my room. The short little pixie was named Alice… and Aro later told me we were related by blood. I was talking to my something great grandmother's sister.

"You're my..."

"Yes, I'm your great great aunt." Alice finished for me, because to be totally honest I had no idea what she was to me anymore.

"How do you know my parents are in danger?"

"It's a long story-"

"I've got all the time in the world!" I snapped.

"Your parents don't!" she fired back at me.

Silence fell on us for a few short moments. I didn't know what to say to her. I heard her take a deep breath before she spoke, her musical voice slightly shaky.

"Catalina, you and your parents are biologically related to me. Whether we like it or not, we are family and I want to help you."

I frowned, still skeptic of her. For all I knew this could still be some kinda ploy to kill me and or my lords and take the throne for herself... if that even worked in this world.

"Please Catalina, please just this once... trust me."

What if this was some trick? What if I believe her and it turns out to be a trap? How could I possibly put my life into some stranger's hands and hope everything works out? To betray my own kings and go behind their back for someone who wasn't worth shit to me compared to them? Could I really do that to them?

But what if my parents were really in danger? What if she was telling the truth? What then? How could I possibly just sit here and ignore the fact that my parents could need me? But my kings need me to. What do I do?

My parents or my lovers?

"Okay!" I hissed between my clenched teeth, "Okay, I believe you, what do you need me to do?"

"The people after your parents are on their way to them. They managed to track them down because of the phone call you made to your mother a few weeks ago-" I cut her off again.

"You know about that?"

"Catalina!"

"Sorry, keep going,"

"Anyway, you'll be able to beat them there and get your parents out of the house before they arrive."

"Sound easy enough,"

"But Catalina, you have to leave now!" She demanded.

"Wait," I stopped halfway towards the door, "Can't I ask the kings for help?"

"Cat," she said gently, "If you tell them they'll hold you here and send a few of their guard members instead, but they'll arrive too late and your parents will be gone by then. I searched through every option available and this is the only one that has a shot of working. It has to be you Cat," I sucked in a sharp breath at the thought.

I put my hand on the door handle.

"Alice," I whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do _not_ let me down." I growled into the phone, hanging up and shoving it in my pocket before flinging the door open and stepping outside.

 **~CKTC~**

It was easy enough to get Jane away from me. All I had to do was mention food and she eagerly ran down to the kitchen to fetch something for me. I felt slightly guilty about using her, knowing full well of the wrath she would face at the hands of my lovers when they found out I was missing, but I liked to think of it as karma from the throne room incident. That way, we'll both be even.

I conjured my gift and became invisible as I ran as fast as I could down the halls, turning left and right, while simultaneously avoiding any guard I saw roaming the halls lest I bump into them and ruin everything.

I almost ran into Sulpicia and Athenodora on my way out but managed to avoid them last second. I missed their company, since most of my time had been dedicated to my kings, I hadn't had a lot of time to spend with them. But I hoped as I jogged past them, that this wouldn't be the last I saw of them, if I actually was heading towards my demise.

After that, I jumped into a sleek black car that looked really expensive after snatching the keys from the draw and slammed my foot on the gas. It took all my willpower not to look back as I drove away from the beautiful city of Volterra.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I don't know how many times I said that as I drove further away, a pain forming in my chest, both emotionally and physically.

They wouldn't forgive me for this. I know that much. I wouldn't forgive me for this either. Abandoning them because some stranger who claims to care about me and my family said so. Even if I managed to save my parents from this 'supposed doom', how could I ever look them in the eye again?

Oh, the things I do for my parents. Actually, if what Alice said was true, then this was all my fault anyway. I had made that phone call to my mom, and they, whoever 'they' are, managed to pick it up. Who exactly did my father kill to have people so dedicated to bringing his killers to justice? Was he some kind of mob boss or something?

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I held back as many tears as I could when I saw Aro's name flash on the phone I had tossed on the passenger's side. I checked the time to see I had been driving for almost half an hour. That was plenty of time to realize I had gone.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I tried as hard as I could not to cry, but those little bastard droplets fell down my face anyway as I sped through the hills and valleys. I sniffled as I tried evening out my breathing as the phone continued to ring, first with Aro's number, then Marcus, and finally Caius.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Over and over again, they didn't stop. And it killed me on the inside. It ripped me apart as they tried their best to get a hold of me. It had been thirty minutes since I had left now. The pain only got worse. And so did my guilt.

Was I doing the right thing? I was very tempted to turn the car around and run right back to my vampire kings, but something stopped me every time I decided to go back, like something was compelling me to stay on this path. I still didn't know if what I was doing was right or wrong. I had a very bad feeling I was going to find out the hard way though.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

It was ironic though, for once, instead of running away from the problem, I'm running right to it.

 **A/N: Merry Christmas to all my lovely readers, and if you don't celebrate it then I just hope you had a wonderful day anyway! Yes, I know this chapters a few days late but I decided to give myself a little break so I could hash out the details of how this story was going to end. Speaking of which, thank you to all the people who gave me suggestions and ideas, I love you guys! :)**

 **biancaj21: I apologize to you guys, I forgot to mention that Bella didn't have a half human, half vampire child hybrid and instead was just turned after her and Edward's honeymoon. Which is part of the reason Cat isn't going to have kids, because the hybrids just didn't have a place to fit in with this story. I hope that cleared up your confusion! :)**

 **So, here's the question I really want to ask you guys. Do you believe Alice is telling the truth? Or is it really a trap for Catalina? Let me know what you think in your amazing reviews.**

 **And speaking of which, this story almost has two hundred reviews! Thank you so much! I never would've imagined this kind of response when I uploaded the first chapter, so thank you guys so much, you mean the world to me!**

 **Anyway, enough rambling on my part and I apologize for the lengthy author's note (I wouldn't blame you if you skipped it). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a wonderful day guys and I will see you next time! Bye guys, gals and non-binaries!**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	21. Reality or Madness?

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 21: Reality or Madness?**

The long trip to my parents house only took nine hours. It usually would have taken eleven, but apparently I stole a very fast car... which was also useful for outrunning the cops on numerous occasions. My phone had died hours ago from the amount of power it needed to have been called repeatedly over and over again. Each ring tore at my heart, as I drove on. I wondered what they thought I was doing? Running away from them because I got scared? Or maybe they thought I had been kidnapped? I guess in a way, I had been. The moment Alice had told me my parents were in danger she had me running away from the only people who understood me and made me feel safe, to the people who raised me and smothered me with their need to keep me chained to that house. I had no choice. Actually, I probably did, but to be honest I was too worried for my parents to actually consider the options I have. For seven hours I had been asking myself the same question over and over again non-stop. Was I wrong? If this was a trap, I hope Caius tore Alice's little lying head off for betraying me. Well, I didn't exactly had to hope, I knew one, if not all, of them would track her down and the entire coven and kill them for me. So her life was in my hands as much as mine was in hers.

 **~CKTC~**

"Where is she?!" Caius roared, his grip tightening on Jane's neck as her feet dangled in the air. His rage only grew when she whimpered in response. Cracks started appear on her neck as his fingers dug into her hard flesh.

"Caius, enough,"

One word from Aro was all it took before her body was launched across the room, crashing into the very couch Catalina had occupied not twenty minutes ago. She gasped for unneeded breath as Caius turned his rage on his own brother.

"Enough? Enough?! She was assigned to watch Catalina and make sure nothing happened to her and now she missing!" Caius snarled, venom dripping down his chin, making him look all the more scarier in Jane's eyes as he looked ready to pounce on her again.

She felt like such a failure. She should have gotten Alec to fetch something from the kitchen while she watched over her lady, Catalina. She thought maybe... this could be her chance to properly make up for when she had accidentally... tortured her. Catalina did say she forgave her, but she could tell there were still tension between the both of them. She didn't blame her queen, she would probably hold a bit of a grudge as well. But now, Catalina's lost and Jane had no one to blame but herself.

Jane flinched when Caius began his destructive rage on the room while Aro and Marcus rushed away, cellphones in hand to call Catalina's as they began to search the rest of the castle, praying that their queen had just fallen accidentally asleep somewhere... again.

She slowly got off the couch and crawled to the door, escaping Caius's destructive tendencies, before she too began to search the castle, looking for anything that could be useful to hopefully find Catalina and redeem herself in the process.

 **~CKTC~**

Alice gasped as another vision hit her hard. The images flashed by her eyes too fast for her to make out the complete picture, but there was one thing that stood out the most.

"No!" Alice wailed in horror, capturing the attention of her family.

"Alice?" Jasper was by her side in an instant, holding her in his arms, "What is it? What do you see?"

"I see... my niece, Catalina, lying in a pool of her own blood. She didn't make it, she didn't get there in time," Alice sniffled before she snatched her phone off the living room table and frantically called Catalina's number, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Dammit! Her phone's dead!" she whirled around, "Carlisle, we have to go! We have to save her!"

"Whoa, hold up. Why do we care that this woman is dying?" Rosalie sneered.

Alice's vision turned red for a split second, "That woman is the mate of Aro, Caius, and Marcus. She is our future queen and most importantly, she is my family! She is my great great niece and I'll be damned if I don't try my hardest to save her! It's my fault she's there in the first place!"

She turned and sprinted up the steps, barging into her room and had everything packed and ready to go within seconds. She booked a flight to Germany, snatched the car keys off the nightstand and ran back down the stairs.

"Alice, you can't just leave us-" Bella started, but Alice was in no mood to stand here arguing while the only biological family she had left was going to be torn apart in less than ten hours unless she got on that plane.

"Bella! Either you're with me, or against me. But wherever you stand, do not get in my way." With that, Alice flew out the door and began running towards the airport. She saw that taking the car would be too slow, she'd miss her flight.

Thankfully, her family chose to trust her as she heard their footsteps behind her as they ran through the forest together, leaving Forks behind and sprinting straight for the airport.

 **~CKTC~**

"So, care to explain the whole story now?" Edward asked her as they were all seated, first class on a practically empty plane, heading towards Germany. She told them what had happened to Catalina's parents growing up and how Catalina eventually left them to explore the world for herself.

"I had a vision an hour ago, it was Catalina's parents, and they had been killed by the people who worked for Ivan Snowden, the man Bonnie and Vincent had killed. So I called Catalina and convinced her to go back home to save her parents from them, but something went wrong. I don't know why, but Catalina arrives too late, or they arrive too early and Catalina befalls the same fate as her parents. And it's all my fault." Alice whispered before leaning her head again Jasper's shoulder, searching her visions, trying to find a solution that saves Catalina and her parents.

But she feared she acted too late for everyone to have their happily ever after, after all.

 **~CKTC~**

I sucked in a sharp breath as I drove the car through the trees, following the practically invisible trial, towards my parents house. This was it. The moment of truth. To be honest, I just hoped it was actually a trap for me and that my parents weren't in any danger at all. I stopped the car by the edge of the trees and turn off the engine. After I climbed out of the car, I turned myself invisible, just to be cautious, and started walking through the last parts of the trees. My heart pounded in my chest as my legs shakily carried me closer and closer. Please let them be okay. Please.

I sighed in relief when I saw my one-story childhood home enter my line of sight... only to freeze in horror. There were a couple of black cars left abandoned on the front side of the house... and the front door had been kicked in. They were here. They had beaten me here. Suddenly, I heard a women start to scream.

"Mom!" I cried as I started sprinting towards the house.

As soon as I stepped foot inside the house, I wanted to vomit. There was blood. A lot of blood. So much blood that was spreading across the wooden floors. Oh god. Whose blood was that? My feet carried me into the hallway, that lead towards the living room. As soon as I turned the corner, I almost started screaming.

I died on the inside when I saw my father's empty eyes staring back at me. He was dead. My daddy was dead. His body was lying on the ground with more than a few gunshots in his chest. They killed him...

"Dad?" I whispered as I crouched down, placing my hand on his neck, pressing my fingers into his soft, cold flesh, hoping I could feel his pulse. Nothing. He was gone.

"Dad, please wake up, I need you," I whimpered as I started to cry, tears blurring my vision before falling from my eyes onto his still chest. No, no this couldn't be happening. Why was this happening? Why them? Why did this shit happen to them? Why couldn't they have met differently, not surrounded by cruelty and pain, but love and happiness? Why couldn't everything be okay? For fucking once, why couldn't everything be okay?!

My blurry vision turned red as my anger started to consume me. They killed him. I was going to do everything I could to avenge him. He didn't deserve this. My father, Vincent Brandon, didn't fucking deserve this!

"Ahh! Get off me you bastards!" I heard my mother scream again. No! They already took my father, they won't get my mother too! I won't fucking allow it! Not today!

I started running towards the living room, hopping over my father's body. I promised myself once I made these bastards pay, I would come back for him and give him a proper burial. But I had to save my mother first... if it wasn't too late.

I charged into the living room, and ran straight for the man that was on top of my mother, a knife in one hand, and the other holding her down. Just as he raised the knife above his head, seconds away from diving into her chest, I rammed my body against his, shoving him off her, the knife falling from his hands onto the floor where I scrambled to pick it up.

"Stay away from my mother!" I roared as he quickly clambered to his feet, holding the knife towards him threateningly.

"Catalina?" I heard mother question behind me.

"I'm here momma, I won't let them hurt you anymore," I promised as I stared down the bastard in front of me.

Without warning, he lunged at me and I reacted, swinging the knife at him, I slashed his throat. He went down to the ground as blood started pouring from the wound in his neck, which he desperately tried to cover up. After a few more wheezing gasps and jerky twitches, he went still. It kinda reminded me of the time I saw that cow butchered.

"Catalina, duck!" I heard mom cry.

I hit the floor just as I heard the sound of a gunshot ring out. The bullet went straight through the wall, where I was just standing a minute ago. I whirled around and chucked the knife right at him, hitting him square in the chest. He was down within seconds. I was quick to grab the gun from him.

I had just killed two people... I didn't know how I felt about this.

I rushed back to my mother's side, "Mom, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she rushed as she struggled to her feet with my help, "Where's Vincent? We have to get out of here before more show up," I looked into her beautiful green eyes and my heart broke. She didn't realize Vincent had died.

"Mom, there's something I have to-" I started only for her to cut me off.

"Catalina there's no time we have to find Vinc-"

Bang! Her eyes widened slightly as she fell into my arms, her eyes never leaving mine as I gently lowered her to the ground.

I turned around and fire the entire magazine in his general direction, missing a couple times before it finally struck him in his fucking head. I turned back to Bonnie.

"Mom?" I asked her calmly, the reality not quite sinking in yet that she was dying. "Are you okay?" I pressed my hand against the bullet wound in her stomach, trying to keep the sticky blood from pouring out.

A fog had settled over my mind, stopping me from realizing what had just happened, what was happening. It was like something had taken control over my body, I wasn't in control anymore. My emotions had slowed down to an almost stop as a forced calm settled over me.

"No," she replied, just as calm, she reached up and caressed my face with her bloodied hand, "I love you Catalina,"

"I love you too," I whispered as a tear fell down my eye.

"Find Vincent, he'll p-protect you," I wasn't about to tell her he was dead so I just agreed, "Take care of e-each other."

"Come with me," I begged, the fog lifting for the briefest of seconds. "All three of us, we'll be fine together yes?"

"I l-love you," I brushed away her chestnut hair from her face. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Please... stay," I held her body as close to mine as possible as her eyes started to flutter close. "Mom, please... stay with me... don't leave me," I croaked out as the forced calm started to fade away as it started to dawn on me that this was happening.

She went limp in my arms. She was gone. I gently laid her body on the ground, leaning down to kiss her already cooling body once more. "I love you mom."

I didn't cry. I couldn't. I had already run out of tears. I... I didn't know what to do anymore. I came here to save them and I failed. What do I do?

I stood up and turned around only to cry out in shock when I felt a cold sharp metal rip through my stomach. I screamed as the man before me turned and twisted it. Despite the pain of being stabbed by a fucking butcher knife, it still wasn't as painful as Jane's power, but it still fucking hurt! He shoved me down and I hit the floor, my head cracking against the wooden floor. I saw his foot enter my vision before I felt him stamp on me, over and over again. He beat me to a fucking pulp, in front of my mother's dead body.

"Ha... ha ha," this wheezing, crazed laugh fell from my blood covered lips as he continued to beat on me. I didn't know why I was laughing, but I thought it was kinda... fitting really.

He roughly grabbed me by my neck and hauled me to my feet, my face inches from his fucking ugly one. He bared his teeth at me, but he didn't scare me. Oh no, he's the one who should be afraid. Afraid of _them_ after he kills me.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!" he demanded to know as he shook me back and forth.

The hysterical bubbling laughter that was hurling out of my mouth stopped for the briefest of seconds.

"Because... my lovers are going to find you," I giggled, "and they're going to tear you to pieces and a little psychotic girl is going to make you scream so loud I'll be able to hear it in hell!"

I started laughing again as madness consumed me from the inside out. My parents were dead, I was going to join them, and I was never going to see my kings again, and this asshole standing in front of me, punching and kicking me, thought he was going to get away with it! Hahahahahahahaha!

Suddenly there was snarling and smashing and screaming, oh my!

I laughed as I looked at my mother's dead eyes. I laughed and laughed and laughed. Everything had fallen apart, but I didn't want to face that, no! I would rather just let this madness consume me whole!

"Hahahaha!" I didn't stop laughing when someone picked me up and carried me outside, or when they put me in a vehicle and began to drive away for my parents, or when something pricked my arm.

I only stopped after I fell into darkness, but even then, madness followed.

 **A/N: Um... I'm sorry if you guys were hoping Catalina and her parents could all be together in the end... but it just didn't turn out that way... so... yeah. I think it's safe to say Alice was telling the truth. But who do you think is the one who took Catalina? The Cullens? Or the Volturi?**

 **Also, this story had made it to two hundred reviews! Thank you so much! This absolutely means to the world to me! Thank you so much everyone! I love you guys!**

 **And I'm sorry this is late, school has just started back up and I have some homework I need to be catching up on.**

 **I hope you guys had a very happy new years! Welcome to 2016 everyone! Woohoo! Anyway, enough of that, thank you so much for reading this and your amazing reviews and I will see you next time! Bye bye!**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	22. Trapped Inside Insanity

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 22: Trapped Inside Insanity**

 _This is all my fault._

Alice let her head drop into her hands, the guilt slowly eating her alive.

She put Catalina's life on the line and her entire family's because… she just wanted to be friends with Catalina, to get to know her. That was the entire reason she called her. Alice saw that her parents were in danger and decided to call Catalina to rescue them… and everything turned out great! She saved her parents and burned the cottage, making Snowden think that both of her parents had burned with it. Then Catalina helped them relocate to another secluded location, set up a non traceable form of communication for them, and returned home to her frantic mates. She would calm them down and explain everything to them and then Catalina would call her and thank her for her help. They would have sat there and talked for hours about anything and everything… and they would have been great friends and an alliance between the Cullens and the Volturi would have been formed. Because of the friendship between her and Catalina, Aro would stop trying to recruit any of them into their coven because it would hurt Catalina to see her friends being forced to join them.

It was the perfect plan… until it all went horribly wrong.

 **~CKTC~**

Is this what hell feels like?

I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I couldn't see. I just existed. I was trapped inside my own mind. I didn't even know if I wanted to get out. What was the point? My mother was dead, along with my father. There was no point in trying to fight anymore. I had failed. Game over. I give up. Maybe I was already dead. I couldn't tell. Either way, I'm gone. I tried thinking of the last time I saw my mother, but I hit a roadblock. My mind refused to let me relive the events of their death. All I remember was running through the front door… and then I was laughing before I fell into this black hole. In a way I was grateful. In a way I was sad.

The death of my parents shouldn't be the last memory I had of them. But even when I tried to remember what they looked like, my mind drew another blank. I tried to recall their voice. Another blank. Their personality? Another blank. Anything? Nothing. It was like after they had died, they had been erased from my mind. I know they were smothering and overbearing to me before I left, but that was all I remembered before they died somehow. I hope they were buried together. I hope I was buried with them. Maybe that's where I am. I honestly don't know. I couldn't feel my body. I didn't know if I wanted to feel anything anyway. Maybe by not being able to remember was a blessing. Remembering meant feeling and feeling meant pain. All the pain. Every pain. maybe this wasn't hell after all.

Is this what heaven feels like?

 **~CKTC~**

I could feel myself slipping away. I thought about my mother again and there was nothing. My mind have officially suppressed any and every memory relating to my parents. Would I ever remember them? Maybe not. I still didn't know if I should feel grateful or sad. I settled for feeling nothing. My thoughts turned slow and sluggish as I tried to remain... conscious?... if you could even call it that. I could feel my heart gently thrumming against my ribs... but it started to slow down. Was this it? Am I to die now?

Regrettably, their faces popped into my head at the thought. I didn't want to think about them. I didn't want to think about how my death would affect them. I didn't want to think about how guilty I was for leaving them, making them think I abandoned them. Fuck. I was supposed to spend the rest of eternity with them but... I wasn't. I fucked it up and now I'm going to die trapped inside my own mind, unable and unwilling to get out.

 **~CKTC~**

"Where is she?" his smooth voice was laced with lethal fury.

They stormed through the front door, demanding an explanation. As soon as Aro touched her skin, he had his hands wrapped around her tiny throat.

"You put our mate in danger just because you wanted a new friend?!" he roared.

He was mere seconds away from decapitating her... when they heard a groan come from upstairs.

"Catalina," he whispered carelessly letting Alice drop to the ground. Just like that, Aro and his brothers had gone as they rushed off to be by her side.

They left her there, crying, on the floor as she gasped for unneeded breath. Their elite guard members, Felix, Jane, Alec, and Demetri were left down here to keep them away.

After a minute, she climbed to her feet and followed them towards Catalina's room. She walked down the hall but paused in the doorway to see them surrounding her fragile little body on the table, an iv drip connected to her right hand. She did this. She had to pay for it.

Her heart was uneven and weak as it struggled to keep her alive. The gentle thrumming grew weaker with each passing minute. She had lost so much blood... She was dying, there was no other way to put it. This was all her fault.

Her feet started to carry her away from them, even though all she wanted to do was stay and do everything in her power to right her wrong...

It wasn't supposed to happen this way... not like this.

 **~CKTC~**

I frowned when I felt an uncomfortable wave of heat crash over me. I didn't know where it came from but I didn't appreciate it. The heat traveled all over my body, until it made its way towards my chest, towards my heart.

It wrapped around it, securing it tightly in its hot grasp as it attached itself to my veins, riding them all over my body, making me want to squirm from the discomfort of the heat. It only got hotter and hotter before it became fire. It licked its way all over me, leaving no area untouched by the soft flames. Then it started to hurt.

 **~CKTC~**

"When are you coming home?"

"I... I don't know."

"Oh, Catalina please come home, I miss you."

"The person I was talking about earlier... I kinda have to stay here, with them for a while."

"A while? How long's a while?"

"Mom, I love you, but I can't come home yet. I just have things that need taking of here."

"I love you Catalina Cynthia Brandon..."

"I love you too."

 **~CKTC~**

I screamed as I was engulfed in flames for the second time in my life. This was worse, this was so much worse than when Jane tortured me. My heart hurt from how hard it was pounding against my ribcage while my blood boiled in my veins, only adding to the pain.

My limbs twitched and jerked as I tried to move away from the fire. But I kept getting dragged back, back into the fire that burned hotter than the fucking sun. What was happening to me?!

Everything that Jane did to me was nothing compared to pain tearing through every nerve of my body. I screamed again, wanting someone to fix me. To make it stop. I couldn't breathe! I couldn't take the pain any longer. Round and round the pain went, only ever grower hotter, burning me from the inside out as I screamed.

 **~CKTC~**

"Catalina! Please, dearest, calm yourself."

"Catalina! Please! Please darling, don't run from us again."

"I doubt she'll ever forgive us for what we did to her,"

"She ran away again, didn't she?"

"Yes, and she will continue to do so until she escapes us... if she has not already,"

"Maybe it isn't too late to fix things with her,"

"It's a lost cause,"

"What will you do now?"

 **~CKTC~**

But then there was nothing. No pain, no fire... no burning. The pain had suddenly stopped like it was never there in the first place... but something else had taken its place. It wasn't painful but just unpleasant and... awkward.

 **~CKTC~**

"I'm sorry,"

"What?"

"I'm sorry,"

"Truce?"

"Truce,"

"Good... cool,"

 **~CKTC~**

This was different. I didn't like this. I felt like something was pressing me down onto the floor, like someone was sitting on top of me. Something was holding me down so tightly I felt like I was being smothered out of existence. I wanted it to stop. I tried to fight against it but I didn't know how. I just wanted to be left alone, that was all I wanted. Please, just let me die in peace!

 **~CKTC~**

"Who's she? Another receptionist?"

"Excuse me?"

"Bella, that's not their receptionist, that's Aro, Caius, and Marcus's mate,"

"She's mated to all three of them? That's sick."

"Hey! Do you want to say that to my face lady?!"

"Being in love with three men isn't natural,"

"Oh! I'm so fucking sorry, so killing Bambi is? Being a fucking vampire is natural?!"

"What is going on here?!"

 **~CKTC~**

I opened my eyes and she was right in front of me. I reached up and caressed her beautiful brown skin, letting my thumbs brush her dark lips as she looked at me from underneath her eyelashes. She slipped her hands down my back and into my pants, letting her fingers dance across my ass and hips while she bit her lip with her pearly teeth, her chocolate eyes never leaving mine.

"Willow," I whispered, loving the way her pupils dilated when I said her name. She let her hands wander from my ass to my front, where they crept underneath my shirt, tickling my skin as she reached my breasts, grabbing them in her hands, rubbing my nipples with the pads of her thumbs.

"What do I do?" I breathed before she let go of my breasts, letting her hands fall out of my shirt.

She started digging into her own pocket, she pulled out cigarette before using her index finger to separate my lips, letting it slide in halfway. She took out a lighter, and brought the flame so close to my face I could feel the heat brushing against my blushing cheeks. She lit the end of it, before chuckling the lighter behind her and slipping one of her hands back up my shirt, holding my right breast in her hand as I breathed in the smoke. She took the cigarette from me, taking a long and hard drag before she turned her attention back to me. She let it fall from her fingers before leaning in so close to me, I could feel her lips brush against mine for the briefest of seconds.

"Love me," she breathed, letting the smoke waft over my face and invade my senses.

I reached up and grabbed her thick curly hair in my pale hands, pressing my lips against hers, moaning in pleasure when she slipped her other hand up my shirt, caressing me. She pulled me forwards, the back of her knees hitting the edge of the bed we tumbled onto. She wrapped her legs around my waist while roughly squeezing my tits and biting down on my lower lip.

"Love me, Catalina, love me,"

 **~CKTC~**

Reality was crashing into fantasy, and memories were merging with desires. I couldn't tell what was right or what was wrong. Everything was the same and different. Nothing was normal or weird just there. There was no pain or calm. Just memories... and fantasies. Circling all around my head as I lay trapped underneath this black fog of hell. Forcing me to become obedient to it. I think I preferred the pain to this. I had never felt so helpless... or strong. I didn't know... I couldn't think, my twisted desires plagued my mind as I tried to escape. Our sick fascination of twisted fantasies have brought me over the edge and have left me here to suffocate underneath the pressure of insanity.

I was trapped inside the insanity of my own mind.

 **A/N: I am so so so so sorry this is super late! An incident happened at school and it stressed me out for a week before it was resolved and I had major writers block. I wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times, I was just stuck on how to take it from here and I tried so many ways, but none of them were working, so again, I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that. :(**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless and I would love to hear your feedback in your amazing reviews!**

 **Unfortunately I pretty sure the next chapter is going to be the final chapter, although I could be wrong, so this story is coming to a close, which is always a bittersweet moment and I want to thank all of you for your support! You guys mean the world to me. :)**

 **Anyway, if see any mistakes point them out if you want and I will see you guys next time! Have a fantastic day guys! :)**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


	23. Curiosity Kills Cats

**Curiosity Killed The Cat**

 **Chapter 23: Curiosity Kills Cats**

A horribly pain filled scream tore out of my throat, echoing into my sensitive ears as the black fog lifted from my mind, letting me escape from my reality of insanity into the burning light of life. I opened my eyes but then there was just silence. I could hear nothing as I gazed at the random colors flashing in front of my still body. Nothing. There was nothing here but suffocating silence. It shoved its way in my ears and down my throat, wrapping around me so tightly I could feel the life being drained from me while I laid there, regretting everything I was or am. I opened my mouth and screamed again. The sun had somehow thrown itself down my throat and as soon as I had ripped open my lips I had ignited the flames once again.

A single second is only how long I had been released from my insanity of blurred memories and fantasies but I was already wishing to go back. I violently threw myself off the bed and into the corner of the room. I could smell... I could smell them. I screamed in rage when one of them tried to approach me. My limbs pressed against the walls, preparing myself for their next move. Who were they? Who are they? In the far back of my mind, I recognized them. Their love for me. But this new mind of mine... it was too fast. I couldn't keep up, my sanity was slipping back again. I was half tempted to let it go all together.

A horrible screeching noise filled my ears. It only took a tenth of a second to realize it was me. I didn't understand why I was screaming. Was I in danger? Did they plan on hurting me? Then I saw. I opened my eyes and saw everything my brain tried so hard to forget, even going as far as sacrificing my own sanity in the hopes it would be wiped from my mind. I wish my mind had succeeded in keeping this from me but my mind, my new mind, had dug it up, bringing it to the front of my mind, refusing me to ignore it, to look away. I could make out every detail of everything that went wrong. Instead of this human memory becoming nothing more then blurred colors and wavy lines, I relived in technical color of what had transpired when I escaped here.

Bonnie and Vincent. The people who gave me life, who gave me purpose was dead! I saw mother. I saw my poor mother and father in a pool of red. Their own blood. They were gone. They were all gone! They had been ripped apart because of my foolishness. I was the one who called my mother, I compromised their position and now I had to pay for it. This is what my brain was hiding from me.

Guilt.

All the guilt I had ever felt in my pathetic excuses for a life held nothing to this. I screamed in rage as I lunged at the three in front of me, not caring who they were to me, just needing something to destroy to escape this reality of sanity. I kicked one of them, sending them crashing into the bookshelves at the back of the room before grabbing another one in a choke hold.

"Catalina!"

I slammed him as hard as I could into the ground before I jumped over him and charged straight into the last one, using the force and weight of my body to send the both of us crashing through the entire wall until we were outside in a hallway.

"Master?!"

I roared as the other two jumped me, wrapping their limbs as tightly as they could around, trying to restrain me. But nothing could restrain this guilt tearing through my heart. I had to get rid of the guilt or I would drown under it. I fought against them with everything I had, kicking and flailing my arms, grabbing their soft skin in my rough hands, digging my fingers nails into them, cracking their skin like it was an eggshell. I threw my head back and headbutted one of them, the back of my skull smashing into his face. His grip loosened a fraction of an inch while he tried to right himself. That was all I need to escape. I grabbed his arms and twirled my body around, so I was the one restraining him now. With all my strength I flung him into the other one. They tumble down the hallway, slamming into more people that had shown up.

"Jane us your gift!" A little voice cried.

My fist snapped forward towards the blonde's face before we entered a dance. He blocked every move I threw at him, but returned none of them. He remained on the defense as I tried everything I could to take him down, but it wasn't working! He was too skilled for me to beat. He wasn't going to let me win this.

"NO! Don't you dare Jane!" Blonde yelled all the while expertly blocking me, infuriating me to the point where I was ready to rip his little head off.

I dropped to knees and screamed as the _third fucking time in my goddamn life_ I was pulled into the flames. The pain and guilt waged a war. Who would win in tearing me apart first? I forced myself to look up, to fight back against the daggers piercing my hard flesh over and over again. I saw her. I remembered her. She had done this to me before. Never again.

"Jane stop! That's an order!" But that was exactly what I wanted to happened. As soon as she released me I rose from my position and ran towards her.

But halfway there I felt strange. Something was trying to take over me. It seemed familiar. It seemed warm. I let go and let it take me. As soon as I reached Jane, I ran straight through her. I skidded to a stop before whirling around. My body had passed straight through hers. I looked down at my hands to see they looked completely solid to me. I walked back over towards her and raised my hand to her face, only to pass right through. My gift... it had been improved. I was now completely undetectable.

"Where is she?"

"Where did she go?"

"Catalina?!"

Strange. Everything was so strange. I didn't know what to do now. I looked back at the blonde child. Oh. But I did. I raised my hand once more and wrapped it around her throat. I concentrated. Then it happened. My hand felt her skin beneath the pads of my fingers. She gasped but before she could make a sound. I crushed her throat as I spread my gift to her as well. I slammed her into the wall, she tried to call for help, but my hand was still firmly wrapped around her crumbling neck and my gift was alive and well. No one was going to save her now. But that was until I heard a heartbeat. A delicious heartbeat echoing in my ears. I wanted it. Now.

I let her drop from my grasp and gift, my destroying her put on hold for the briefest of minutes as my attention was captured elsewhere. My feet lazily carried me down the hall, leaving the rest of them to scramble, trying to find me. I will never be found. Not until I say so. It only took me seconds to locate the heartbeat. I rounded the corner and froze. A goddess stood in front of me. She was bent over the table, humming a tune I didn't care to know while she finished her paperwork. Her body had delicious curves that were emphasized by her skin tight dress that was way too short to be modest. She turned around, squealing in fright when she saw me, giving me the perfect view of her breasts as her chest heaved up and down as she recovered from the fright.

"H-how can I help y-you?" she stumbled over her words as I started walking towards her. Her black hair fell down to her back in big beautiful curls that neatly parted in the middle of her scalp, letting me see her red lips, shining with lipstick and her big blue eyes. She was pulling me in without her even knowing it. I wanted my hands to be crawling all over her body.

"You want to help me?" I cooed, my chiming bells of a voice flowed through her ears, hypnotizing her much like she had done to me.

"Yes," she begged as I stepped impossibly closer, until our chest were almost touching. I wrapped my hands possessively around her waist before gently backing her up into the stone wall behind her. I let my hands wander upwards, past her waist and stomach until I reached up and grasped her breasts in my hands. Her moan was my heaven. My nose dragged upwards, from the base of her throat all the way to her jawline before stopping at her ear.

"Then help me," I whispered into her ear before I bit down, tearing through her skin, letting her delicious life force fill me. Her blood was like a drug to me, the more I pulled in the higher I soared.

I ignored her screaming and attempts to escape. I wasn't going to release her. She was mine now. She was all mine. Eventually her screaming stopped and her struggled ceased. I had killed her. I wanted to do it again. The blood flow started to decrease as she ran out. I snarled in frustration before I began tearing out her throat, desperate to find more. I roared in rage when it stopped completely before I started to tear her body into pieces, trying to find more of it. But it was no where. I had taken it all in my selfish haste for pleasure. I whimpered pitifully before I began to fling her body parts at the opposite end of the hallway. I sniffed through my nose, trying to find another source but there was nothing! I let out a little wail in frustration as my body hit the floor. I was crying like a child, wanting something so desperately but it was out of my reach. They must have heard me, because in the next second the three of them appeared. They glanced at her body, seeing all of her organs spilled across the floor before their gazed landed on me.

While they were processing the scene, I was looking at them. Properly looking at them. Their muscles, their faces, their beauty and grace. Her blood was the farthest thing from my mind as they captured my attention. I wanted them. I was going to have them. I let my gift spread through me again, turning me invisible to their eyes. As soon as they started panicking I stood up and grabbed the closest one, smashing my lips against his. Needing him to please me. I grabbed his blonde hair yanking him closer to me as I tore my lips from his before biting down on his neck, needing him to understand who he was to me. I grabbed him and started pulling him with me as I chose a random door, shoving him inside and grabbing the other two before slamming the door shut behind me. We were surrounded by books and shelves. We were in the library. I didn't care where, all I cared about was that we were alone, away from prying eyes.

I grabbed one of them and tore their clothes off before doing the same to me. I pushed him down onto the ground with me on top of him, our lips never leaving each other. Without thinking twice I slammed myself down on top of him, hollering in pleasure when he filled me. I grabbed his shoulders and started moving on top of him.

"Catalina," he moaned as he grasped my hips, moving me faster on top of him.

"Marcus," the name fell from my lips as our bodies rocked together. I know him. Marcus. The one who made love to me for hours. But I didn't want that now. No, I just wanted my release. I wanted their release. I wanted them to give it to me. I wanted to give it to them. I picked myself up and slammed down onto him, cracks appearing on the floor beneath us from the pressure.

He sat up, holding me to him as I felt two pairs of hands join the act. They caressed the outside of me, from my legs to my tits, while Marcus caressed the inside, hitting me in all the right places. I cried and moaned as they loved me, thoroughly. I let out this high pitched gasping sound when my orgasm rocketed through me. I squeezed around Marcus, bringing him with me as we rode out our climaxes together.

Once we had finished, I tackled the blonde next. I smiled when I saw he was already naked and waiting for me. I felt the other one come up behind me and grab my tits in his hands, squeezing them while he licked up and down my neck. The blonde smirked at me before he grabbed my legs and flung them over his shoulders. My eyes lit up when I saw where he was going. I cried out when I felt him lick my clitoris.

"Caius," the name fell from my lips as he continued to eat from me. I know him. Caius. The one who took me rough and hard, making me cum in just minutes. I couldn't stop saying his name as he dipped his tongue inside me. I reached down and pressed his head closer to my entrance, needing to feel him everywhere. But while I was distracted by Caius, the other one had taken his penis and positioned at my entrance. With one smooth thrust he was inside me while Caius continued to feast on my clitoris.

"Yes!" I wailed as they moved in synchronization. Caius lapping at my nerves while the one behind me move inside me, rubbing against me in such a way, if I could, I would be crying from the pure raw pleasure of it all.

"Aro," the name fell from my lips as he pumped himself in and out, in and out, in a constant rhythm, loving me just like I wanted him to. I know him. Aro. He brought me to the island and loved me in the hot spring where I declared my love and forgiveness to him. I thought about how he had made me feel with my fragile human body wrapped around him as the hot water beat down on us, contrasting perfectly with his skin. I came again, taking Aro with me, while Caius cleaned up my remains.

Aro released me, letting me fall onto Caius, the head of his cock brushing against my entrance. I now knew why I never had sex with all three of them while I was still human. It just wasn't possible for me to take that much pleasure all at once. I grabbed Caius's hands and pushed him down. I straddled him, but I took my time as my mind began to slow down. I positioned himself at my entrance and slowly pushed myself down on him, needing him to know how much he meant to me. I rocked on top of him, slowly, gently for _hours._ I never moved fast enough for us to reach our orgasm. I tortured him in the most sinful and delicious way. I never got tired. Neither did he. I whimpered when I felt my orgasm approach, not wanting to let this end. I held it off for as along as I could.

"Let go," Caius whispered as he reached up and held me. "Just let go," he soothed as I came apart, taking him with me as I finally finished. I fell on top of him, motionless as he held me, all the while he was still inside me. I closed my eyes, letting myself relax, coming as close to sleep as I possibly could while I felt Marcus and Aro join, wrapping around me, keeping me safe from everything, including myself.

 **~CKTC~**

A year. That's how long we stayed in the library. I refused to let them leave, at least all at once. Our food was brought to us by guard members but they were never allowed in. I had claimed the library as my territory and I refused to let anything inside if it wasn't my dinner. I let my kings have the men, but I would only ever drink from women. That was my high. That was my satisfaction, seducing them before I tore into their flesh, taking their blood from them like the savage I was before I was inevitably tackled by one of my mates and loved until I said to stop. Whenever there was business that needed attending I only let one of them go, or two if I was in a good mood and it was necessary. But I always wanted one of them with me. Blood and sex. That's how the year passed. And what a gorgeous year it was.

After my newborn phase was over, I left the castle with my mates to find my parents grave. The Cullens had buried them after Alice and Carlisle took me away, to try and save me. Speaking of which, the Cullens had remained in the castle for a year. The kings wanted me to deal with them, but because I was still a crazed newborn, they had to remain in the castle until I could deal with them properly. I didn't do anything to them. I wanted nothing to deal with them. I let them go with a warning. If they stepped a toe out of line, if there was even a rumor of them doing something against the law, I would have them tracked down and killed, even if the rumor was indeed false. They agree to my terms and fled back to America.

The cottage had been burned and destroyed and nothing remained but an empty hill with a grave stone standing proud and tall. Their names had been carved beautifully into the smooth rock, their dates of birth and death were scratched underneath. It took me my entire newborn year to learn to forgive myself for that. If it hadn't have been for my mates, I probably never would have. But I stood there looking down at their graves and I forgave myself for their deaths. The man that had my parents tracked down and killed, Ivan Snowden, was tortured to death by my mates. I didn't make me feel any better about the death of them, but overall I was glad he was gone.

After I visited them, I went back to my home, back to the library. Even though my newborn years were over, I still didn't let anyone inside the library. I had officially moved in and I didn't want anyone to disrupt my peace. This space was ours. And that's where all four of us laid, their naked bodies surrounding mine as our lust died down temporarily. But through all of this, all the chaos and drama and love and hate, there was one thing I was absolutely positive about. It happened in the end, just like my mother said it would.

Curiosity does kill the Cat.

 **A/N: It's over... I can't believe we've come this far. Thank you so much for everything you guys have done for me. I love every single one of you! I still can't wrap my head around the fact that we reached over 200 hundred reviews! Thank you so much! :')**

 **I hope you found the ending to be worth the long wait, sorry about that by the way, and here we are at the end of yet another story. Thank you guys so much. In the beginning I planned for this to be a little ten chapter story with a maximum of fifteen thousand words, but here we are chapter 23 with over fifty thousand words! I assure you, you guys are what kept me going! I can't say this enough... thank you. And now it's time to say goodbye to Catalina Cynthia Brandon and her story.**

 **It's always bittersweet to hit that complete button.**

 **Thank you :')**

 **Zeeshka Writer**


End file.
